Ding Goes the Bell
by cocograeters09
Summary: Spencer and Aiden have been together for years and now its time for them to get married. Spencer has never been so sure about anyone in her life until she mets Aiden's best wing-man... or wing-woman. Ashley Daives. Will womanizing Ashley charm Spencer into her wicked ways? Will Spencer resist her urge to fall out of love? Will Spashley survive when "Ding" goes the bell.
1. Chapter 1 Holy Shit

**SO this is my first Spashley story… I've never wrote one before but I'm kind of excited.. I have this idea and I want to see how it goes. Please don't hate too much. I love reading all of these stories and how it's going to go. So this is it. Beware there will be spelling mistakes… I kind of suck at spelling and get so wrapped up in writing in my thoughts that I make mistakes. So bare with me.**

**Chapter One Holy Shit**

"Aiden I think the church is big enough." I heard Chelsea said getting out from the backseat of my Volvo.

"I think that the church is fine Chelsea. I mean we invited everyone we could ever cross paths with" I said looking at the massive window of Jesus Christ on the cross. We walked inside and looked around at the environment. The church could at least fit 10,000 people which we needed dearly.

I'm Spencer Carlin. I was born and raised in Ohio until I moved to California during high school. Once I moved here I was one of the cheer leaders and I met, Aiden, my fiancé. We both got scholarships to go to school to at USC and once we graduated he proposed. He played basketball and went into business. He is a part-time owner of the Lakers and owns a restaurant calling Raife's. I never fully understood the name but he said there was some sentimental meaning to it. He's one of the chief's their and every now and then we eat. I majored in Film and TV production and journalism. I am currently working for a new TV show called Busted. I am a screen-writer and producer. Late nights and early mornings the way I like it.

"I don't know Spencer; I asked all of the top food junkie's to come. This is a big deal! My rep is on the line. I need a wedding with humongous amounts of taste." Aiden said looking at the high ceilings.

I walked away from the window to comfort my fiancé. I smiled kindly at him and he looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I invited people too you know. I asked all of my co-workers and the news channel to watch too. There is no need to worry; this is going to be perfect." I said batting my blue big eyes at him.

He greased back his dark hair and smiled at me. "Thank you babes, you always know what to say." He said touching my hands and pulling me down into a gentle kiss.

Our lips touch for a second and he felt like he always does safe. I took his hand and walked over to Chelsea talking to the priest. He was older than father time. He had dark silk grey hair and wore a white rope. I've never seen a priest wear anything different. "Traditional." I heard the priest agree. His voice was shaky and raspy, His wrinkles pulled down into his jaw line and nose was forced into his face.

"Where is the reception taking place?" He asked looking at Aiden and I approaching.

"There is this old warehouse we rented out. It's got a top view of the stars and multiple floors; very modern and gorgeous wooden floors, dark and moist looking." Aiden said proudly.

The warehouse was his grand idea. I only agreed to get the checklist in motion. I rolled my eyes at Chelsea swaying her hips making fun of Aiden's feminine ways. Sometimes I think he is the gay one.

"I think it's time we start heading out" I started studying the priest express at Aiden, "we have a meeting with the bakery on how the cake should be designed. We narrowed it down to only a couple of taste left. It's hard to decide when they all taste so fabulous." I finished seeing the priest observe my feminine side. Yeah. I have one.

Chelsea and Aiden began to walk out together laughing at something I probably wouldn't get. I breath and take in everything around me . Nothing could make me this at ease. I'm marrying my high school sweetheart. My best friend is home from Paris. My mom is excited about something I've done for the first time in my life and my dad... is well my dad as always.

"Guys!" I yell at the two of them looking at the bushes. They pop their heads up to look at me "I forgot my purse!" I finish. The two nod their heads and walk toward the car. I walk back in and grab my purse on the pew and go toward the exit once again.

Right before I turn on my heels to strut out of the building I feel a warm liquid on my breast and stomach. I look up and see a beautiful brunette with an "oh" shaped mouth. She's wearing ripped jeans and a black vest exposing her toned abs. She has a dark tan making her brown eyes pop at me. She is on top of me and I can feel her stomach stick against my clothing. I can see her cleavage and her heat is enough to make me. .

"Holy shit" I say acknowledging the hot brunette on top of me.

We're just staring at each other for hours. She places her hand on my check and smiles intimately. I can feel my breath hitch at her touch. My heart beat begins to increase. I'm surprised she couldn't feel my stroke coming on. She leans forward into my face and her breath smiles like vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Her perfume dances around my scent and twist at the core. She straddles my hips and brings me forward into her once again. She drops her hand from my face and places it in front of herself.

"Ashley Davies."

She smiled coolly and I placed my hands and hers. She had this confidence to her that I couldn't figure out. "I.. uhh. I'm Spencer Carlin." I finally whispered to the stranger.. I mean Ashley. She looked at me once over admiring my shy composure and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Spencer." She said winking at me.

Her voice was husky and full. She raise an eyebrow seeing me still on the floor. She must have noticed my inner conflict because she gave me her hand to use to stand up. Once I stood she started laughing.

"What?" I asked her smile was contagious and I couldn't hide my any longer.

"I spilt my coffee on you." She said still smiling.

I burrowed my brows and looked at my outfit. She was right. My brand new white blouse and black pencil skirt.

"I mean it's not funny because your outfit is ruined I meant it like I'm really clumsy and I run into a lot of things and of course I fall on top of a beautiful woman and I.." Ashley starting to dig herself into a hole.

I smiled softly at her. "It's fine really Ashley. No problem at all."

Ashley stopped rambling for a second. Wait, did she just call me beautiful? She must of read my mind because her eyes opened wide. I smirked at her now being the nervous one of us two.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" I ask her flirtatiously.

"Most people find it attractive on a good day." She says embarrassed.

"I never said it wasn't." I started lifting her chin up from the ground.

Our eyes met again and I could feel the heat again arousing in my stomach. She touched my hand to remove it from her face. Once our fingers met.. A shock pulsed from my hand into my body.. holy hell. Who is this Ashley? And we does she keep touching me like that?

"It was nice to meet you Spencer." She said and walked the other direction leaving my hand still in midair. I stood for moments without thinking. Once I unfroze from my previous spot I realize something on the ground. My phone.. wait that's not my phone. If that is not my phone than that must be.. Ashley's phone?


	2. Chapter 2 Innocence is Nonexistent

**Chapter two Innocence is Non-existent.**

I seriously can't be doing that every time I met a hot girl. Ashley think, I thought to myself. I am supposed to be hated and called sexy. Not dorky and unsmooth. Only option I had left was to abort. Did you see her though? She had those blue eyes that just were so soft. Her face was full of innocence and kindness. I needed a little kindness.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the only girl that you'd ever love. _

What the hell was that? I thought to myself checking everything around me. I felt a vibration on my butt and I smacked it grabbed the tingling sensation. That's not my ringtone. I look at the similar looking phone and read unknown. Did someone change my ringtone and not tell me? That's really strange… hm... I thought to myself. I hit the green phone and slid it to the center.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Ashley?" The soft spoken voice gave me chills.

"Yes.. May I ask who is speaking?" I asked.

"This is Spencer. I think we accidently switched phones when we uh.. ran into each other?" She said. I could tell she was nervous. It was adorable. I smiled at her hesitance.

"Oh!" I giggled at her slightly. "Well, I am getting ready to go to lunch with some friends and I will be keeping your found phone captive until after." I said smiling at my deceptive thoughts. "Unless you don't want it back.." I began.

"No my life is on that phone." I heard her smiling behind her words.

"Oh is that why you have so many calls coming in right now.. A Chelsea is waiting for your arrival." I say reading a text message above.

"Yes, I have some things that I need my phone for. Has anyone else tried getting a hold of me?" She asked shyly.

"No one besides an eager Chelsea Lewis" I said acting as if Chelsea had more significance.

"Well where are you having lunch at? Maybe I could casually run into you and get my things back." Spencer asked even more nervous.

"I don't really know the name, I just flew into town."

"Oh. Where are you from?" Spencer asked curiously.

"L.A" I said turning into a restaurant.

"Really? Me too!" Spencer said excitedly. "Why are you here? Business?" Spencer asked concerned and a little disappointed.

"No for a friend's wedding." I said pulling the car to a complete stop.

"I hate weddings. There just so stressful especially when you're in the wedding party. It's like everyone has an opinion and you just want to scream hey it's not your wedding." I heard Spencer shut her car door and get out of her car. I laughed at Spencer's stress and let her keep rambling.

"Is there a reason you're in Ohio?" I asked her.

"A wedding" I heard her say.

"Who's wedding is it?" I asked curiously.

"Ashley!" I heard someone yell and I saw a tan man waving me over. "Hey, Spence. I just got to the restaurant. I'll call you after. Bye." I said before placing the phone in my butt pocket. I smiled at my exited phone call as I walked to my wingman.

"Hey good looking!" I heard him say before picking me up and squeezing me into a tight bear huge. He swung me in circles before placing me back on the ground

. "I take it you're in a good mood." I punch his arm playfully and follow him to his table.

"Ashley this is Chels, the maid of honor. Chels this is Ashley the best man." Aiden smiled at us both.

"Where's the bride to be?" I asked Aiden looking around curiously.

"I don't know she isn't answering our calls." Chelsea said and looked at the time. "She's supposed to be picking up a surprise for me." Chelsea said.

"What's good here?" I asked and squinted at the menu as I sat down. Beep. I had a new text _Massager unknown_. I opened it.

_**It's not nice to hang up on strangers**__._ It read.

Me: _**Oh give me some credit. I was on top of you.. We're not exactly strangers(;**_

Spencer: _**You made that sound worse than it needed to Ash.(:**_

Me_: __**I was just being honest. I was on top of you. And you were underneath me. How could that sound bad?(;**_

Spencer_**: I have no idea how that could be taken any way differently..**_

Me_: __**I can show you again if you'd like.(:,**_

_Spencer: __**Only if you want too.(:**_

_Me: __**Do you let all strangers talk to you like this?**_

Spencer_: __**Oh give me some creds. You called me beautiful. I think compliments are more than first name friendly.**_

Me: **I did give you creds, I called you beautiful remember? (:**

Spencer: **But you also called me a stranger.(:**

I chuckled a little to myself reading where this conversation could go. "Met someone Ashley?" I heard Aiden say curiously from the other side of the table.

"Yeah I ran into a girl this morning and got her number. She's cute and blonde." I said replying back.

Me_: __**But a beautiful one at the least.(:**_

"You've always been a sucker for the blondes. I don't know what it is but you have." Aiden said picking earwax out of his ear.

Spencer**: **_**You don't give up do you?**_

Me_: __**Not in my vocabulary. I get what I want when I want.**_

Spencer: **So what do you want?**

Me: _**You wanna know?**_

Spencer_**: I wouldn't have asked if I didn't**_

Me_: __**You.**_

" Hey blondes are beautiful, intelligent, and sexy to say the least. I got to give them something and don't deny the power a blonde holds. Ever." I finished still waiting for Spencer to text me back.

Spencer**: **_**What about me?**_

Me_: __**I want you**__._

Spencer: _**Is that so?**_

Me_: __**Yes, yes it is.**_

Spencer_: __**then go get what you want**__._

_Me: _**I will**.

I smiled at her bluntness but couldn't help but feel completely turned on by this mystery girl. I just want to caress her soft face and feel her soft skin on my body again. When I see her, I swear I'm going to smash my face so hard hers she will forget her own name.

"Blondes taste the best too." I started letting my imagination creep up on my face. "Yeah, Yeah" I heard a voice over me. "I've personally always had a thing for brunettes." The voice was soft but very confident. I snapped my head up as fast as I heard her speak behind me

"Spencer?" I asked and she dropped the box she was holding.

Spencer**: **_**Prove it.**_

Aiden laughed and then said "Spencer this is my best name Davies. Well Ashley Davies."

"You don't fucking say." I say barely able to put my hand out.

"Ashley this is my fiancé Spencer Carlin" Aiden finished.

I dropped my hand to my lap. Aiden's fiancé is Spencer. What the fuck.


	3. Chapter 3 Lobster Cravings

**Thanks for all of your interests(: You're positive comments makes me want to write twenty time faster!**

**Spencers POV**

_**Chapter 3 Lobster Cravings**_

I looked shocked to see Ashley sitting in the chair beneath me. What do I do? She looks so hurt and confused. I want to hug her and tell her she's going to be okay, but I can't because Aiden is next to me. He doesn't see anything strange about the situation. Which is to be expected… its Aiden. Chelsea looks over at me analyzing how I may know Ashley; however, she doesn't ask either.

I raise my hand to Ashley, just like before and introduce myself to her. "Hello Ashley, I'm Spencer." I said smiling innocently at her. I hope she isn't going to freak out. Her face relaxes long enough for her hand to rise back up again. "Spencer, I'm Ashley Davies."

At the same time we both smiled at each other and said "It was nice to meet you." I didn't know exactly what it meant but I was being honest about meeting her.

"Spencer baby? What happened to your clothes?" Aiden asked pulling me down to the chair in-between him and Ashley. Ashley shifted away from me. She was trying not to look at me by staring at the appetizers. She lifted her knee up so that she was holding her leg to her chest. She looks so delinquent. I had to touch her. I leaned over her shoulder and slowly looked at her menu.

"The lobster is really good here." I whispered barely touching my lips to her ear. She shivered at me coming on to her.

"Thank you." She whispered huskily and smiled up at me. Our noses could almost touch and her breath hints my face and twirled my hormones increasing my heart. I placed my hand over her lap and grabbed the other side of the menu. I could feel her eyes lingering on my breasts and I smiled to myself.

"What looks good to you?" I asked looking down on her lips.

"Breasts." She said looking back to the menu and her eyes got bigger.

"What did you say?" I asked again grabbing her page she was looking at.

"I said the uhh… chicken breasts." She finished without thinking.

"You want their breasts?" I asked in a low voice.

She was refusing to look up at me. Whatever I did wasn't catching her eye.

I wanted to scream her name.

"So Ashley what do you do?" I heard Chelsea ask her.

"Well, I am a lot of things." I heard her mumbling I held in a long wanted laughter.

"hm?" Chelsea asked almost catching Ashley's words.

"Well, I am kind of into the whole music industry. My dad was pretty well known and I'm trying to be just as great as him." Ashley handed me her menu ignoring the fact I had already had one.

"Ashley is a really good singer." I heard Aiden gush at her. That's weird. He gushed like a high school teenage girl.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled genuinely at him. "I'm alright." Ashley began before Aiden cut her off.

"Babe listen" Aiden began taking deep breathes. "Ashley is for some ab-normal reason" he said teasing her "really level headed right now so I will explain to you. Miss Ashley fucking Davies is an amazing artist. So many artist have her writing songs for them like you know that new movie come out that um Rock of Ages movies?" Aiden said looking up at me excited.

"Yeah, I've heard about it.." I said looking back to Ashley trying to gather all of the information at once.

"She helped with some of the singing coaches isn't that what it's called?" Aiden said looking over at her without approval of the term ology. "You were the vocal coach onset?" I asked her more interested.

"I wasn't the only one. Aiden makes me sound like a goddess." Well duh you are. I said silently slapping myself. " I was free-lancing or whatever the cool people call it. I'm into music productions. I sing a little myself but have a pretty good ear for other artists I guess. I'm not exactly signed to anyone because of my past but I'm close." Ashley pretended to not care but I could tell she wanted to explode with excitement.

"That's really neat Ash." I said looking at her hands fidgeting in her lap. Her skin was so soft. Don't touch.

"Really?" Ashley said crinkling her nose at me. I think my heart just stopped. I felt like a kid again seeing their first crush. I had real butterflies in my stomach. I stopped breathing until I heard Chelsea clear her throat.

"Spencer is into the arts too." I heard Aiden say trying to sell me to her.

"What do you do?" Ashley asked getting more interested. Why would she be interested in me? I'm just a simple girl..

"I am in um.. Film and Television productions. I used to work for our local new station but I just recently got a new job on this new tv show." I said before drinking a sip of water.

"Cool me too!" She said almost jumping out of her seat. "Well, I mean I'm supposed to either be in this singing musical show. I decided to do a little bit of acting trying to get my voice more heard and my name out their. My agent said it'd be wise. " She said waiting for me to go on.

"Can I take your orders?" I heard a waiter over my shoulder. "Debby?" I asked the familiar voice over my shoulder.

"Carlin?" I heard the female scream.

Debby has dark blonde hair put up in a messy bun. Before I moved to California she was my best friend. We grew up together and over time I got busy with school and Aiden I lost all contact of her.

"Why are you in Ohio?" I heard her say releasing her hands from my back.

"I'm getting married. I came back to set for a private wedding. What better place than the home town right?" I said taking her in.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked a little upset. I felt bad.

"Well I lost your number." I said admitting knowing that I deleted it after I moved. I wanted a fresh start without any influence of my old ones. "Well whens the wedding.." Her voice trailed off looking at Ashely.

"No way are you Ashley Davies?" She asked curiously.

Ashley smiled and nodded politely.

"You're an amazing singer. I heard your last cover album of your dad's songs. I cried over-playing Hold On. It was like my favorite. I listened to it after I and my boyfriend.." Debby stopped talking looking over at Aiden.

"Wait you're with Aiden.. Den.." Debby's voice began to shake as she couldn't choke out his last name.

"Yes I'm Spencer's Fiance." Aiden said standing up beside me smiling proudly.

"Well, damn. Spencer you really pulled through knowing the both of them." Debby said smilingly brightly at both of us. Aiden kissed my check acknowledging the compliment and then sat back down in his chair.

Debby calmed down and I sat back down to Aiden. "So sorry about that what do you guys want?" She said still smiling.

"I would like to try the lobster." Ashley and I both said blushing at each other. Awe she is so cute when she .. did I just call Ashley cute? I mean she is a very attractive woman don't get me wrong but.

"Spencer?" I saw Debby say smiling at me. "What side do you want?" She finished.

"Oh the salad" Then I heard Ashley "I'll try that too." She squinted her eyes at me like I knew she was going to order that.

"Trying some good old fish huh?" I said flirtatiously into Ashley's ear. "I've actually heard the fish around here is really good and I thought I may try your suggestion. I love eating if you know what I mean." Ashley finished her sentence emphasizing the eating part. I gulped loud enough for her to hear.

"Really you like uhh.. lobster?" I say ignoring her coming on to me.

"Mhm. I love some lobster." Ashley says staring me in the face. She is teasing me I can tell from the fire underneath her eyes. "The way the texture and the fluids twirl around my tongue and the more I suck on the shell to get the meat come.. and fall into my mouth. I can eat a good lobster all day." Ashley said leaning into me. Is it getting hot or just me? I tried to take off my jacket and I fell slightly having Ashley grab my breasts as I fell into her lap. She held it and slightly applied pressure. How did anyone else not see this? I asked myself looking around. Her hands glided down on my leg s as she put me back in my seat. She began to draw circles on my thigh and she smiled wickedly.

"You like to dig into a good lobster too I see." She said twirling her eyebrow lifting on her face.

I don't think we're talking about real lobster anymore. "I've never tried it before "I breathed out.

"It's the most exquisite taste. I've ever had." Ashley said stopping the circles. Why'd she stop? I looked up at her placing a napkin in her lap. She had a plate of lobster in front of her. I've never been so hungry before looking at her licking her lips. The other waiter placed the other plate in front of me. Did I just hear her moan?

"Is it good Ashley?" I head Aiden ask looking excited. Why is he asking her if its good she's having an orgasm.

Did I just.. cum because of lobster? I crossed my legs ignoring the feeling down under. "Spencer try it! it's so good." I heard Ashley say next to me. Are we talking about lobster now? I tried a bite thinking of Ashley's lobster. I tried not to moan and Ashley looked up shocked and dropped a piece in her lap.

"So what tv show did you say you working on?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh its called Busted its about teenagers in high school that all have secret talents." I said still looking down at the lobster. "No fucking way." I heard Ashley say. "What?" I asked.

"I play Stacey Latent." She finished stunned.

"Stacey?" I asked. Then it hit me the lead role.

"Hey Spencer do you think we should have lobster at the wedding for dinner?" I heard Aiden ask eating a piece of my lobster. I slapped his hand away.

"No!" I said making Aiden jump.

Ashley and I looked at each other and began to crack up. No we are not talking about lobster.


	4. Chapter 4 Fine Whinery

**Ashley's POV**

Maybe I took that challenge to fast. She backed down after the whole lobster.. Did you see her face? She looked a little flustered. I mean Ashley in front of Aiden. That was just dumb. I'm not going to lie though her breasts were probably phenomenal. I wondered if she knew I took a peak or had a "accidental feel session". I'm secretly laughing to myself. Does Aiden know how amazing his girls..

"I can't believe you play Stacey!" I heard Spencer jump next to me.

We just left the restaurant to go to the wine tasting. Spencer and I are taking her car and Aiden and Chelsea are in his. I guess Spencer wanted to get to know the best man more and Aiden wanted to talk to Chelsea probably a surprise for Spencer. All I can say is I'm hella nervous.

"I know right! We work together! It's such a small world." I said looking out of her windows. I can't look at her without staring.

"Or its just fate." Spencer said turning on her turn signal. Her skirt was rising higher on her leg. Can I just fuck her already? This sexual tension is killing me. She looks at her steering wheel noticing a mark on it. She looks at her fingers and smiles at me. "I still have butter on my fingers from the lobster." She said sticking a thumb in her mouth.

I felt my jaw drop. "I umm think I may have some.." Spencer cuts me off and puts the car off the road.

"We need to talk." She said. I could see she was freaking out. This is beyond awkward right now but it's a comfortable awkward. The kind when someone unleashes Hollywood scenes in. Spencer keeps looking at me with a conflicted face.

"What do you want to talk about Spence." I asked.

"Ash, don't call me that." She said looking away from me.

"Why not?" I asked leaning closer. She is pulling me to her without trying.

"Because I like it." She admits looking shly at me.

"Then don't call me Ash." I say teasingly.

Spencer looks sad and taps on her thigh before starting the car again and goes back on the road. Did she just change her mind about the whole scary "we need to talk" line? You can't just change your mind about needing to talk unless she changed her mind on wanting me from a 1 to a 100 percent.

"Get out." Spencer says looking at me. I didn't realize we stopped again. She kicking me out of the car? I didn't mean to insult her. Before I can say anything else she starts to giggle.

"I'm coming with you silly. I was just letting you know we are here." She finishes grabbing her purse from her back seat.

We walk in together in silence.

"Hey you guys get lost or something?" Aiden ask looking at us concerned.

"No, honey not at all. We just pulled over at the wrong time." Spencer says looking over at me.

If that wasn't a sign then I don't know what was. Why can't I call her Spence? It's a nickname everyone has one. Everyone. It is America's thing. We walk over to a table and there are wine glasses in the middle and a mini shelf right next to booth. Aiden and Chelsea sit on one side and Spencer and I slide in on the other. A woman with a bad case of acne walks over and introduces herself. I don't care what her name is I just want my wine. Spencer's thigh was touching my thigh. I could feel an electric shock when it did. We both looked at each other again. It's like a silent code of understanding. She blushed and turned her head. She was adorable without even trying.

After a couple minutes of the wine lady talking about the history of each bottle we began to drink. Everyone was cracking up having a good time and telling stories. After a few we were all a little loose and everyone was open and the tension dissolved.

"So then the guy looked at me and I was like you think this is smashed?" I finished and we we're all laughing.

"Ashley I love when you tell that story! It never gets old." Aiden says wiping the tears under his eyes. Spencer rolled her eyes at him and Chelsea hiccupped causeing all of us to break out into laughter again.

"So Smashley how do you know Aiden?" Spencer asked causually looking at me. I smiled at her using the smash in my name. The girl had some clever comments.

"You want to tell her?" I asked Aiden knowing she may be a little surprised at the truth. He looked around for a second then looked at Spencer. He grabbed her hands trying to soften the blow.

"So baby, do you remember the girl that broke my heart in high school before I met you?" Aiden asked Spencer. Spencer looked confused before it hit her.

"This is THE Ashley Madison was telling about?" Spencer asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. We we're still friends after we broke up though. " Aiden said smiling at me.

Spencer looked a tad disgusted. Why did he tell her why we broke up? Why is she disgusted she should already know. Unless she didn't notice my consistent flirting with her.

"So you're telling me you were talking to her ex and never told me about her?" Spencer asked looking at Aiden.

"Well, yeah but I just didn't want you to get mad." He said looking at Chelsea who was looking at me.

"So, telling me now makes everything okay?" She asked looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Spence. I wouldn't of kept talking to him if I knew it upset you." I said placing my hand on her arm.

"No Ash you're fine. You weren't the one dating me so it wasn't your place to tell me." Spencer said looking at me. She called me Ash Yay! I mean awhh she's mad at Aiden. He was just trying to protect her.

"Well, she's a dyke so why does it matter? It's not like we were hooking up Spencer? I don't understand why you're mad at nothing." Aiden said mad looking at Spencer.

"Because you lied to me." Spencer said glaring at him. Oops. Did I just start a fight for the happy couple? What the fuck Aiden.. A dyke really? You couldn't have made that sound any less graphic. Spencer must have felt the same because she let go of his hands.

"Aiden name calling doesn't help out either." She finished.

"Well, I'm glad we are all chipper and dandy. I think it's time we all head back to the house. I can drive back Aiden here. As long as Ashley you're okay with taking the princess home too." Chelsea said looking at the fire about to go off.

Spencer told the wine lady she would call in the morning with her decision and I helped her into her car. She handed me her keys and snuggled up on the window. I hopped in the driver's seat and looked at her. She looked over at me and her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying. I leaned over and hugged her.

"Spencer I promise that we didn't do anything. Aiden never cheated on you. He cares about you too much… And I know how much you care about him. You guys are so strong. There is no reason to think other wise no one is to threatened your relationship with him. You guys are happy. So there is no reason to worry about anything else. Alright? I know I suck at comforting but atleaset mumble so I know you heard me." I finished looking down at her.

She didn't make any noise for a minute then she looked up at me. " Thank you. Sorry I normally don't cry in front of strangers." She said using her shelve on her running mascara. She leans over into my side of the car and stares into my eyes longer than needed.

"Spence.." I say curious as to what she was thinking.

"Hm." She ask still staring.

"Did you call me a stranger again?" I said. Her expression changed and she was beaming.

"Let it go Ash!" She threw her hands in the air giving up.

"The mighty Spencer Carlin defended." I said teasing.

"No! I'm not defended. I'm just not in the mood to argue with the all-knowing Ashley." Spencer said smiling at me teasingly.

"You know you're cute when you pout right?" I asked Spencer and she whipped her head fast looking at me. Oh shit. Did that just come out of my mouth?

"Did you know that you're really attractive in general?" Spencer said eyeing my reaction.

"Is that so?" I said smiling. Spencer smirked only using side of her mouth.

"Yeah you want to know how much?" Spencer said laying her hand on my lap. I felt her hot body temperature.

"If you're willing to give it up." I said watching the red light turn green. Spencer leaned into my neck and I didn't move to her lips on my neck. She began sucking and licking my pulse point. What the hell is she doing. I began moaning slightly feeling her touch. She took her hands and ran them over mine on the steering wheel.

"Don't let go." Spencer said dragging her nails on my arms and back to my thighs. She began sucking my neck harder and I tried to focus on the road. She needs to stop. I want to touch her but she won't let me.

"So fucking much that I can't stand it." Spencer breathed in-between her tongue movements. I turned my face into Spencer's to touch lips when I heard a loud honking noise. I swerved to the other side of the road and looked at Spencer. Spencer was crawled up in a ball on my lap laughing. She was laughing so hard she began to choke.

"So you think that's funny huh?" I ask her but all she does is nod her head. I looked up from her and began driving and I felt her nails drawling on my neck. Does this girl ever stop? "Spencer I need you to..." My voice trailed off when I felt her hands on my zipper.

"Ashley I think you should pull over now." I heard her say and I took the next exit off the interstate.


	5. Chapter 5 Drunk Sexual

**Thanks for the favorite stories and the story alerts! I know someone out there is reading my fan-fiction! But it'd also be nice to know how you think. I love the reviews it give me ideas and a better understanding of my audience. Don't stay quiet! Please (: sorry not trying to be greedy just asking for some constructive criticism or some applause.. not that I'm a compliment whore! I just like to hear some reviews damn it (:**

**Spencer's POV**

I blinked multiple times. What just happened? I look across the room and see Aiden on a chair and Chelsea on a couch. I look down on the floor next to a phone is a very awake Ashley staring at me.

"Hi?" I ask at her concern

She just was staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked her looking into her deep brown eyes.

"You're joking right?" She asked whispering.

"I'm so confused. Why is everyone in my room?" I asked looking down at Ashley's shocked state.

"Because of last night.." Ashley began but stopped when we heard floor boards creak outside my door.

"What happened last night?" I asked tilting my head.

Her eyes darkened for a second. Oh the head tilt does it for her. Keep that in mind. I smiled to myself as she shut her eyes then opened them again.

"Last night we.." Ashley stopped when the floor creaked again but this time someone touched the door knob. It was my mother. We look a little similar both blonde and blue-eyes. Her eyes were a tad more grey and more cold. Her face had stress and worry on her wrinkles.

"You're up?" She whispered looking at Ashley and I talking to another. "I thought I heard you how are you feeling?" She asked. I could see her blue scrubs from the other side of the door. She worked the night shift again. No sleep had worn underneath her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just a little groggy. Why?" I asked looking between an embarrassed looking Ashley and a worried mother. I rolled my eyes at both of them and began to sit up but Ashley grabbed my wrists stopping me. My mother gave Ashley a once over and then walked out. Ashley didn't let my wrists go. I just looked at her trying to figure out what she was doing. Her skin had no feeling but comfort and for a strange reason… arousal?

"Ashley why are you holding me.." I look down at her gaze. Oh, I'm naked. I looked at her and smiled genuinely and I went to grab the sheet but she grabbed my other hand.

"Don't." She breathed. I leaned down and we grazed noses. I smiled and slipped my fingers and interlaced them into mine. Then took my other hand free and stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"Did we, you know last night?" I asked her looking into her brown eyes growing gossy. She didn't answer me but looked and searched for the right words.

"Not exactly." She gasped out trying to look away from me. I grabbed her hair and yanked it back revealing her neck. And quickly took my hand from hers to muffle her moan. I smiled down at her.

"Ashley" I said into her neck.

"We uhh got interrupted." She said through my hand.

"What happened?" I asked dropping my hand to the top of the back of her neck scratching her hair line. Slowly pressing my fingers into her roots, I could hear her breath hitch.

"We we're about to.."She began but I pulled her closer to my face when the memory came back to me.

_**Flashback***_

"_I think you should pull over." I told Ashley a little tipsy. I was extremely curious how loud Ashley could make me moan and I wanted to test my hypothesis. Ashley did as she was told and went off the road as fast as possible. I laughed at her immediate actions. I was stroking her abs laying across her lap. This probably not the best position but I could make do. _

_As soon as the car came to a stop Ashley hoped out of the car and I willingly followed her. She was across the top of her hood. _

"_Spencer. I know I was flirting early but I didn't know you weren't available. I'm sorry I'm pushy and I'm a flirt. I shouldn't but I do. But this, this can't happen. It's not right, especially to Aiden." Ashley finished looking at me sadden. _

_I wasn't even thinking about Aiden. Hearing his name made me feel many things… mad, upset, betrayed, love, caring, and gross._

_I looked up at Ashley and knew she was right but she was sending me all the right signals. I know she wants me but she won't do anything. I felt bad for trying to seduce her. I'm engaged for crhist's sake this makes me an adultery and her my mistress and I.. I don't like girls.. Do I? Does Ashley count as being interested in a woman? I mean it's okay to be straight and find females attractive right? I mean Mila Kunis. No Spencer. _

_Ashley must have sensed my state of panic because she told me to stop pancing and breath. _

"_Spencer, I'm not mad or am I going to tell Aiden. You got caught up and a moment and you didn't know what you wanted." Ashley said trying to excuse my behavior. She says the words trying to convience herself but she doesn't know how much of that isn't true._

"_Spencer.." Ashley says looking at me staring at her. _

"_Spencer." _

"_Spencer."_

_**Flashback over***_

"Spencer." Ashley says looking at me.

"Hm?" I say looking at her.

"You spaced out." She says smiling at me.

"Oh, sorry. I remember what happened last night." I say realizing my hand is still in Ashley's hair and I'm still naked in front of the girl that just rejected me last night. It doesn't look like she wants to reject me right now though.

"Ashley." I say looking at her looking me over again.

"Yeah?" She asks unable to look up at me.

"Can we talk about this later? When Aiden and Chelsea aren't exactly a couple feet away and I'm not naked because I don't see this situation going anywhere but bad." I admit felling my checks turn red at my breasts showing.

Ashley doesn't reply back but she is still in a daze thinking.

"Spencer." Ashley says finally looking up at me.

"Yes Ashley?" I ask looking down upon her. I can't read her face right now but I know shes about to say something she didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry you're not available" She begins "but I'm not sorry you're straight." Ashley says as she lets go of my hands and walks out of my bedroom. When the door shut I lie back down and look at the ceiling.

What does she mean she's not sorry I'm straight. I was coming onto her? Does that say hey I'm strict for dicks? No its says I want to see your vagina.. No I am straight because I was just drunk and horny. But I just said I wanted to see her vagina? So does that make me drunk-sexual? I laugh at my own joke.

"What's so funny babes?" I hear Aiden call from the chair. I wrap my sheets around my aroused breasts and look at him.

"Nothing, just thinking how I need to drink more often." I admit and he smiles and goes back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Music Messed Up

**Ashley POV**

That was too fucking close! Her tits. Her naked tits and that thong… Who looks like that in the morning unless they want to be fucked senseless? She's straight. Like cut a rainbow in half straight.. would that still have curves. NO Spencer Dennison. IF you put a P instead of a D Aiden would of have been made fun of. Pennison. Ha-ha. Not funny Ashley. Spencer. No stop thinking about Spencer. I can't. I need to go for a run.

I go into the guest room and take off my jeans from yesterday and slide into a black pair of running shorts and my grey and neon shoes. I put my blue sports bra on and my black hair band in. I grab my green iPod from my bed and walk to the front door. I can see Mrs. Carlin eying me from the living room but I ignore her and start my jog.

_Lay where you're laying _

_Down make a sound _

_I know there watching, there watching _

_All the common the kiddy like play_

_Has people talking there talking (yeah)_

_And you're, you're sex is on fire._

No. Next Song.

_Sex ain't better than love_

_Girl you've been my teacher and I've learned_

_Sex ain't better than love_

Fucking Trey Songz. The man known to drop panties faster than gravity takes an affect.

Can I have some freaking music without a toll on my feelings? I want to not think about Spencer on this jog.. It was the point of running and running. Eh Pon De Replay! Rihanna knows how to get you into a good mood. I mean if I could gush about one decent pop star it'd be Rihanna. I mean yeah she's been through a lot of shit but she came out with a pretty decent career. She sings songs with meanings and songs without meanings. It just makes sense. She is living it up. My obsessive Rihanna playlist goes on. From Don't Stop the Music to We Found Love. Plus she's fucking hot too.

She's almost as hot as Spencer… Maybe not. Not even close.

_Te amo_

_Te amo _

_She says to me_

_I hear the pain in her voice_

_As we danced underneath the.._

Fuck this song. Rihanna you're supposed to help me out!

I run around Spencer's neighborhood. And let the sweat drip from my forehead to my chin. I took out my head phones before I walked through the front door.

As I opened the door I noticed two bodies on the couch it was Spencer and Aiden in a promising position.

"Shit." I said turning my head before walking upstairs.

"Damn it Ashley" I heard Aiden quote before he looked around at me. He was shirtless. Ofcourse.

I covered my eyes and ran into the wall. I fell onto the ground and tried to get back up and fell on the first step. I ran up more to tumble back down again. I could feel my checks grow a darker shade of red every minute I felt my ass touch the ground. I heard a low growl and a loud laugh. I bet you can guess which one wasn't Spencer.

By the time I literally hit rock bottom both Aiden and Spencer were looking down at me. One amused and the other annoyed.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt." I said rubbing my ass. It stung from the hard hit.

"Its fine." Spencer said smiling at my embarrassment. No not as smooth as I was trying to present myself to be clearly.

"No, its not Ashley get up the stairs." Aiden commanded and glared at me.

I raised my hand up to salute him and nodded my head. Spencer hit Aiden's arm and looked down at me with a concerned look.

"You okay Ash?" She asked blushing at my nickname.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I said looking at Aiden.

"Will you know go upstairs.." Aiden begged. I noticed his mini hard. Really Aiden no stamina? I raised an eye brow and a very embarrassed Spencer. The girl is not as innocent as she looks to say the least.

"I didn't know you were busy or else I wouldn't have interrupted your mini dry hump session." I growl at Aiden irritated by his douchebagginess. ( - that's not a real word is it?) Spencer looked upset but I didn't know if me being blunt or Aiden's… douchebagginess.

Now I was more upset because Spencer was upset. Score Ashley. Great job! I murmured to myself..

I walked up to the guest room ashamed at my last run in with the happy couple. They make me want to gag. I feel my reflexes coming up. I start making those sounds as a joke then I bolt to the bathroom actually realizing I wasn't just joking. I vomited in the toilet then wiped my mouth. I guess that was from drinking and running. Life as a bad ass.

I lay on the floor and start doing some sit ups. The more I excerise the better I look right? I mean I don't want to look like one of those gross manly women or bad tranny cases. I just want a nice pack of abs to show off to the ladies.

I throw on my jeans from last night and a see through shirt out of my luggage and head back outside without looking at Spencer or Aiden still on the couch. I drive to the local gas station to buy a pack of cigarettes. I used to think they were gross and trashy but they take me away from my stress.

I light up a pack in the parking lot and began to inhale the toxic fumes. I hope if this wedding doesn't kill me then the cancer will.

"Care to share?" I hear a women's voice over my shoulder.

"Yeah sure." I say handing her a cig.

"Not that." She says giving me the look.

She has her hair cut almost to her shoulder and very dark eyes. I can't really see her face because of the shadow she's standing in. I look at her and she steps closer. Her hair is an auburn color and she has hazel eyes. Her tattoo is exposing on her wrists. She's attractive but isn't my type but once a flirt always a fuck am I right?

"And what exactly do you want?" I asked beating around the bush. Every pun intended.

"Stop the bullshit and just fuck me." She says with a seductive smile. Well she asked nicely so I couldn't say no. I took her to the side of the gas station and began to kiss her neck and underneath her ear. I wasn't in the mood to take it slow. I had sexual frustrations that I had to realize. Something has never felt so good yet so wrong.

She began to moan motivating me to slip my hand down into her pants. She gasped loudly at my touch. I didn't tease her. I began roughly fingering her clit. Her wetness surprised me. We have never met before and she acts as if we've known each other for a couple fucks. I back away from her and she looks flustered.

"What's wrong?" She asks confused.

"Where did you come from?" I ask.

"I work in there I have an hour break. I could smell your lesbian ways and I was hungry. No strings attached. Just a fuck" She says raising her hands.

"I have a place we can go for a couple of minutes if you want me to do you right." I say teasing.

She ended up following me back to Spencer's house. Her mom wasn't home or her father. They were both working late. I took this mystery girl into the guest room and quickly stripped her into her undergarments.

I pounced on her neck and attached my hands to her breasts and lay her out against the wall.

"What's your name?" She ask watching me suck on her breasts.

"Ashley." I say. I don't really care for hers and she doesn't care to give it either.

I quickly rip off her underwear and lowly my face eye level with her lips. I immediately attatch my lips to hers. I didn't drink or give myself a moment to taste her. I just wanted to satisfy my needs fast and get rid of her.

"Oh Ashley" She began to moan louder.

I banged her body against the wall until she begins to orgasm. She squeezes her legs tighter on my face and then I take my thumb and press hard on her clit.

"Fuck." She screams out. Then she climbs off on my face.

"Thanks." She says and puts her clothes back on and leaves. We don't speak she just goes. I don't feel satisfied. I feel empty. I decide to rinse off.

I grab a towel and head into the shower. I strip off my jeans and my shirt and turn on the water. I walk outside of the bathroom and go to check the time. I jump in the shower and look around. I still feel flustered. I just licked a nice one and I still need something.. but what? An idea puts in my head and I look around already knowing nobody is in the bathroom. I slid my hand in between my legs and begin to swirl my clit with my fingers.

mmmm. It been awhile. I need something to get me off. Spencer already comes to mind. I think about her naked. Her nice C cup boobs and her erect nipples. I think of her tanned smooth stomach. The way her hands felt this morning. Her lips how pink and kissable they look every time she laughs. Her blue piercing eyes.

mmm.

Last night. They way she said my name when I was driving. The way she kissed my neck.

mmm.

The way her nails dug in my skin.

Mmm. I'm so close.

The way she circled my thigh and zipper,

Mmm "Spencer" I breathed out feeling my cum around my fingers.

I smiled but then snapped my hand over my mouth realizing that I just screamed Spencer's name after masturbating. Fucking shit did I really just do that? In her house.. What if her and Aiden were hear and heard me.. Im screwed, I mean I can tell them I said Taylor or Sarah. I mean Its not like they think they heard what they heard.

I turn off the shower and tip-toe to the bed hopping it will turn into a giant hole for me to hide in forever.

I hear a couple knocks on the door before I give consent for them to enter. I grip my towel tightly around my body hoping its someone just saying goodnight. Anyone but Spencer. I say come in and yet again I'm wrong it's not an upset Spencer. Don't get me wrong.

It's Spencer. But she looks… She looks… horny?


	7. Chapter 7 Touch A Touch A Touch Me

**LOL my reviewees make me crack up! Keep the comments coming? I'll try not to keep asking.. I know it sounds naggy…**

**Spencer's POV**

"Aiden… That was so awkward didn't you see Ashley's face?" I said pushing Aiden off of me for the third time.

"Babe, Ashley doesn't care that we're fooling around. She will probably bring a girl here sooner or later.." Aiden said trying to persuade me.

"Aiden give up. The moment was over you called her a dyke. That was more than uncalled for. I understand if you're horny but really name calling?" I said giving him my 'you should feel bad look.' He craves under the power of the look. I turn my head away from him and go to the other side of the couch.

Aiden looks up at me and tucks his shirt back in. He looks up at the stair and see's a very determined Ashley running down the stairs. Before he can say anything to her she is out the door.

"Where is she going now?" I asked a tad disappointed.

"I don't know, maybe she got off seeing us. You know and went to get some girls back." Aiden said with a pervy smile. I tried not to look too disgusted by his school boy fantasy to ask the obvious question.

"Girls? Why would she bring back girls?" I said looking at him.

"Spencer.. She's a lesbian. It's why I called her a dyke. I thought you knew." Aiden says bewildered.

"Oh, I thought you were teasing because how bros call each other fags and girls sluts and hoes. I just assumed she was straight." I said looking at him innocently. I guess he bought it.

"No babe. Its why we broke up. She was a lesbian. It hurt the first time I heard it then after awhile we became friends again. I mean a world without Ashley kind of sucks she's a great person and the first girl to have my heart. She will always have a spot with me. But you Spencer. You will always have my heart forever." Aiden finished. He was so sweet. I hate not loving him as much as he loves me.

Aiden leans over and kisses the top of my head. I smile at his protective manner. He makes me feel warm and secure. Nothing could break our moment.. Then I hear his phone buzz. Shit. He mouths and answers. After a few mhm's and a long wanted alright goodbye they hung up.

"Business?" I asked him and he smiled apologetically.

"Don't be mad but I have to fly back to Cali for the weekend. Then I'll come back and pick up where we left off. I think you can manage everything between Ashley and Chels. I love you." Aiden said before waving and walking out the door on me. Again.

I flipped off all the lights and started to scroll through movies.. hmm.. Imagine Me & You. That sounds cute…

I wonder what this is about. Oh. Lesbians… I mean nothing about lesbians bug me. Oh ones married. . No big deal.. Oh there all friends… Alright.. Oh they're kissing… That looks so hot. I stretch out on the couch and watch Luce and Rachael roll around in roses. I smile a little to myself to be disappointed when I see the husband walk in. I can't watch this anymore… I turn the channel.

Touch a touch a touch me I wanna feel dirty. Freaking Rocky Horror... Next. I want to be touched.. No I don't . Stop lying to yourself Spence. I'm thinking of Ashley again. . and touching. I need to really change the channel.

What's this about? A documentary on sexual attractions. I mean nothing else is on. All of a sudden I hear a car door shut and I turn of the TV and hear footsteps. I lay flat on the couch and try not to be seen. I hear Ashley walk inside. Is someone behind her? No just a shadow. I hear her travel up the stairs and a door shut.

Maybe I should go talk to her. I mean Aiden is gone and I have nothing else to do. Not like she is a last resort or anything I just think itd be nice to talk.. I hear a loud thump. I hope she didn't fall. I went to call her name only to hear someone else say it faster. It was more of a moan of –pleasure. Oh god… Is Ashley having sex in my house? I hear another moan to answer my question. The screams get louder and I pop my head off the couch and look at the stairs. There is no way she is still going . She sounds like she is.. wait there is she.. Did that girl just orgasm? By Ashley. IS she really that good?

Wait whoa.. Why do I care? I have Aiden. I smile thinking of his little speech. But the girls moans keep echoing in my head. I'm becoming seduced by curiosity. Should I go peak? I get up to walk but then I hear Ashley's door open.. I run back over to the couch and jump over it so I land on the floor on the other side. The mystery girl walks out and I hear Ashley's shower turn on. I slowly walk up to Ashley's door and slightly left open. I can somewhat walk inside and peak at her in the shower. The glass is see through so I can see everything.

I watch as Ashley slowly takes her hand down into her center. She is needy and looks hot… I see the water dripping down her hair and to her breasts. They are erect and looking at me. Her eyes are squeezed so tight I'm sure she can feel the back of her lids. Her moans are so sensual and husky. She's biting her lip and whimpering. I just keep staring and I can feel myself getting wet. She starts to moan slowly getting louder. Oh my god.. She's fucking herself and I'm watching.. This is so wrong. I look around and slid my hand over my jeans and slowly slide my hand down into my pants.

She is so hot. I start to slowly circle my clit with my fingers trying to be quiet and bit my other hand so she can't hear me. She starts to grab her breasts with her hands and grasp them. I pretend she's fucking me as I enter myself faster and faster. Mm Ashley.. I think.

I start moaning at the same time as her. Our moans are in sync. If only she was thinking of me. I thought going faster wishing.. hoping as I watch her thrust faster and faster.

"Spencer." I hear her scream and I suddenly fall over taking my hand out of my pants. Did she just scream my name? I'm staring at her in misbelief. She's the one that rejected me there is no way she wants me… unless she does? Does she? Did she really say my name? I watch her come down after climaxing and her eyes open and she slaps her hand over her mouth also realizing whose name she just screamed out. She is terrified yet she looks like she didn't regret saying it. I slowly crawl out of her room and she walks out of the bathroom just in time.

She is wrapped into a towel. I honestly can't hold onto this anymore. I need to have her. I knock on the door and she looks a little nervous as she answers to let me come in. I don't hesitate to walk inside. She looks at me confused then understanding. Eventually she looks up at me. I watch her eyes grow darker looking at my hand still in my pants. I think she understands what I want… her.


	8. Chapter 8 You're So Beautiful

**I was soo thinking about changing this Chapter to something total different but at the end of it. I realized this is what felt right soooo enjoy (: and I'm laughing at some of you guys reviews! Thanks for being so supportive and appreciative! And thanks for following this story (: **

**Let me know if you like ittt!**

**Ashley's POV**

Once I see Spencer standing there I look away.. I can't. It takes too much out of me to stare at her. Her blue eyes were striking me. Her partly opened mouth and strong kissable jawline. She didn't say anything but walked closer. Her jeans were unbuttoned and she had a hand placed in her now noticeable white lacey thong. I looked at her physique. Her walk was soft but her moves were determined. I can feel butterflies in my stomach the closer she gets taking slow steps seducing me.

"Oh hey Spence." I barely force out sounding as scared as ever.

"Hello Ashley." She breathes. Her voice was dark yet warm. Her eyes twinkled to the sound of her name.

"What were you doing in there?" She ask stopping an inch away from me.

I didn't say anything for atleast four beats. "Me. Uhh. I took a shower." I said trying to force a smile.

Then she did what killed me. She tilted her head and she knew it worked to. Her face read satification staring at me.

"Really Ashley?" Spencer said beginning to circle around me. "Showering was all you were doing?" She said looking at me over my shoulder. I could feel her radiance from behind me.

"Mhm" I mumbled not daring to move.

"Want to know what it sounded like to me?" Spencer asked slowly into the back of my neck. "What?" I said a little more confident.

"Sounded like you were fucking yourself." She said confident.

"What makes you so sure?" I ask trying to take control.

"Because I watched you scream my name." Spencer says staring me in the eyes.

Boom. She caught me. I was speechless and I'm sure she knew that I wasn't going to fight her anymore.

"Wanna know something else?" Spencer asked smiling.

"What?" somehow came out of my mouth.

"I was fucking myself too."

I was so surprised I didn't feel her hand grab my wrist and place it at the top of her jeans. She took a step closer and then released her grip on my hand. Spencer grabbed my jaw with her other hand and looked into my eyes.

"Ashley." She started but all I had the strength to do was nod.

"I need you to do something for me." She said closing all space between us.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Make me scream your name the way you made yourself scream mine." Spencer didn't move but wanted for me to make action.

I could feel my breath rise, heart- beat rise and her fingers were so convincing on my jaw and neck. Her body felt so warm pressed against mine. Her stomach was smooth. I raised my hand slowly on her back dragging up from her tailbone to her hair. I placed my fingers deep inside her roots and felt her thick blond hair wrap around my fingers. Spencer didn't look at me with lust like most girls she was looking at me begging for me to touch her.

I smiled at her and forced her face to mine until they crashed. At first we didn't move just let our lips touch. I was in a trace. I forgot everything just kissing her. I didn't taste a flavor I tasted her soul. Spencer had both of her hands around my face forcing us harder against each other. I placed both of my hands around her waist and brought her up on the wall forcing her to gasp a needed moan. I felt both of Spencer's hands in my hair pulling my head back exposing my neck. She kissed my jawline and licked up until she bit my ear. Her breath tickled on my skin relaxing to Spencer's dominant side, she was brought back to the floor. She walked me backwards while placing her tongue on top of my bottom lip nibbling and letting her tongue slip onto mine.

Her tongue was gentle and soothing on my mine; twirling together wanting them to become one. Spencer pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. We stopped kissing and just looked at each other. The pace moved from fast and needy to slow. I looked up at Spencer and she looked intimated by me. She needed comfort and reassurance.

"Spencer." I started and she smiled and placed a finger of my mouth.

"Sh.." She said and kissed me gently.

Spencer was straddling me and began to lift her shirt over her head.

I ran my hands over her back and til I reached her bra clasp. She smiled seductively as I let it snap off and fall to the bed.

I sat up and laid Spencer down on the other side and slowly pulled off her jeans showing her tanned long legs. Spencer sat up and took grabbed the top of my towel and let it lay next to her bra. We sat on the bed staring each other in the eye sitting naked in each other's laps. Spencer takes the strands of my bangs and moves them out of my face.

"Ashley you're so beautiful." She says and leans in to kiss me.

I pull Spencer close to me until I'm on top of her again. I kiss her mouth digging my tongue into hers crashing together harder. I kiss her neck making sure every inch has been marked by me.

She I take her breasts in both hands and massage them with my palms. I lower myself over her breasts and kiss her breast sucking slowly at the nipple. Spencer moans softly a starts to bite her lips. I lower another inch down and kiss her stomach feeling her tense up every time I kiss but relaxes when her moans echo throughout the room. I remove one hand and lower it toward her pearl. I dip my hand inside and watch her mouth go wide. I watch her as I take my fingers in and out faster and faster. Spencer begins to jerk her body as I thrust down ward harder and faster feeling her tight walls close around my fingers.

"Oh my god." She screams out as she cums but that isn't enough. I still want Spencer. I don't just want to take Spencer and leave her. I want her to want me inside of her forever. I crawl down till I'm in-between Spencer's legs. She has sweat on her stomach and on her thighs. Her hair is around her face and she is breathing hot and heavy. I can smell her want and I feel her pleasure. I trace my tongue around her clit and lick at the lips. Smiling into every swift movement making Spencer bite her lip harder. Her groans pick back up again.

I begin to flick her clit to the side and up and down.

"Oh god." Spencer says deep and husky making me wet.

Spencer's moans add more wanting for her.

"Oh god." She breaths out. I start to feel her legs shaking against my hands. She takes her legs and wraps them around my head squeezing my face further in. Her back is arc and my head keeps going further. down. With a final lick Spencer lets out a full blow scream.

"Ashley.."


	9. Chapter 9 Complete

**DON'T HATE! This chapter is rather on the short side but its for good reason.! I promise. Thanks for being so … optimistic! The next couple of chapter will be longer so hang in there. Ima try and do atleast two more updates the same day this is posted but…. I have so much summer work its stupid. . . why do I take advanced classes! I want to enjoy my summer.. Sorry for my rambling .. here it is.**

**Spencer's POV**

She kept her promise.. I screamed her name and I don't mean screamed but I screamed. You know that awkward moment when you tell someone you like them and then they say I like you too and you kiss and then it's that realization. Yelling Ashley made me realize how much I still wanted her. It wasn't just a get out of my system thing. The girl is still in-between my legs. She hasn't moved but she doesn't know I'm staring at her with amazement.

I've had sex before and not just sex. I've made love and whatever but this was the best sex I've ever had. And I'm experienced not that I'm a whore. I'm just in shock.

"Spence baby?" Ashley asked looking at me. Awe she called me baby. She knew I was gushing over her because she just blushed.

"Sorry about that.. I was trying to be sincere." Ashley said looking up.

"I like it." I said looking down at her.

Ashley sits up and starts to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" I ask about to burst into tears.

"I thought that's all you wanted." She says looking awkwardly down at the floor boards.

"No Ash . I wanted you. Not sex. You." I admit looking at her.

"Ashley.." I start to say but she is already sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." She asks looking nervous.

"Do it again." I say looking her in the face.

"Again?" She asks looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I don't want you to stop this time. I just want you to keep going." I say grabbing her hands.

"You're sure about this?" She says staring at my erect nipples. I smile flattered at her compliments of my body.

"Ash, I just told you I want you to touch me and you're questioning me. Why?" I ask curiously.

"I don't want to…" Ashley stopped thinking of the right things to say.

"I don't want you to hold back Ashley. I'm not one of those girls that just want your tongue. I want you." I said grabbing her chin.

Once I saw she believed me. I fell on top of her kissing her. Ashley had this ability of making me feel invincible yet vulnerable. Her hands touched me like how I've always needed to be touched. Her adoration marks make me feel wanted completely. Ashley started kissing my upper thighs and massaging right below my bum. She doesn't touch me yet, she builds up anticipation wanting me to want her with everything. She doesn't know that just by kissing me she sets me off.

I feel her enter me again and the familiar feeling becomes better than the last time. She's curling her fingers to hit my walls causing my body to jerk fast. I can hear my moans go a higher pitch every time she enters me.

She presses on my clit causing me to cum again. She looks up at me for permission and I watch her head bob back down underneath me. I observe her technique and facial expressions. I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. The way she smiles into me after I cum. I feel her teeth scrape against my sides as she dips her tongue into my hole as far as possible curving it at the entrance as she teases. I can feel all my fluids race to her face. The way she moans into me as I'm spread giving myself to her. It's so intimate yet so sexy and fulfilling. I feel my legs collapse on her to be held up. Ashley raises up and kisses my mouth again. She has sweat dripping from her hair line onto her neck and her abs.

I stick my tongue in her mouth as she thrusts her fingers in and out of me. Pumping each one harder than the last. I moan and whimper to the pleasure she is producing me. Ashley grabs my face and brings me closer to her. She forces my body to sit across her lap and kisses my breasts as she supports my back.

"Oh god Ash." I say again egging and begging for her to keep going.

My knees unlock and hips buckle but she holds me in place. Ashley switches with her tongue to her fingers, to her teeth back to her tongue. Not growing tired or weak. She just keeps going through my multiple orgasms and blackouts. I wake up and feel her still inside me. The feeling doesn't grow old but begs and begs for more. I've never felt so wanted before. Ashley grabs my waist so I'm sitting on top of her grabbing the bedframe. I'm trying to hold myself up but it becomes harder and harder each movement she adds. I grab a hair full of Ashley's hair as I hear her moan. I ride out the rest of my orgasm trying to suffocate her into me.

"Fucking Ash." I throat out trying to still hold onto her hair but feel my body shake and collapse back onto the bed. I feel my hips buckle again unable to hold them up. I can feel Ashley's thoughts entering me. She moans and groans with me louder together as a rhythm each moan louder than the last.

"Spencer you taste so good." I heard Ashley moan into me until I can't hear or feel anything at all. Except I do feel something… I feel complete.


	10. Chapter 10 I'll Be Waiting

So listen to this I'm what you call an extreme procrastinator. I like to work under pressure or I slack off. I like doing things right on the due date because I'm a perfectionist. Any who, I had to read a novel that I read the exact same storyline last semester. (yeah I'm in semesters. Cool kid) Any who I had to read this novel I had no interest in. none. So I bullshited this essay but what pissed me off was that this book has multiple view points and the teacher wants you to interpatate (hardest word to spell) the books ending.. but how can you do that? That's a biased opinion to only choose a character when they all had different outcomes. Sorry. I went off about this to my mom and she said I was being stubborn but ehh shit happens (: here's your update.

**Ashley's POV**

I don't remember falling asleep but I will always remember waking up to Spencer's voice. She was talking in her sleep. She had a beautiful naked glow. We were both tangled together in my queen sized bed. Her head was on my neck. I was perfectly at ease. Spencer started to stretch and eventually she opened her eyes and hugged me tighter. I smiled to myself and kissed her hair. After I placed my head back on the pillows, Spencer rolled her head so she was staring at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." I said smiling at her.

Spencer didn't smile but just looked at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I don't remember falling asleep. Did you stop first?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't remember. I just know that last night was amazing." I said blushing looking at her.

"Ashley, don't be embarrassed. We had sex and it was more than worth it to me." Spencer said pulling me in for another kiss.

I fell Spencer roll on top of me and hold my neck in hers. It was full of passion and appreciation.

She finally realeases me and sits on top of me staring again.

"What are you looking at?" I giggle and feel a little insecure.

"I'm just thinking." She teases.

"about?" I say looking at her hands rubbing my abs. like I said.. ladies love the abs.

"How I didn't want last night to end." She says biting her lip.

"No, Spence. I know that look. I'm not having morning sex with you." I say crossing my arms.

"Why not? Ash! Please.." She begs pouncing up and down on my stomach.

"Because.." I say before I realize the real reason.

"What?" She ask noticing my change of mood.

"Ashley, I'm not using you for sex. I promise. " Spencer finishes.

I still don't say anything. Spencer bends over and grabs my neck so her mouth is by my ear.

"Spencer.." I struggle under her touch.

"Ash, there is nothing wrong with wanting me. You can like to slowly thrust your fingers inside of me and watch me moan. Its okay to taste my fluids as I cum all over your face." She says tickling the surface of my skin. Her husky tone gave me shivers.

"Ashley.." Spencer says trying to get me to look at her. Suddenly I hear her moaning.

"Spence what are you.. woah." I say completely shocked.

"Spencer is sitting at the other side of the bed fingering herself infront of me. She looks so sexual yet still wanting more. I want as she slowly dips her fingers inside of her and the way her eyes close and then open and stare at me.

"Ashley, I need some help finishing myself off. Could you help me please?" Spencer asks slowly climbing back onto my stomach smiling wickedly.

Have you ever felt a girls fluids drip down your stomach before? Because if you haven't you should. It's the most sensational feeling to know that the thought of me entering her any moment makes her want me even more.

"Ashley, don't tell me to tell you again." Spencer demanded looking at me.

"How much do you want me." I say looking at Spencer analyzing.

"Ashley.." Her voice sounded so needy it almost crushed me.

"Yes.." I say dragging on the s

"Ashley I want you so bad that if you don't touch me I will touch you." She says determined.

"Oh is that so?" I ask teasing her.

"You're just going to take me?" I ask looking at her trying to crack but she isn't.

Spencer digs her nails into my arms slowly dragging them from my wrists to my shoulders as she starts to grab my breasts grabbing them and pushing them against me and back to herself. She squeezes hard at the nipples causing me to jerk.

"Oh that's what does it for you huh?" She ask smiling.

I slap her hands away only to be restrained by her again.

"I asked if you liked it." Spencer said teasingly.

I just nod my head dumbfounded. Spencer smells my hesitation and she sees my bluff. She raises an eye brow looking at me from above and I can't help but melt. Spencer soon turns her head revealing a cocky smile. I can feel myself get wet. Yes Spencer if you didn't notice you're what does it for me. Spencer leans over and goes to kiss me. I close my eyes ready to touch her lips and notice she hasn't moved yet. I open my eyes to a very amused Spencer standing in the door frame.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" I scream and pound my fist against the sheets.

" Eh, It was hotter watching you squirm then actually giving you satification. It got me off what can I say?" Spencer smiles and motions for me to follow her. I get out of bed and stand in front of her. Even though I was just looking at her. I have never felt so intimate with someone in my life.

"What ?" I ask smiling at her.

"I want to make you breakfast. I want you to know I'm not leaving you for good. I'm just going to get food. I want you to stay here and promise me you won't leave. I want you to promise me you'll be waiting." Spencer asks looking almost nervous.

"I'll be waiting." Was all I could say before Spencer locked me in her arms and kissed me.

Spencer left and I missed her right away. I walked over to the bed with my nakedness and pulled out my laptop. Google search.

S.p.e.n.c.e.r. C.a.r.l.i.n

_**Results**_

_Aiden Dennison & Spencer Carlin Engaged! Happy couple of eight years newly engaged 4 months until wedding. _

Scrolling…

Spencer Carlin

Spencer Carlin graduate from USC hires Ashley Davies as Stacey in new Tv/Musical series called Busted. Davies plays character of a young high school girl who is a bit of a trouble maker( what Ashley has actually been known for). Stacey, Ashley's character, is a closeted star who hopes to make it. Not only does the show focus on the bad girl rock child but a group of her friends who all have secret talents. Busted is most likely going to be premiering in the fall.

How did I not know Spencer was one of the producers? Like one of the major producers… Why didn't Aiden mention it? I mean he talks about how she is nonstop.. Oh god.. I just made love Aiden's fiancé. And not just your typical made love.. wait I made love. It wasn't fast and sloppy. I did it until I fell asleep. Then we cuddled. We spooned. We kissed and I'm getting breakfast in bed. I like Spencer and she's engaged.. to Aiden. Shit. What did I just do? But the worst part was why didn't I feel bad?


	11. Chapter 11 Twenty Questions

**Sorry this took so long! I've been super busy with a bunch of summer work and my actual job! Here is your update. Let me know what you think!**

**Spencer's POV**

"_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah"_

I smiled at Ashley singing as she was sitting on the bed tapping her pencil on what looked like to be a pad of paper. Her laptop was on the bed and her eyes flickered back and forth between her laptop and her sheet of paper.

Ashley stood up and starting to twirl around singing the beginning.

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"_

She strapped her guitar on and beginging striking her chords. She looked so passionate yet so in the zone. Banging her head and grinding into her guitar. I was laughing behind the cracked door at Ashley's bedroom performance.

"Def Leppard huh?" I said walking in the door.

Ashley blushed and put her guitar back on the floor. She walked over to her bed and looked at me holding a tray.

"Who would of thought you listen to rock?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrow.

"I listen to rock. I mean only the good stuff." I said trying to sound casual.

"You do? Name a Bon Jovi song." Ashley said confidently.

"Just one. That sounds easy.. Save a Prayer." I smiled cockily looking at Ashley.

"Okay. I believe you for now." She smiled as I sat down next to her.

The tray's main dish was my mom's secret recipe French toast. Three sides, scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and a cup of bacon. I also brought Ashley a glass of apple juice. She made a surprised face looking down at her breakfast. She looks absolutely shocked. Bingo, She looked back at me.

"You made this?" She asked searching the food for an answer.

"Yes. Just for you." I blushed and looked toward the window.

"Awe, Spence you're so sweet." She said and picked the fork up from the side and begin to shyly eat the eggs. She moaned tasting them.

"Why does this taste so good?" Ashley asked embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm known to make the ladies a good breakfast. " I said over confident

"Is that so?" She ask pushing my shoulder.

"Yesh. It is." I said smiling at her already devored empty plate of eggs. She began to break the bacon.

"Oh, do you want a piece?" She asked looking ashamed.

"No. I made it for you silly! If I wanted some I would have made myself one." I said pushing the tray back to her.

She eyed her laptop then back to the food and up to me.

"What were you looking up?" I asked curious.

"Oh, nothing. Just reading the good ol' emails." Ashley said slowly dragging her fingers to the laptop.

I snatched the laptop out of her grip and it was in my lap.

"So you don't mind if I just look something up really quick." I said before taking a glance at it.

"Go ahead." Ashley said causally. Maybe it was just her emails. Right before I opened the cracked laptop. Ashley kicked me so I fell off the bed and Ashley shut the laptop with her foot.

"Oh. Sorry about that I didn't mean to." Ashley said looking down at me on the wooden floor.

"Oh. I bet." I said doubting Ashley's accidental kung foo abilities.

I sat back on the bed and picked up the laptop and opened it.

"You'll never guess the password." Ashley said sing song.

Well Ash. Guess who forgot to turn there password back on. I looked down at the screen and read my name.

"Guess who doesn't need one." I said and looked back down.

Ashley's face flushed colors and she began to stuff get out of the bed. I grabbed her wrist and moved the laptop to the side as I pulled her ontop of me.

"Ash. If you want to know something all you have to do is ask." I said and brushed her worry lines away.

"I just didn't want you to think I was prying." Ashley said looking me in the eyes. Her brown eyes melted me down to the core. I smiled at her vulnerability. She was worried what I would think about her if she asked questions about my personal life. That's so cute. She cares how I feel about her.

"Well, twenty questons." I said feeling like a high scholer again.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked smiling.

"Don't be a smart ass." I snuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine. You go first." Ashley rolled her eyes at me but I knew she didn't mean it.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked curiously thinking about Glen.

"Uno. Her name is Kyla. She is my half-sister." Ashley said turning her head. "How many do you have?" She asked looking toward the ceiling.

"I have three. I have Clay who is my oldest brother, he is married to Chelsea my sister in law and they have a baby girl named Sean. And my other older brother is Glen." I said looking at Ashley.

"Why Sean?" She asked smiling at me.

"They always liked the face I'm a girl and I have a 'boy' name. So they wanted to carry on the tradition." I smiled.

"How are you famous?" I asked being blunt. Ashley's eyes narrowed at me then relaxed.

"Well. My dad is Raife Davies." She said looking at me. Then it hit me.

"You're Raife Davies daughter?" I said looking at her surprised.

"Yes." She giggled looking at me.

"That would explain why you have such an amazing voice." I said brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled simply.

"You were a purple venom fan weren't you?" Ashley asked turning her head.

"Aiden got me into them." I said embarrassed not have making a connection earlier.

"Oh." She said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" I asked touching her back facing me.

"Nothing." She said as she stood up.

"Ash. I know there is something wrong." I said looking towards her. I stood up and turned her around.

"What is this Spence? I know I'm not one to put labels on things but it'd be nice to know what you're thinking I mean if this is a one-time get it out of your system. If you wanted to try the girl bandwagon. If you I don't know thought it'd be something to do before you're married. Tell Aiden that I can't keep it in my pants." I watched Ashley pace around the room pointing and moving her hands with gestures.

"Ash." I said cutting her off.

"No its not to get out of my system. I've never been one to be on a bandwagon. No. You cant keep it in your pants. But I like you. That's the truth. I find you interesting and I've never been so intrugied by someone before. I feel something for you I just don't know what it is.. yet. So, If you want to put a label on it call me yours. I know its confusing with me being engaged. I don't know what is going on just let me like you. Let me try something I've wanted to do since I've seen you." I said looking her up and down.

She stood silent for a couple of moments before looking at me.

"What?" I said nervously.

"I can keep it in my pants thank you very much." She said looking 'hurt'.

"Oh so after all that the only thing you heard was you can't keep it in your pants." I said .

"No, I heard it all. I heard you like me and you don't know what you're doing with Aiden instead of me." She said smiling.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"But you wanted to." Ashley said moving closer to me.

Ashley began kissing my neck.

"I.. Ash.. I didn't say that." I said watching Ashley hypnotize me again with her lips.

"Listen. We can call this whatever you want as long as you know one thing." Ashley said smiling into my neck.

"What is that?" I asked feeling my breath hitch.

"Aiden may be able to get inside you. But he will never be able to go as deep and make you cum the way I do." Ashley said before pushing me back onto the bed.

"You're damn right." I said before attaching my lips to Ashley's once again.


	12. Chapter 12 Niña

**Hello.(: sorry its been a little longer than I had hoped.. Here's your update. I am trying to lets say.. Spice up the chem. Soo.. tell me what you think. Update…. Below! Oh by the way.. its a little long. So. I hope its a good long and not a bore long!**

**Ashley POV**

I woke up again but it was darker. I woke up to an upset Spencer's voice.

"No this is not what I had planned. Yes it is a total inconvenience." Spencer rushed fast into her cell. She sat on the window ceil tied up in a bath rope. I sat up and looked at her fingers rubbing her forehead.

"I know. I know but it's my production and this is not going to make any one happy. I was at least supposed to have a good month prior.." Spencer stopped and looked at me staring at her with confusion.

"Excuse me Madison. I am going to have to call you back." She said before hanging up. It was arousing seeing how bossy Spencer could be. I ignored the wetness rising in my pants long enough to look at Spencer.

"Hey baby." I said smiling at her stretching. "Come here." I said grabbing air. Spencer swung her legs on the floor and walked toward me. I smirked at her breasts slowly showing from her exposed skin. She rolled her eyes letting a smile met her eyes and she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing a side of worry.

"We have to leave." She said looking guilty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Production starts tomorrow." She said scraping her toes on the ground.

"It doesn't start for atleast another.." I dragged my words out realizing she just had this conversation.

"Yeah.. I know." Spencer looked devasted.

"So this means?" I asked.

"We fly back to Cali.." She said looking exhaling a long breath.

"Together." I smiled touching her hand.

"I just don't want to leave this yet." She said gesturing towards us.

"Spence. You can change the location but you won't change my feelings for you." I said trying to convince her.

She flipped her head back to look at me shocked.

"What?" I said blushing.

"That was so sweet." Spencer said flabbergasted trying to keep a straight face.

"You are such a brat you know that." I laugh in-between my words.

"A brat. Really Ash? How does that make you feel?" She smirks.

"Are you smirking at me?" I ask pressing my hand to my chest.

"OFcourse." She exaggerating the of.

"So what are you worried about?" I asked.

"Honestly." She said trying to avoid my eyes.

"No. Lie to me. I love it." I say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and says "Well, I know I like you and it's hard to control myself around you. I just want to be professional I guess." She says flattening the bed sheets.

"So you've heard about my rep…" I say nervously.

"No. Why?" She asks surprised.

"That I'm a bad girl like my dad. Well except he was a bad ass. You know the causal drugs and sex with strangers." I said feeling regret for bringing up the subject thinking of my mother.

"Well he sounds like you." She says not seeing my resent clearly.

"Huh?" I say confused.

"Well, you know total bad ass. I don't know about the drugs. I'm hoping not.. But the casual sex. Oh yah. I'm an example." She says smiling. I roll my eyes at her.

"That's not what I meant." I say pushing her away from me.

"Oh. Bummer I was only hoping I'd get seduced by the all sexy Ashley Davies." Spencer teased.

"Don't push your luck." I say squirming away from her.

"Your no fun." Spencer whines.

"I'm trying to be serious. There are some nasty things people say about me.. So I just don't want you to jump the gun if I don't forewarn you." I say shyly.

"Ash. I don't care who you were. I just care who you are with me. Clear?" She says "I just want honesty and I really don't want to know about your ex's. I'm the jealous kind so I don't want to know anything. Alright?" She says standing up.

"Okay. Where are you going?" I ask feeling flustered.

"To pack.. We fly back in a couple of hours.. by the way. They may call you . Just say you were already informed." She says prancing out.

I sit up in my bed and bang my fist on it. I quickly bounce up and down doing a Spencer victory dance. My ego couldn't be held in any longer. I was a little nervous to go back to La La Land with Spencer. Spencer twirls back around the doorframe and smiles.

"You alright?" She smiles.

"Perfect." I say quickly bouncing out of bed falling face first on the wooden floors.

"Why are you on the floor Ashley we have plane to catch.." I don't have to look up at Spencer to know she is mocking me.

I gather my strength and vastly scurry about my room emptying my clothes in a mega-bag suit case. I through underwear and well Spencer's clothes from last night in there too. I have a feeling she may be needing them later . I put my hair back and stressfully place sweat pants on and a white loose v-neck. I hear Spencer knock. She laughs at the tornado on the floors and sloppily thrown inside my bags.

"Stop!" I say sitting on my last suit case. I look up and see a very nude Spencer looking down at me.

"I..umm.. What are you?" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt Spencer pulling me up.

"Shower. Breathe." Spencer whispered pulling me back into the shower. I stood frozen as she twisted the knob on . The steam began to build up. Spencer places her hands underneath my shirt touching my abs moving them to my lower back. Her touch makes my heart sped up. Her blue eyes are searching for something in my face. She raises my shirt off my already sweating body and lifts it over my head forcing me to be in-between her elbows. I moan at the first encounter and she tilts her head.

I stop breathing again. She places my shirt in the sink and winks at me. I can feel the heat from the water surround us. She has her hands around my back. She digs her nails up and down my back before digging her teeth into my jawline. I can feel her hands cup my breasts as she forcing me against the sink. I switch so her ass is somewhat leaning against it. I pick her up and she pushes me off of her.

"Ash." She begs.

"What?" I say trying to kiss her.

"Let me touch you." She looks at me desperately her blue eyes striking my core.

"I am." I say confused.

I go back and began to kiss her neck. She moves forward my mouth and grinds her body into mine hard. Then she drapes her arms around my neck. Her legs wrap from the air to my waist and I feel her fluids on my stomach again driving me crazy. She tights her arms around my neck forcing me to be even closer.

Spencer attaches her lips to me and I feel her tongue flowing. I began to moan feeling the sensation. My blood is racing faster in my veins. I feel my back suddenly hit a wall. I groan at the roughness but smile at a very eager Spencer. She drags her nails from the back of my neck with both of her hands down my breasts cupping them then down my abs. Spencer is on her knees below me. I feel my thighs go bare and Spencer kissing every inch of skin slowly showing as my pants fall down. She takes her hand and lifts me against the wall and sweeps under pulling them all the way off and moving them across the bathroom.

I see Spencer again and she smiles at me.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She teases biting my lip. Yes, Spencer it was. I roll my eyes and feel her brush up against me again choking on my laugh I feel hot water scolding my back. It feels amazing. Spencer moves her hands back up in my hair and releases my hair tie and I can hear it slap around her wrist. She twirls me and places kisses moving down my spine and I let my head fall back feeling the shower hit my body. Spencer opens my legs and I feel myself quiver at her dominance. Holy shit. I moaned rocking forward holding the shower wall. I could feel Spencer smile on my back.

"Turn around Ashley." Spencer said.

I did as I was told defeated by Spencer's magical powers.

"Why'd you stop you tease?" I asked and Spencer looked confused. I realized she had a bottle of soap in her hand.

"I needed you to get my back before I got yours." She smirked realizing my state of mind. Oh.

I quickly grabbed the bottle and squirted the soap into my hands as Spencer turned around pleased. I began to scrub every nock and cranny. She moaned loudly as I twirled her breasts in my hands slightly flicking the nipple trying to arouse her. I grabbed her ass and massaged it thoroughly. Spencer has a nice perky cute butt. I smiled at how firm it was. I bent down and began to scrub her thighs feeling her tighten at my touch is a Spencer turned on? I think so..

I pounced on the moment of taking power back. I planted kisses in a trial down Spencer's spine to her crack. I moved her so she could feel the water hit her back. She jumped at the heat but soon relaxed getting used to the temperature. I picked up the shampoo and began to scrub Spencer's dripping wet hair. I tried not get distracted watching the water roll off her erect nipples. Oh god. Spencer was smiling at my admiration. I tried to hide my blush but she rolled an eye brow. I scrubbed watching the bubbles disappear in her hair and let her switch with me massaging my scalp. I placed her against the side having the water go between us as I separated her legs again only to add my hand in-between her thighs.

I moan feeling her insides dripping for me. Her eyes open as she watches my hand thrusting inside of her and out. She begins to shake underneath my grip. She is close. I slow down not wanting her to come already. She narrows her eyes at me and I smirk. She knows what I'm going for. Spencer bangs her head against the wall. "Fuck Ash." She moans bringing her mouth on my shoulder trying to muffle the moan. I smiled and feel her walls close around my fingers. I begin to do it again feeling Spencer's breath hitch on my neck. I feel her warm liquids drip on my fingers and my wrist. The familiar feeling of going in and out. Spencer begins to shake again. Her breath stopping and going faster and faster. This time she moans my name as she bites hard on my neck. I feel her body give out and I slowly glide her to the floor.

She grabs the side of the tub and looks up at me as I begin to apply conditioner in my hair slowly silking it out hearing the water drop at the bottom. I bend over and place conditioner in her hair also to be met my razor. I look down at Spencer unable to stand she smiles.

"What?" I ask curious.

"I want you to use it." She smiles.

"What..." my voice begins to trail off.

"Not like that Ash! Spencer trys to splash water up at me. "I want you to shave my .." She stopped talking.

"Legs? Arms? Armpits?" I ask curious as to how much strength Spencer has.

"No." She blushes.

"You're pussy." I say nonchalantly.

"You make it sound … dirty." Spencer winces.

"Vagina?" I ask.

"That's too… normal." Spencer says twirling the razor thinking.

"Really… to normal?" I ask thinking of the reason they call things a name. Identification.

"It has to be cute." Spencer smiles.

"Like Niña?" I blushed thinking of my creativity.

"I want you to shave my Niña." She blushed to shrugging her shoulders saying Niña.

I bend over grabbed the razor out of Spencer's hand. I've never done this before. I picked her up and leaned her against the wall and began to shave her... Niña. I smiled to myself happy with the nickname. At least I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me. I was kind of turned on branding Spencer's little Niña.

After a long pause of waiting Spencer looked down.

"What'd you make?" She smiled at me.

"I put an A for Ashley. I know creative." I said stepping back looking at it.

"I think it's hot" Spencer tried to get a better look.

"Yes. Yes. I am." I smiled. Spencer turned off the shower and we walked out of it together giggling.

"Shit." Spencer mouthed.

"What?" I asked.

"Our flight is in two hours." Spencer looked stressed but smiled and grabbed my lips into yet another breath taking kiss.


	13. Chapter 13 Jealous?

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! It means a lot to know a lot of you guys love my story(: keep up the comments and I will keep up with the updates! Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I are sitting in the airport. It's busy for a Sunday afternoon. Multiple people have recognized both of us asking of autographs and pictures. Ashley has had more. It surprises me how humble she is with her fans. She hugs and says sweet things. Once we sat down she buried her head underneath a cowgirl hat and aviators. She was what I like to call Ashley's stealth mode. She looked amazing wearing black skinny jeans, boots, and a red and black leather jacket showing a little bit of her lacey bra. I'm gitty sitting next to her.

She was reading the inside of a People magazine. She looks up and smiles at me.

"What?" She asks looking at me.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." I smile winking at her intimately.

"Is that so Miss. Carlin?" She smiles at me crinkling her nose.

"Stop doing that?" I say crossing my legs. Ashley cocks her head to the side and eyes my legs and my face.

"Why?" She asks cautiously.

"Because I don't like it." I said determined to drop the subject.

"You don't like it when I smile?" she ask trying to frown.

I giggle at her tempt.

"No, the nose cringe thing." I say looking back down at my magazine opening the first page.

Ashley snorts noticing the upside down page.

"Can you look at me please?" Ashley says sweetly placing her hand over mine. I can feel the electric pulse heating up my hand. Ashley's brown eyes glossing over. I can tell she feels it to. I'm just staring at her lips quivering and she slightly moves her hand to my thigh and a smile creep on to her face contagiously to mine.

"Flight number 23 is now boarding." It broke my gaze away from Ashley and I grabbed my purse. I could still feel her heat on my hand. I looked down and smiled at her. She interlocked our fingers and gave me a weak smile as we walked to the gate.

"Next." The attendant said looking at Ashley and I. We both handed her our boarding passes unable to stop smiling.

"Ashley Davies the one and only?" She said breathless. Yay! Another crazed fan. I thought I had enough of it from Aiden. I rolled my eyes at the cute short haired young attendant.

"No. Not the one and only. I looked on Facebook a when I was a couple girls from Indiana and well.. Colarado who had the same name. Three in Ohio, I am one of them. " Ashley smirked at her.

Well damn. Ashley doesn't like that much attention..

"Oh, I apologize miss. I didn't mean to offend you." She says embarrassed and lets us pass.

"Wait ... Spencer?" She says brushing her hair behind her hair.

"Yes." I ask curiously.

"Are you who I think you are?" She ask almost ashamed.

"Yes." I smile.

"I can't wait to see the premiere of Busted!" She blushes.

"Me either." Ashley smile at me.

The attendant narrows her eyes at Ashley realizing she is indeed thee Ashley Davies she was hoping for. She then notices us holding hands. She smiles turns on her heels and looks back at the other annoyed passengers. I except Ashley to let go but she doesn't. We walk through the plane and sit in first class. The seat swifts as we sit in them. Ashley lets me sit by the window seat. I grab my purse and slowly dig through it for my cell phone to shut it off. I turn around to see Ashley have a camera out.

"This is thee one and only Ashley Davies on a flight going back to California from Ohio with the greatest producer and also my new bestfriend Spencer Carlin." Ashley turns her head to look at me. I blush at her news reporter voice but giggle.

"Spencer, may I ask you some questions before take off?" She says cocking her head. She's taking my moves.. I nod my head and try to contain a professional profile.

"Latest news is that you have hooked up with an all time hottie superstar? You've been recently been seen in Ohio in muiltple places mostly involving beds and showers." Ashley trys to not smile and I smirk at her.

"Is that so Miss Davies?" I ask staring at the camera.

" That's what muiltiple and when I say muiltple I mean muiltple by standers have said. In many, and when I say many positions." Ashley smiles wickedly at me.

"I can't deny the by standers can I? I have a fan base I must keep. The truth is yes. I have been spotted with an as you call this all time hottie superstar." I cover my face pretending to be ashamed.

"I guess the truth comes out… Who is this mystery superstar you've been keeping in your closet?" Ashley asked smirking at the irony.

"I can't say unless the publicity gets to us." I say dramatically making Ashley tip her head back and crack up.

"Is he famous?" Ashley speaks up after containing herself.

"I never said it was a he.." I tilted my head making Ashley freeze. I smiled mockingly at Ashley letting her know. That I got to her.

"This girl have a name?" Ashley said as if she was questioning there was a girl.

"she does.." I hesitate moving closer to Ashely. Ashley sits still waiting for my answer.

"Kate French." I smile looking at Ashley. Ashley narrows her eyes at me and rolls them.

"Are you jealous? Imagining Kate and I?" I ask mocking Ashley's pout face.

"No, Miss Carlin. I am one to not become jealous." She answers.

"Really?" I ask. Calling over the attendant.

"Excuse me miss." I begin to bat my eyes at her.

"Do you know if the bathrooms are available?" I ask smirking at her. The same attendant from earlier smiles at me and points.

"If you need assistance let me know." She winks and walks on.

Ashley is glaring at me but avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing babe?" I ask looking at Ashley.

Ashley still avoiding all eye contact. I mean two can play this game..

I stand up and began to walk to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Ashley ask watching me move past the flight attendant.

"Excuse me. Miss?" I ask innocently.

"Yes?" She seems confused.

"You see her?" I say pointing to Ashley.

"Yes ma'am." She responds amused.

"That is Ashley Davies." I say as if she should she already know.

"Yes ma'am I figured." She says still amused.

"I am her agent and she needs all of her needs given to her over this flight are we clear?" I say leaving hints of 'favors' to be done.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." She says. I touch her hand for appreciation. I walk back to the seat and sit next to a very nervous Ashley. The captain came on and told us we would be leaving I watch the flight attendants showing us where the exits were. She flashed a giant smile towards us causing me to smile back. Ashley played tennis between us. She was getting a little annoyed at my lack of attention.

After take-off Ashley remained quiet. I ancipiated the bathroom sign go on and I unbuckled my seat belt and tapped the flight attendant and walked to the bathroom knowing she was behind me. I didn't lock the bathroom excepting a someone to be behind me. I heard a knock and I smiled before answering.

"Yes.." I said being halfway interrupted by crashing lips.. I smiled feeling Ashley's hands running up my back.

"I thought you said you weren't jealous." I said pulling away from her.

"Shut up." She smiled and had her hand on both sides of my neck pulling me into her. Her kisses were full of passion and need.

"Ash." I say breathing on her neck.

"Yeah?" She ask looking down.

"I…" I froze up looking at her.

"You what?" She raises her eye brows.

"I … have to" I stopped again.

"Tell Aiden." A voice said behind us. I realized it was the flight attendant from the front desk. Her name read Stephanie.

Ashley bit the inside of her mouth.

"Hello Ashley." Stephanie said.

"Hi. .ie." Ashley said separating her name.

I think they know each other from the anger between both of them. SHIT.


	14. Chapter 14 I Can't

**So things are about to get what I would like to call SCANDALOUS! I mean a Spashley story is never good without a great scandal am I right? ( insert evil laugh ) Its not like a soap opra. Everything will make sense after… Just wait it out a couple of chapters…**

**Ashley's POV**

I knew I had seen her before, I just couldn't put my finger on her. She looked the exact same.. Short brown hair poop brown eyes short athletic build. I should have known from the way she looked at Spencer and I that she was.. Stephanie.

"What do you want?" I ask her spatting my words out.

"Nothing Ashley." Stephanie smiled at both Spencer and I.

I could tell not only was Spencer nervous she was also very confused.

"How's probation?" I asked looking at her hoping to get a reaction.

"I just got off last month." She smiled at us.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Stephanie. Ashley's ex." Stephanie smiled at Spencer and raised a hand to her. Spencer was in shock she didn't move.

"You are not my ex. Stephanie you are my nothing. Right now you are violating your contract and I would avoid me if I were you." I said trying to intimidate her. It didn't seem to be working.

"You're probably right." Stephanie smiled again and walked away. I let go of Spencer's hand and shut the door. She dropped down on the floor and said to breath fast.

"Spencer." I said holding her face in my hands but she kept shaking and holding her breath.

"Spencer." I said more nervous trying to get her to respond but I received nothing but more shaking.

"Spencer!" I yelled grabbing her holding me closer.

Spencer shook a few more times before she stopped.

Her eyes blinked and she fell over leaning on the wall huffing.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" I asked her looking at her rocking back and forth.

"I have anxiety attacks." Spencer staring coughing and clenching her chests.

"Baby." I said feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so stressed."

"I know. It just happens don't be sorry Ash." She tried to smile at me but knew I was too worried.

Spencer tried to stand up but fell back down. She grabbed my sides trying to claw her way up me like a tree. I pulled her against the wall. Spencer kept freaking out every time I would stop touching her so I leaned her against the sink and held her hips.

"Ashley who was that?" Spencer says. I touch her face and hold her face.

"You want to have that conversation with me right now?" I ask with concern.

"Ash." She begs.

"Spence you're not really in the best state of mind right now and I don't want to stress you out anymore." I say staring at her. "I will tell you later. When you are calm I shall tell you. Promise." I say kissing her gently.

Spencer deepened the kiss for comfort gripping tightly to me. I could feel her tongue slide into my mouth and twirl around my tongue. Nothing else matter more to me than Spencer right now. I could feel her want and her needs pouring into me and I had to give her everything I could. I slide my hands around her lower back pushing her to me not forcing. I don't want her to stop breathing again. Eventually the kiss stopped and we pulled away from another.

Spencer doesn't say anything but lean into me. I can feel her shaking softly trying to contain herself. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her out of the bathroom. I softly place her in her seat and ask for a blanket. Spencer lays across my lap and falls asleep.

I stroke all of the hairs out of her face. I was pissed that my past had caught up to me already. I did forewarn Spencer and she does deserve to know. I just don't know how to tell her now. If she didn't have anxiety I would tell her right? I mean she said she didn't want to know but… I just don't know how to. Fucking Stephanie. Why me? The first time in my life I have actually liked someone and Stephanie. Really?

Why this flight? Why? Was this the only one she could possibly be on today. Wait.. how did she know about Aiden? And how did she know who Spencer was? This doesn't make sense… I mean years ago she knew everything because of .. It hurts to much to think about it. I can't. It almost makes me right now feel like crushing her. I can feel my teeth clenching. I look over my shoulder and see her smirking at me.

She knows something I don't know and I don't like it. Oh, When this plane lands. I will get her fired. I will beat her ass. I will… I wont do anything. I can't. She knows about Spencer and Aiden. She clearly saw Spencer and I kissing. I mean how would I explain that? Oh nothing like a little kiss in the bathroom to get a ride really going? Oh its not a plane ride unless you pretend to make out with someone in the bathroom. Oh Aiden? Me and Spencer! HA! Don't be ridiculous, I mean beside the fact that I think your fiancé is not for you. I mean I have never had such feelings for someone but your fiancé Aiden. Don't feel bad. It's a habit stealing girls from you left and right. Right and left. Taking your happiness and washing it down the drain **JUST CUZ I CAN. **What does Stephanie want this time? If she wants me to give her back Aiden I can. I wont complain…. I'd have Spencer. If Spencer wanted to be with me in the end then I would.

Does Spencer want to be with me? Am I just another last minute experiment? I mean I know she said I wasn't but what if we go back to Cali and she is all Aiden this Aiden that. Me and my man Aiden… Oh Sorry Ash. I don't do girls. I was shaking with Anger. I slowly got up and swifted Spencer carefully into both of our chairs and walked right up to Stephanie ignoring all the other flight bitches. I hate them all now. Well except that cute blonde that just smiled at me. Ashley.

I stopped myself from further thoughts..

"Stephanie." I said touching her shoulder turning her around.

She didn't have a moment to say anything before I rushed her into the bathroom. I hope I don't make a habit of doing this.

"Stephanie. We need to talk." I said looking into her cold eyes.

"No. Ashley I do the talking YOU do the walking are we clear?" She said smiling.

I was about to hit her when I thought of gentle, innocent, loving, kind, sweet, Spencer. My Spencer.

"Fine." I said looking away from her.

"Good. Then just like last time right Ash?" She said smiling.

I didn't move feeling her hands touch mine.

"I thought we always make a great team." She finished kissing my lips.


	15. Chapter 15 Kick it in the Backseat?

**So this is probably a better update (: I'm hoping you like this chapter.! Ash and Spence back to Cali. Things are about to get well.. Really complicated. Hope you like! Review and comment! Thanks,(:**

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I left the airport and she hasn't said anything. I'm worried she is thinking about everything… I'm nervous for what she is about to tell me.

"Wooo hooo!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

"Glen!" I scream and run up and jump on him. He is wearing the typical white v-neck and cargo shorts.

Ashley gives a real smile seeing how excided I am. I melt seeing her being happy in a long time. I slide off of Glen and look back at both of them.

"Ash. This is my brother Glen." I said giving them a signal to shake hands. "Glen, this is my Ashley." I said smiling at my ownership. I could tell Ashley noticed the introduction because she jumped before shaking Glen's hand.

"Oh, your Ashley huh? I bet I could steal her." Glen smiled at both of us. He had the goofiest smile but it always made me feel better.

"Does Aiden know that a sexy girl has my sister's attention?" Glen teases.

"Glen." I say sternly to him and he drops it. A moment later I see another face I recognize.

"Are you fucking serious?" Madison says staring at Ashley. Ashley looks just as surprised to met or see Madison.

"You know Ashley?" I ask looking at Madison.

"Who doesn't?" Madison says glaring at me.

Madison is clearly Latin. She has a big attitude, big hair. And well glen's favorite asset Madison's ass. What can I say? She's a Latina. She is wearing a tight sun dress that captures her curvy figure very well.

"It's nice to see you again. I mean I'm a little surprise you don't have herpes on your mouth. I mena congrats on staying clean so long." Ashley spits at Madison.

"Well, I'm glad you don't look like a complete dyke, rainbows and all." Madison smiles.

I was a little confused..

Ashley turns her head and sticks out her hand.

"Truce?" She says looking at Glen and I.

"As long as there is no funny business. I can hate you less." Madison says sticking out her hand.

Ashley quickly moves her hand back.

"Spence do you have germ x?" She ask almost freaking out.

"That's a good one Davies." Madison laughs.

"How've you been? I heard what happened." Madison says sincerely.

"All good. I mean no big." Ashley says looking back at me.

"How do you to know each other?" I ask looking between both of them.

"Well, Ashley went to our school and left before you came." Madison says looking between Ash and I.

"Wait, How do you two know each other?" Madison looks between us.

It was quiet for a moment before Madison gasps.

"Ashley you didn't!" She slaps Ashley's arm.

"Ewy, Ewy , Ewy, Ewy. Ewy!" Madison squeals and jumps up and down.

I was laughing so hard my face turned bright red.

"I'm Aiden's best man ! You bitch!" Ashley slaps Madison back.

"Oh. Spence I thought you said.." Glen stopped after Ashley threw a punch into his arm.

"Yeah!" I screamed distracting Madison from Ashley's clear sign.

"Wait Spencer you and Ashley didn't…" Madison looked at me.

"Didn't what?" I said looking down and up.

"Spencer! You're engaged." Madison does that loud whisper scream.

"She knows Maddy let her be." Ashley defends me.

"Ash.. I don't want to hear. You have always been one to turn the straight ones." Madison scolded

"Madison.." I said touching her shoulder.

"I came onto her." I whispered.

Maddy's eyes twitched back and forth between a very conservative Ashley and I.

"Wait Spencer you? And…Ashley?" Maddy leaned against the hood of her car in surprise.

"It wasn't on purpose:" Ashley defended us.

"Does Aiden know?" Maddy asked.

"Do I know what?" I hear Aiden's voice walk around and he smiles as he sliks his hair back.

Everyone grew quiet and looked at me.

"I didn't know that Ashley and Maddy went to school together." I said smiling.

Ashley made a fake smile. Aiden walked up behind us and he wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Yeah, we all dated." He said reminiscing back to high school.

"Don't remind me." Ashley said not looking over at me.

Aiden picked up Ashley and I's luggage and put it in the back of his black Escalade

He opened the back door for Ashley, Maddison to get in. The guys of course sat in the front. I sat behind Aiden. Ashley was in the middle and Maddy was eyeing both of us. I smiled at her as I tapped Ashley's leg. Maddy's buldged out of her sockets.

I slowly dragged my fingers up and down Ashley's thigh and Ashley kept smacking my hand away trying to remain calm. Aiden and Glen were too engaged in a sporting conversation to realize the hot lesbian action in the backseat. I grabbed Ashley' boob giggling. Finally Ashley looks over at Maddy hyperventilating and catches on.

Ashley slowly rubs my inner thigh smiling at my open dress access. She slowly works her hands up and down stroking me. I bite my lip and stare at Madison who's hand is over mouth. I turn my head and mouth 'I'm not wearing any underwear' to Madison and finish the statement off with a giant wink at Ashley.

Maddy pretened to gag as Ashley's hand disappeared into my dress. I realized she actually was going for it. I covered my mouth stop faking and gripped the edge of the window ciel. I started to moan into my palm. I could feel Madison's gaze and Ashley's smirk. Aiden and Glen turned up the nose as I felt my walls close around Ashley's fingers. I can feel my legs shaking and she can too. She just continues to let my orgasm build up bigger and bigger. Madison has both hands covering her face. I hold my breath hoping Ashley will stop before I scream but she doesn't.

I'm never quiet for sex and Ashley knows this. I'm guessing its payback from earlier. Eventually seeing my flustered stated Ashley pushes hard on my clit. Causing me to band my head on the seat and Ashley covered my mouth before I yelped out her name. I blacked out for a minute then woke up to Ashley rubbing my leg.

I could see Maddison scolding Ashley again. I woke up and punched Ashley. Ashley stuck her fingers in her mouth and moaned as she put them in. Madison glared at me for leading Ashley on.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Spencer. She's a whore. Don't give her any signal because she will take it." Madison whispered looking at us.

"I was just joking." I said barely able to breath.

I could feel my wetness grow deeper. I grabbed Ashley's arm and pointed down towards the seat. Madison began to laugh realizing my uncontrollable cum.

"Shut up." I gave Maddy the finger as Ashley raised and eye brow. I nodded knowing what Ashley was about to do. I mean we've gone this far in the backseat without Glen or Aiden noticing. Maddy turned her head away but spun it back around noticing Ashley's face in-between my legs. I moaned softly feeling Ashley's tongue against my Niña. Not long after she came up and wiped her face.

"Thanks" I mouthed glaring at her.

"No problem." Ashley mouthed back licking underneath my ear lope.

Madison looked like she was about to scream at us. I mean we couldn't be acting anymore together. I just couldn't resist. I mean Ashley makes me feel so hot and bothered sitting next to her. The way she looks at me. Her electric pulse. Her brown soft eyes. Her tongue. Her mouth. The check list goes on. I feel the heat rising off of me right now. I rolled down the window trying to take in the Cali. Air.

Madison is still glaring at both of us. She's trying to be mad but also she is trying not to laugh at me. Ashley is sitting higher than all mighty next to me knowing the effect she has on me. I feel like I have to get her back . I just don't know how to take control once I gain it. I'm so inexperienced compared to my mistress. I laughed at Ashley's nickname. Mistress. Lover. Adultery. They all sound hot and just as equally amusing but now feeling Ashley hold my hand underneath my thigh I know exactly what she is. . . not a dirty little secret but.. Well. Completely

Mine.

.


	16. Chapter 16 Spread Em

**I can't sleep so I wrote this! BTW there is probably a lot of spelling and grammar errors in this because its like 3 in the morning and now I am finally tired. . I just want to make a little shout out to my reviewers it means so much whenever you comment! I like to know what you are thinking when you read it. I like involving myself in criticism. So don't feel bad. NO language offends me just a forewarning for future comments and Scarlet, I love you too(": haha. Hope you like it review and comment thanks!**

**Ashley's POV**

I'm going to hell. I fucked Spencer behind Aiden's back literally. We stopped off at my loft to grab a bite and drop off all my luggage. I walked in and heard groaning. Madison followed behind Spencer and Aiden holding her hand. Fucking Asshole..

"Kyla?" I ask walking through the front door. We all scurry to her bed room to see her doing a workout video.

"Ashley!" She screamed and paused it to wrap me up in her arms. "I freaking missed you! I thought you weren't going to be here for another couple of weeks.. not that I don't want you here. I do, I'm just confused. Unless I was wrong and today is the.." Kyla started pacing back and forth rambling.

I giggled at her and covered her mouth with my hand. "I missed you too sis! " I shouted.

"Kyla. This is Madison, Aiden, Glen , and Spencer." I said introducing them.

When Kyla moved in with me after our dad died. She went to the private school with me instead of attending King High with Aiden. She never met Aiden because Aiden and I just ended and I thought explaining him would be too complicated.

"Hi, so who's getting married again?" She asked embrassed.

"We are." Spencer said looking at a gawking Aiden. She elbowed his gut until he replied.

"Yes, I Aiden and Spencer." He smiled at Kyla.

Kyla blushed and I rolled my eyes at Aiden's charms. I mean really? In front of your fiancé. Spencer didn't look bothered just annoyed. She had her arm wrapped around his. He looked like her father protecting her like an obsessive father. Aiden stop squeezing her and let her breath.

"Spence." I said catching her attention.

You know in the movies when you see a girl flip her hair and you just gawk. I felt in a trance looking at her I forgot what I was going to say. She just smiled intimately at me. She comforted me just by looking. I wanted to hold her and feel her against me again. I miss her even though I'm with me. My heart beat wouldn't stop beating and my breath hitched. I was turned on by her smile? This is new.. well not new. It was Spencer were are drooling over.

"Yes Ash." She giggled noticing me space out.

"er.. What time do we have that meeting thing?" I asked looking at my phone already knowing the time.

"Soon we have to leave in like 10min." She said tilting her head. That's a lie our meeting is in an hour.

Hmm. I wondered.

"So are you guys going to stay here or ?" Spencer looked at the rest of the group.

"Actually we were going to go to Hooters and watch the Lakers play." Glen said looking at Aiden and Madison.

"You can come?" Madison asked Kyla who looked sad at being alone again.

"Really?" She said shocked.

"Really Ky." Aiden said smiling down at her . Gag.

We waved bye to them as they desapeared. Madison ofcourse eyed us both up and down before shutting the door. The moment the door shut I felt Spencer jump on top of my torso. Well shit.

She had her legs wrapped around my waist and was holding on to me as she tighted her arms around my neck. She kissed my mouth passionately deepening the kiss.

"God, I want you so bad." I heard her whisepered into my ear. Making me wet.

"Ashley." Spencer said looking into my face.

"Yes?" I asked Spencer rubbing my hands up and down.

"Paybacks a bitch." She smiled at me as she dropped her legs pushing me ontop of the kitchen counter. Spencer took off the belt around her sundress and hooked it to cover my eyes. I was blind. She had my legs hanging from the kitchen counter. I didn't know where she was I just knew she was there.

"You don't do anything unless I tell you to, clear?" Spencer says.

"Yes." I croak out craving Spencer.

She hit my thigh with her palm. I'm imagining her smiling at me.

"Spread em." She said standing in between my thighs.

I did immediately.

"Good girl" Spencer mocks me. I can feel her hands move underneath my jacket on my abs. I first twist at her touch by soften feeling her skin against mine. She began to kiss my neck while pulling the zipper down to my crotch. She moved her hands back to my abs moving them up into my breats then my shoulders pulling my jacket off my shoulders. She began to suck my neck im sure leaving a noteable hickey. I smiled feeling her tongue soften the bite marks.

"Ash." Spencer laughed.

"Yes." I said.

"Take your hands off my ass." She says smiling into my neck.

"Oh that was your ass? I'm sorry." I say giving her cheeks a nice pinch before letting her go back to suffocating my neck.

I can feel Spencer moan into my neck. I keep on grabbing her ass. It is one of her weaknesses. She loves the feeling of her ass. I pull her dress straps off as I run my hands up her back and into her roots. I pull her roots down forcing a more aggressive Spencer moan. I got goose bumps up my arm hearing how husky her voice was.

"Do you want me?" I ask her feeling her breath hitch.

"uh huh." She breaths trying not to move from my grip. She had a weakness for me. Spencer climbed on top of my lap getting out of her dress while straddling me. I can feel her bare skin on my arms and no longer has fabric hiding her back's bare touch from me. I smiled into another one of our kisses. Spencer runs her hands up and down my breasts causing a throating reaction from me.

"Do you want me?" She ask mocking me.

All I have the strength to do is nod. I want Spencer with every waking bone in my body. I ran my hands over Spencer's back to undo her bra strap as she begins to grind into me. Once I wrap my fingers around the bra clasps. Spencer gets off. I try to pull her back on me but she stops.

"Ashley." She says barely speaking.

"Take it off. Take it all off." I don't have to know Spencer to know exactly how she is right now. Her long blonde hair has gone wavy because of the sex. She is going to be in her bra no panties. In front of me hot and bother begging for me to strip in front of her for her own pleasure. I could see Spencer's eyes glossing over as I slowly exposed my breasts.. my lovely abs and my toned tanned legs dangling separated in front of her begging for her and only her to touch.

"Ashley you have five seconds to take off your clothes or I will rip you out of one without feeling bad for it once." She says fully into my ear.

All I have to do now is strip.


	17. Chapter 17 Over Advertisement

**Howdy(: So I have work tonight so I was uploading a little earlier before I went to work. Review! And I'll try and update before I go to bed tonight. Sorry for so many spelling errors.. last chapter. I hope you like it! (:**

**Spencer's POV.**

Ashley and I show up at the studio together. I was a little upset at a phone call interrupting Ashley and I's sexy time. I walked irrated to the room. Everyone was there looking a little annoyed but then nervous after watching a very upset Spencer, I, Carlin walk in.

"So what the hell is the problem if we had to be back so soon?" I asked looking at Robert another producer. Sidney was my partner and she was no were to be seen.

" And where is Sidney?" I asked looking around.

"Spencer you may want to sit down." Robert said.

I stood placing both my hands around my waist. "Just tell me." I said looking around. No one would look me in the face.

"Sidney wants to sell it to Fox." Robert says looking over at me.

"She can't" I said looking at them like they should of known.

"What do you mean?" Robert said looking at a document.

"We signed a contract with ABC we have a full season and if we get over 10,000 views, which wont be hard due to over-pricing and over-advertisement, we get to start pre-recording the second season. We just need a lot of good publicity. Sidney only owns 24 percent of the production. Rob I signed you 25. I own the rest. Mr. Sanchez gave it to me as my baby. This is my show and Sidney will not be running it. Just because I'm in Ohio doesn't mean you can't already start production."

Every one began to type on their laptop's and Rob flipped through the packet of documents on the round table.

Robert was a good employee. He did what he was told. He gave idea's when he was asked but never went over boundaries. He could be intimidated by other head ponchos but he means well.

"Are you telling me none of you checked the contract?" I asked sternly.

"I'm sorry I thought that it was a 50/50 deal." Robert said and dropped his head.

I took a breath and calmed down. I felt Ashley squeeze my hand beside me and release it not letting anyone see the real reason for touching me. I closed my eyes feeling her skin and then re-opened my eyes.

"It's fine no worries. Let's just forget about this scenario and get back to working on the budget and lets just make it happen. Get back on schedule. I'll deal with Sideny." I said and smiled at all of them. They all stood and dismissed themselves from the conference room. It was just Ashley and I left. I sat on the corner of the table and brought my hands to my face.

Ashley walked over and placed her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Why would she want to sell the rights? Knowing this is my baby?" I asked. Moments later Madison walks into the room. Ashley doesn't remove her hands from my shoulders knowing its Madison.

"Why are you here?" Ashley asks confused.

"I'm Spencer's assistant." Madison says looking confused at Spencer.

"Oh, I thought you and Glen were.." Ashley forgets what she's about to say when Maddy begins to blush slightly.

"They are together." I say to Ashley.

"Oh. So you work for your boyfriends sister?" Ashley ask.

"Yes, I do." Maddy says proudly.

"She was a backup dancer for Justin Timberlake a couple years ago. When we filmed that Friends with Benefits movie here with Mila Kunis. They had a small fling, to find out he was cheating.. long story short she was jobless and I asked her to work for me." I said to Ashley.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maddy. I just had no clue." Ashley said feeling upset for prying.

"It's all good. Ashley. I'm part of the team. I was actually working for Spencer before Glen and I dated." Madison said trying to make Ashley feel better.

"Well you guys dated in high school!" I screamed at Madison laughing.

"Wait I thought after I left you dated Aiden?" Ashley asked confused.

"I did." Maddy glared at me.

"Until she met Glen." I said sing songly.

"Wait Ash does she know?" Maddy asked looking at Ashley.

"Does she know what?" I asked pointing to me.

"Spencer? Sidney would like to speak with you." Holly Rodger's assistant said looking between our tension. She walked out and soon walked in was Sidney.

"What the hell were you thinking? Trying to sell my god-damn production!" I screamed at her.

Sidney jumped back shocked. She looked like she was about to start shaking.

"I… my sister was in a really bad car accident and I thought I could pay off her medical conditions if I could sell my proportion. I know it's your baby Spencer. I'm so sorry. I've been calling and calling you for the last couple of days trying to get a hold of you but you never answered." She said trying to hold back her tears.

I remembered that Ashley had my phone because we switched.

"I'm so sorry Sid. I didn't know. I just thought you were selling the whole thing." I said calming down.

"I guess that's what Fox wanted. I just didn't know what to do everything got out of control and I just needed you to come back and save it all." Sid was bawling and she didn't say anything but cry.

Madison was so shocked she just stood there staring at Sidney. Sidney had short curly blondish hair and hazel eyes. It was a very dark blonde and she was a bit chunky but not fat.. what I would like to call 'soft-ball' fit. She normally was a very non emotional very go easy person. The more she cried the more bad I felt. Ashley was staring at me curious to what to do.

"Sidy it's fine. I'm not mad. I'm just concerned. I just want you to be okay and not stressed out by this." I said walking towards her.

"So what happened? Did Fox by your proportion?" I asked nervously.

"No they wanted it all not just mine then the CW started to contact me and it just got bad." Sid barried her head in shame.

"So no one bought it?" I asked hoping she would say no. Underneath the circumstances I felt bad.

"No." She said trying to stop crying.

"I promise Sid we will find a buyer. It's no big deal okay. Just let me get it handled. I can call in a couple of favors." I said trying to comfort her.

"No Spencer. I can't let you do that." Sid said coughing. I wanted to hug her but didn't want her space to be invaded.

"I'll buy it."

Madison, Sidney, and I all looked to Ashley who looked not bothered.

"Ash. As sweet as that is I can't let you do that for me." I say smiling at her.

"No Spencer. I'll buy her proportion." Ashley said looking at all of us.

"It's expensive." I say turning back to a surprised Sidney.

"How much?" Ashley says pulling out her check book.

"Ashley." I said trying to let her know she doesn't have to do this for me.

"Spence. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. I have a job I would like to keep. I can own a little of what I'm being produced in right? It's like called an investment. Get me the paperwork to sign and I'll buy it. I can afford it and it gives me something to look after. Trust me. I may not know a lot about Film producing but I do know a fair share with music. I'm a fast learner. I'll pay Sid my proportion if she can help me out learning things. It's a win-win situation. She gets to sell to me and I get to inherit something and she still gets paid for her services." Ashley finishes.

"You don't have to sell me." Sid says smiling.

Everyone is looking at me begging to give some to Ashley. I know she did this for me. She just won't admit to it yet.

"Fine. Let's do it." I say smiling.

"I'm going to get some champagne." Madison says.

"Maddy its only 4." I say offended.

"Eh. It's five o'clock somewhere." Madison leaves and smiles.

Sidney followers her leaving a very excited Ashley and I.

"Ash. You didn't have to.." I start to be met by Ashley's lips against mine.

"Spencer. Just let me." Ashley smiles against my mouth and deepens the kiss.

I grab her face and pull her into me gripping her lower back. I can feel her hands gliding up my ass. I cup her breasts and moan feeling her hands pull me closer.

"Oh my god." A woman shrieks behind us.

"Oh hi Chelsea." I say looking over at Chelsea standing next to gasping Sidney and an apologetic Maddy. Ashley doesn't remove her hands from my ass until the door opens again showing Clay with glasses in his hand.


	18. Chapter 18 We Know

**SO thanks for all the reviews! Just saying! It means a bunch.. Anyways. Keep on reviewing and I will keep on posting(:**

**Ashley's POV**

I removed my hands from her ass and smiled at a very embarrassed Spencer.

"They are real! I guess Aiden wasn't lying! He had always go on about how he secretly thinks they're fake" I said lightly and turned around to see a very shocked Sid and Chelsea. I didn't know who the balck man was but he seemed oblivious.

Spencer chuckled and pretended to be surprised to see the group of people waiting in the doorway.

"So what's going on?" Madison asked trying to avoid conflict.

"We are celebrating hello!" I said slapping Spencer on her bum. Spencer's face was beat red and everyone seemed to be amused at the situation. I grabbed a glass and popped open a bottle of champagne and began to down my emotions.

I woke up to a banging headache. Last night was close.. to close. After the office I insisted on going home before I was tempted anymore to a seductress Spencer. Kyla was gone doing Yoga by now and I began to brew coffee. I was interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Coming." I called out and wrapped my silk bathrobe around me tighter.

I was curious as to who could be craving me at eight in the morning. I was surprised to see a very …. Madison?

"Hey." She said looking at me confused to see me confused.

"You thought I was Spencer didn't you." Madison teased.

"No." I said before narrowing my eyes and shutting my door in her face. She placed her heel through the crack.

"I was sent here for business because Spencer didn't think it'd be smart to see you again." Maddy was smiling and I couldn't help but giggle at our last awkward encounter.

"What do you want?" I said holding the door open letting her enter.

"I brought your script." She said handing me a packet of papers.

"Read and report tomorrow at 5." She said turning.

"In the morning?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Maddy was about to turn on her heels and leave.

"You can stay if you want I'm not doing anything." I said wishing she would.

"Why not." She said before taking a seat at the bar. I got her a mug of coffee and stood across from her . We just looked at each other awkwardly. We both broke out into a full grown laughing fest. It had been years since we've seen each other.

"So how you been?" I asked her once we stopped.

"Honestly. I've had my ups and downs. I'm happy though with work and Glen. He's an ass but he has pulled through I guess and he may be no.. correction is an ass but he always treated me like a princess." She said smiling cupping her hands with her face.

"How are you?" She asked herself asking the question.

"I'm confused." I said honeslty.

"Does Spencer know?" She asked.

"Know what?" I ask curious as to the a lot of things she couldn't know.

"That your falling for her." Maddy smiled genuinely causing me to blush.

"No. She doesn't" I didn't even know this.

"Did you?" She just read my mind.

"It all over your face Ash. I'm surprised Aiden hasn't even seen it.I don't mean to rain on your parade but this is going to break a lot of hearts.." She tried to not lecture but be realistic.

"I know. I just don't want to rush her to love me then all of a suden her be like just kidding!" I placed my coffee back on the table.

"Did Ashley Davies just say love?" Maddy asked catching the word.

"Only for Spencer." I said.

"You love Spencer?" Kyla screamed from the front door.

Fuck my life.

Kyla ran over to the other bar stool next to Maddy.

"Hey Mads." Kyla said smiling at her but then looked back at me.

"Well go on Ashley!" Kyla said gushing.

"Yes. I kind of like Spencer." I tried to act nonchalant but it was killing me not to scream it.

"Oh kind of? That's not what your hands were saying yesterday!" Maddy yelled at me.

"Maddy how was I supposed to know you were coming back that fast!" I said covering up my giggles.

"What happened yesterday?" Kyla was so confused but amused.

"Well in Spencer's conference room they were on her ass and she pretended like she was seeing if they were real!" Madison was cracking up.

Kyla began to join in yet another giggle fest.

"That's not even the best part she fucked Spencer behind Aiden's back in his car when he was driving!" Maddy screamed spiting up her coffee.

Kyla shrieked covering her ears then her face. We laughed until all of our faces were bright red.

I could feel my abbs stinging.

"So Spencer's like your girlfriend?"

"Eh something like that." I shrugged not really knowing.

"I fucking knew it!" I heard Chelsea yell from the front door.

"What the hell? Is it barge in day?" I asked looking around hoping no one else was behind her. She quickly shut the door and dropped her bag at the front door and sat next to Kyla. All three ducks sitting on bar stool. They were all begging and hoping for details.

"So tell me I have to know!" Chels was dying.

"You guys were practically having eye sex at that one restaurant with Spencer's old crazed fan best friend.." Chelsea was going on. " I just thought you were being flirty but then Spencer was like coming on to you so I thought I don't know!" Chelsea was eyeballing me.

"Ash you were not!" Kyla blurted out.

"Ashley wait it started in front of Aiden and you thought. I think I can really like this one!" Madison chirped in.

I waited for all of them to be quiet before I spoke. They were nearly falling out of their seats. I placed myself underneath the cabinets and sat on the opposite counter. I crossed my legs and pulled the bathing rope to cover my exposed glowing body. If I wasn't me, I would be fucking me. I am so sexy. Seriously, Spencer has got it made. I mean Spencer is a pure ten down to the core. I can feel myself wetted to the thought of her tongue kissing my abs. Licking my neck bitting my..

"Ashley!"

That was an anxious Madison.

"Fine." I began. "So I was told to fly in and help Aiden convince Spencer to possible think about getting married in LA than Ohio. Which she doesn't know, He wanted it to be more open to the public and he thought getting people to travel would be kind of silly. So I walked into this humgous church. I was bringing Aiden and I's favorite coffee and preparing a no place like LA wingman speech when I saw this totally attractive blonde. I was about to hit on her when I had a missed call from Aiden. I had to go pee and on the end of this story she ran into me split my coffee. We flirted. I was really digging her so I decided to leave. IT was a feeling I've never had before and I left. I get a random phone call to discover that we switched phones. We texted and there was more flirting then I went to meet Aiden's fiancé.. who turned out to be Spencer. I don't know I guess from the moment I saw her I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I wanted her and everything about her." I finished and looked up from my day dream and they were all smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I really don't know what to say." Madison said lowly.

"Ash. This is not good." Kyla said staring at Chelsea and Madison in almost tears.

"The way Spencer looks at you.." Chelsea says in awe

We all get silent and just think in unison.

"I have to stop it." I say looking down at all of that.

All of them nod there heads in agreement.

"You have to stop what baby?" Spencer says walking in holding a cup holder full of coffee and flowers in the other. My heart melted at the sight of her.

Spencer blushed realizing who I was talking to. She quickly fixed her face from loving to professional.

"We know Spencer." Chelsea said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." Was all she could say without crying. Her face turned red then she slowly blinked her eyes. She looked hurt. I hooped off the counter and began to walk toward her. I held her in my arms as I could feel her tears. What's wrong with Spencer?

Madison, Chelsea, and Kyla all walked toward Spencer and partook in a group hug.

"Spence what's wrong?" I asked kissing her forehead.

She didn't say anything but cried harder.


	19. Chapter 19 Marking my Territory

**So… I've decided to write a new story. Don't hate this one will still be rolling. I'm not even half way done with this story but sometimes I just get writers block so I started another one. And guess what.. It's a teacher-student relationship (: I've only seen a couple but I want to give it a shot to see if I can be just as creative. I hope it's not as typical but it's more of good thing. I guess. It's going to be called ****"learning experience"**** so just look for it sooner or later. Give it a chance and see if it's worth reading if it's not tell me it sucks and I will delete it and keep on with my ding goes the bell story (: Sorry for wasting so many words without a story.**

_REVIEW AND I UPDATE!_

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer what's wrong?" Ashley asked for the last time.

"Nothing" I tried to cover up my tears but they are dead obvious.

"Spencer we didn't mean to upset you." Chelsea said

"I know. I know." I said clinging onto Ashley.

"Hey guys can I take Spencer away for a second." Ashley asked

They nodded then let Ashley take me upstairs. She knelt in-between my knees and kissed my checks.

She brushed my hair to the sides and swept away my tears and smiled lightly. She hugged my waist and tightened the grip every time I would move to let me know she was still here. I fell asleep to Ashley's touch and woke up later without it. I felt empty, I needed to see her.

I heard voices downstairs and I saw Chelsea, Kyla, and Maddy watching something on MTV laughing and talking. Ashley was no where to be seen. As I approached the bottom step I saw  
Ashley sitting in a window ceil reading her script and saying it out loud. I smiled at her practicing and walked up behind her. I kissed her neck and wrapped my hands around her as I sat behind her.

"Hey baby." She said turning around with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know what happened. I just walked in and heard them interrogating you like it was your fault when really it should be me. I felt like I caused everyone to blame you Ash. You don't owe anyone any answers. Plus Aiden brought you to Ohio to convince me to get married in LA was kind of a dick move. I thought if I walked in and said something they'd stop but when they said they knew it was so much more I don't know real. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted all it to end." I admitted feeling Ashley move in-between in my legs.

"Baby if you felt pressure from me you should of just told me. I would never want to make you feel like that ever. I promise." Ashley said lifting my chin.

"Its not you Ash, its all me. I'm the one engaged. I should break it off but every day I just feel like I might be able to stop falling for you and its hard when I'm around you but I can't not be around you. I feel like I need you." I said enterlocking my fingers with Ashley's.

"Spencer. I cant let you brake your engagement Aiden's my best friend and maybe your nervous and everyone knows I'm a straight girl magnet. You should marry him. I don't deserve you." Ashley said taking her hand out of mine.

I could feel my heart break and I stood up from Ashley.

"Are you telling me you don't feel the same? That I meant nothing to you?" I asked her fighting the urge to cry.

"Yes." Ashley said looking straight at me.

I didn't let her say anything else. I saw the girls looking at us in awe. I didn't really care what they thought. I stormed out of Ashley's house and went to the hallway. I could feel my tears streaming down my check. I sat in the elevator and just sat in a ball and cried. Ashley didn't even know me that long before I jumped into bed with her and cheated on my fiancé who I have been with for years.

The elevator dinged and a guy looked at me and didn't climb in. I wanted to leave so bad but I couldn't I just sat in the elevator all day hearing the dinging hoping that one would give me the strength to get up. I don't know how long I laid there crying but I fell asleep. I didn't care what happened to me. I wanted Ashley and I was admitting it and she was just rejecting me.

I knew she felt something for me. I just didn't know why she was lying about it. Every time we kissed it was better than the last time we did. Every time we looked at each other there is more want than the last time. Every time I think of her name I fall harder for her. Why cant she just admit it? Am I really something to be ashamed of? Am I part of team ugly? Am I not good enough for her?

Or is she just trying to protect Aiden? Sweet loveable Aiden? I missed him. I missed his strong arms around me. I missed sleeping next to him and him waking me up before he left. How he would bow to me whenever I needed him. Ashley was right. I should marry Aiden and I intended on doing so.

I woke up in Ashley's room again. Why am I here? I just stormed out and left but I don't remember actually leaving.

"Spence?" Ashley said sounding like she was about to break down.

"What?" I spat at her sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I love you." She said crying crawling up to me.

"I love you too." I said before holding Ashley in my arms.

She kissed my mouth and I kissed her back. We both needed to feel each other. I stuck my tongue in her mouth and felt hers wrap around me. I moaned into her as I grinded against her causing a moan to escape her mouth. I held on to her tighter as she pulled me into her mouth.

"Kiss me Ashley." I croaked out feeling her tears against my face. Her body was hot and I wanted her . There was so much passion at this moment right now I was about to explode as Ashley kissed me back.

I grabbed her wrist and decided I was finally going to take her. I kissed her breasts through her shirt and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head as I began to kiss and lick her stomach pulling her shirt completely off. I threw mine off following hers. I pulled her pajamas off and unbuttoned my jeans. I grabbed her breasts in my hands as I found her mouth kissing her and touching her. She moaned into my mouth and her breath hint my throat causing me to loose myself in her. I trailed kisses down her neck and on her stomach. Going lower. I looked up at her as I inserted my fingers inside her folds. Her moan was low and husky pulsing blood through my veins faster.

She was so wet for me and so ready I inserted my fingers inside of her slow at first letting herself adjust to my touch. She was looking down at me so hungry and licked her lips watching me smile at her body jerk at me. I began to thrust faster inside her walls. Hearing her croak out my name louder and louder every thrust. I was so turned on by her wanting for me. Her walls closed around my fingers and she came on them. I smiled at her as I licked my fingers. I could hear her heart sped up again. I kissed her thigh from her knee going down to her niña. I could smell her scent driving me insane. I dipped my tongue inside tasting her insides. I moaned feeling myself inside of her. She felt so good. I licked all the way up to her clit and sucked gently and nibbled rolling it around in my mouth.

"Fucking shit." Ashley said gripping the bed sheets.

I went back to dipping my tongue back inside her hole licking her walls to sucking her clit. She was moaning and groaning and cussing as I picked up the pace. She stopped breathing as I pressed my thumb down on her clit causing her to climax.

"Spennnccerrr." Ashley finished as she laid quiet underneath me.

I left my fingers inside of her waiting for her to come down of her high. I lapped out her insides avoiding any sensitive parts. I crawled back up to her mouth and rolled into her neck kissing her softly.

Ashley grabbed my face pulling me on top of her kissing me deep and hard. Extending the kiss until we were both out of breath. I smiled into her as she began to crawl on top of me.

"What are you doing Ash?" I asked feeling her marks on my neck.

"Marking my territory." She smiled into my neck then crawled down to my jeans sucking on my hipbone.

"Mhm Ash." I said feeling her hand go into my jeans.

I could feel the familiar fingers have their way with me pushing me through multiple orgasms each one bigger than the last. Ashley eventually crawled back up to me and fell asleep in my arms. She kissed my forehead before the darkness washed over us both.


	20. Chapter 20 Kate French I mean Carly?

So … Everyone freaked out at that last chapter don't lie you were like you bitch(: but then you loved me again(: I'm unpredictable. I know its pretty awesome. So if you haven't read my "Learning Experience" Story you should(: im really digging it! Okay so enough about that!

Thanks for the reviews keep em up and you'll get your updates!

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer was nuzzled into my neck and I loved the feeling of her on my skin. I really did LOVE it. I couldn't not LOVE Spencer. There was nothing wrong with her. She left here yesterday heartbroken and watching her leave broke my heart. I couldn't take it and when I went to get her she was passed out in the elevator. I could tell she was crying her face had permanent tears and red puffy eyes. I placed her in my bed and watched her sleep. Every moment she lay the harder it got to tell her good bye so I decided I was going to say hello instead.

I kissed Spencer's head and she woke up into my kiss and tilted her face into mine.

"Hello Ash" She said smiling at me.

"I missed you." I said looking at her.

"I'm right here Ash." She said smiling.

"No when I told you to leave. I couldn't handle being with you but I couldn't stand being without you." I said looking down at her.

"Ashley. I know. Just promise never to tell me to leave because you can't handle it. I'm here with you every step. Every kiss, every anything of the way. Okay? I'm a big girl." Spencer said cupping my face.

"Spence?" I asked.

"What baby?" She asked sleepishly.

"What time is it?" I asked nervously.

"quarter til 4 why?" She asked then realized

"We have work don't we?" She asked finishing her sentence.

"Mhm." I croaked out feeling her get out of the bed.

"NOO." I said trying to grab her. She smiled and laughed at me wrapping the sheets around her.

"Get up and come shower with me." She smiled wickedly dropped the towel and walked into the bathroom.

"Just kidding I'm waking up." I said as I tackled her into the shower with a kiss.

After a very interesting shower. I made coffee as Spencer searched my closet for clothes. She appeared wearing long dress pants and a blazer.

"You look hot." I said smiling at her. She blushed at the compliment.

"You look horny." She said kissing my check and grabbing the mugs.

"Awe you guys made up." Kyla said getting off the couch.

Madison was behind her.

"You two didn't?" I asked looking at Madison's crazy hair.

"No! I was worried about Spencer and I accidently slept over." Maddy screamed making Kyla cover her head.

"I didn't think I was that bad. I mean I thought it was a Davies thing to be good with the ladies." Kyla smiled slapping Maddy's butt making Madison blush.

"Nope that's just me." I said cocking my head.

"I could tell from last night Spencer's not that bad either." Maddy spat back making Spencer to spit up her coffee.

"Could you guys try and keep it down next time please." Kyla begged grabbing my mug.

"Really Kyla? Do you know where her mouth has been?" Maddy said teasing.

"Yes. I do. I'm pretty sure Spencer does too." Kyla said making Spencer blush again when she winked.

"Can you stop traumatizing my girlfriend?" I asked then froze up when I called Spencer that.

"Ash it's alright you can call me whatever you want." Spencer whispered in my ear making both Kyla and Maddy to lose their color in their faces.

"Oh that note we will be gone." I said pulling Spencer to my side and out the door.

Spencer and I laughed until we go out of the elevator. We decided it'd be best to spilt up and she left in her car and I left in mine. I was sad to not be able to be with her but I had to focus for work I practiced some lines and I brought my Busted Song book.

My character was a little like me in high school. I lady hoe. I smiled to myself knowing I could pull all the ladies in the world but I was happy with my Spencer. My Spencer. I liked the way it sounds.

I pulled up to my trailer and walked inside.

Rob was waiting there with Sidney and Spencer.

"Hey whats going on ?" I asked nervously.

"We just wanted to go through a couple things on the script and go through some of your songs." Sid smiled at me. I forgot I got the best treatment as an actor because my needs count I smiled at my needs thinking of how hot Spencer looked across from me. I wonder if I could ask them to leave if itd be too obvious. I'm guessing Spencer read my mid because she is now glaring at me.

"So I brought my song book and I guess you guys can read through it and tell me what you like." I said setting it up on the table.

"Well. I know its pushing but I wanted everything raw." Sidney said.

"Raw?" I asked offended.

"We want it fresh." Rob said.

Spencer sat quiet. I can tell this was not her idea knowing how much I had pre-wrote some of these songs for the show.

"Well each episode has a different thing and we didn't want to have something planned out we need you to feel your characters emotions." Sid said.

Well no shit I have to feel my characters emotions! I'm acting ..

"Well I read most of the pilot and I have three songs already.." I said flipping through the book.

"Ashley, Please." Spencer begged and I could feel her foot slide on mine underneath the table.

"Fine." I said.

"Well good. Let's start recording!" Sid said pushing her fist in the air.

"See you in 20." Rob said exiting with Sid. They have to be fucking.

"He's married." Spencer smiled.

"Still he was checking out her cleavage." I said noting the obvious.

"Ashley you were checking me out. Don't deny it. I'll see you there in 5min."

I read about Stacey. She is a real piece of work. She always falls for the wrong person. She is into this guy right now and he is totally cheating on her and she knows. But then she has a secret life. She is what I like to call a performing burlesque and has an affair with a woman who works with her they have an act together. She partially sings there but also dances which is what she loves to perform. The opening scene is her confessing her love for Carly her co-worker. I know can we say love triangle?

I'm sitting next to Kate French a pretty well-known actress to play a lesbian who is my Carly. I smiled when I saw Spencer smirk seeing me and Kate French together.

"Hey Kate I want you to meet someone!" I smiled seeing Spencer blush.

"Kate this is Spencer our producer." I smiled as they shook hands.

"It's nice to met you Spencer. Thanks for hiring me!" She said feeling enthusiastic. Good god. Spencer looks like she wants to hit me. I guess payback is a bitch.

"So Ashley. I heard you have a new girl you're dating is this true?" She asked teasingly.

"How'd you find out?" I look back at Kate.

"It was in People.. You were with her at an airport. Just saying congrats." She smiled. She can be such a girl.

"Alright ladies! Lets get this going!" The director called as I walked back to the setting. I could see Spencer in the corner.

It was opening of Carly and I doing our duet. Dirty by Christiana my girl, shes got pipes. I tell you if I wasn't inlove with Spencer Kate would be on my hit list. And I mean DAYUM.

I saw Spencer mouthing almost every word bobbing her head. I tried really hard to not giggle but it was so hard when Kate was trying not to laugh too. I would hope I'd get used to be a stripper.. I mean burlesque dancer. I mean if this is modern burlesque it's like being a stripper but dancing.

"Cut" Kate and I stopped dancing on each other and looked at our director.

"Looks good."

Kate and I shrugged our shoulders and walked off. I walked up to Spencer.

"Why am I dancing I totally thought that I was doing the first scene with Carly. I'm a little confused." I say quietly. Spencer giggles and pulls me to the side.

"We are working on some advertisement and what's not sexier than two lesbians dancing together." She smiled and winked at me.

"I'd rather be seducing someone else on that stage." I said and winked.

"Go Ashley! Go do your scene before John throws me out for talking to you." I smiled at Spencer and skipped back to Kate in our dressing room setting.

"Ready for me to confess my love?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. She giggled and nodded.

"Alright 3,2,1 Action!" I heard Johnny yell and I started my lines.


	21. Chapter 21 Maybe I Don't Love You

_**Sooo! I guess my word processor is doing some weird things with my editing and cutting some words out and makes me sound like a little kid so if something doesn't make sense ask! And this chapter is a little short but get over it(: You'll have a long update later in the day!**_

_**Review and Update!**_

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley was more than adorable acting. She was actually really good at it too. She was so passionate and her love for singing makes me love her character so much more. She was exactly worth everything they signed her for. It was about midnight and we were about to leave together. Ashley had been deprived of food all day between commercial runs and photo-shoots she was falling to skin and bones. We hoped in in my car and she fell asleep as I drove her back to her loft. I stopped and picked up Chinese. I parked the car in the garage. I put Ashley in my arms and carried her holding the Chinese under her in one hand and her keys in the other.

When I walked inside all the lights were off and I carried Ash up the stairs and laid her in her bed. I ate my Chinese and left hers in her fridge. I wrote her not just in case I wasn't back in the morning and took off. I drove back to my Aiden and I's apartment. He was watching tv when I walked in.

"Hey babe." He said scratching his nuts. He knows how to get the ladies let me tell you. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said stretching.

"You eat already?" He asked.

"Yeah. I grabbed take out." I said setting down my keys. I began to take off my jacket when I felt Aiden's hands wrap around my waist.

"I missed you." He said kissing my neck. He had unshaved hairs that felt rough against my skin. I shivered away from him.

"Is that so?" I asked smiling setting my jacket down on the table.

He walked back over to me and grabs my waist.

"More than you can imagine. I can't wait to get married here in LA baby. It's going to be perfect.  
He smiled kissing my mouth.

"You mean in Ohio, right?" I asked catching his words.

"Um. Yeah." He said hesitating.

"Really because it sounded like you said LA." I said swatting his hands away from my hips. His touch was cold.

"Spencer I'm sorry. I just don't want to get married in Ohio. No one does that. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." He said trying to touch me again.

I backed away from his hands again but this time his face read hurt instead of try again.

"Is that why you had Ashley come to Ohio?" I screamed shaking with anger. Aiden was more than confused.

"She told you?" He said getting upset.

"No she didn't have to you just did." I said going to grab my keys.

"No Spencer you're not walking out again. I hate when we argue you just run off talk to me." He said trying to grab my hands.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said trying to grab my keys again but he keeps them out of my reach.

"Why not babes? I love you." Aiden pleaded.

"Well maybe I don't love you." I said finally grabbing my keys and walking out the front door. I just couldn't take another agreement with him. It's all we ever do anymore. He makes it impossible to be in the same room with at time. I could feel my tears wash over me as I drove a familiar route. Once I got to the house. I knocked on the door.

"Spencer what's wrong sweetie?" Chelsea asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

Chelsea may not be my blood sister but she is close enough. She pulled me inside and held me tight as she pulled me to the couch. I just sobbed until I stopped. My heart rate went down and I began to calm. Chelsea let go and looked at me hoping I'd look up.

"What's going on?" She asked folding her knees up to her chest. I crossed my legs and wiped my tears away with my wrists.

"Aiden and I are fighting again." I said looking at her.

"Is it about Ashley?" She asked looking concerned.

"No! I haven't even broken off the engagement yet. I don't know what to do or say. We've been together for years and I'm scared to risk everything and leave him." I said whispering trying not to cry again.

"Well. Spencer you know what you want to do. You Shouldn't hide behind Aiden because your scared of Ashley. I mean I saw how you two interacted from the beginning your draw to each other like Clay and I. Yes she is a woman and it is very different from how Aiden is you know man jewels and all. You know what you have to do and I bet you everything will end up with a happy ending." Chelsea said stroking my hair."

"I mean Ashley doesn't have man jewels." I said giggling at Chelsea's choice of words.

"I'd hope not." Chelsea smiled at me and touched my hand.

"I'll be here every step of the way." She said.

"Why are you so supportive?" I asked crying into her shoulder.

"Normally when you love someone you never let anyone hurt them and I can tell this whole situation can go bad if you don't make the right choice. I mean what happens if you do marry Aiden and you're still sneaking around with Ashley then he finds out or she leaves you. You'll be broken Spencer." Chelsea says trying to comfort me.

"I know. I just wish I met her early. So I didn't have to break Aiden's heart." I said clutching back my tears.

"Well let's just build a time machine." Chelsea smiled.

I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Do you really think its possible for me to love Ashley?" I asked feeling vulnerable.

"Baby girl in this world anything is possible with love." She said kissing my check and walking back up the stairs for me to ponder my feelings all night love.

I knew I had feeling for Ashley which I wasn't even planning on trying to deny but my feelings for Aiden is what I really don't know. Do I really not love him? Or have I ever really loved him. Was it just the idea of having someone or the idea of having Aiden? I know I feel more for Ashley than I have ever felt for anyone… but are my feelings for Ashley affected Aiden and I's relationship? I can't stand his touch anymore because it's not gentle like Ashley.. I can't let him kiss me because it doesn't feeling like Ashley's soft lips.

I knew I wanted Ashley.

But is that all I really want?


	22. Chapter 22 Never Leave Me

So Review and I'll update. You gets it by now (:

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed and I felt my stomach drop. I rolled over to see a note. I smiled touching Spencer's girlishly hand writing.

It Read Ash (: on the front and I opened the perfectly folded note.

_Morning Baby, _

_So I left you last night. I had to go home and do something's. If you are hungry then I left some Chinese in the fridge for you. We have to be back at the studio and 2 so rest up that gorgeous voice of yours and read over your script a little more._

_Yours, _

_Spence (:_

I smelled the note smelling Spencer. She had this special scent that just lingered. I rolled out of bed setting Spencer's note on my night stand. I looked at my phone charging next to my note and I noticed I had 8 unheard voicemails from Aiden. I could feel my heart drop... When Spence said she had some things to do did she mean she was going to tell Aiden? Oh Shit.

I jumped back from my phone scared to hear the messages. I called my voicemail and heard Aiden's voice.

"Hey Ash. It's me and Spencer and I just got into this really big fight and I need someone to come over and have a beer with me."

Next message.

"Ashley... I need to talk to you." Aiden's voice was a little shaky.

"Ashlleeyyyyyyy" Aiden again.

"Ashley. I know you never sleep come here." Aiden and again.

Next message

"Hey Ashley I'm coming to you!" Aiden said struggling around with some keys.

No he sounded drunker every message.

"Hey Miss. Davies? This is Wells at the emergency room in Howard North Hospital. We have a young man named Aiden who was just admitted. He is conscious and awake now. Please stop by when you hear this. Thank you." Click.

My heart dropped and I replayed the message again and again till the next message came up.

"Hey baby. It's Spence. I don't know if you're up but I'm heading over." Click.

Oh god. I thought to myself. I felt myself become sick and I can to the bathroom and vomited.

"Ashley?" I heard someone say coming up the stairs.

"Ash?" Spencer said standing over me in the bathroom.

"Oh my god are you okay?" She said and ran over to my side.

"No." I said before spewing back into the toilet.

"Ashley what's wrong?" She said cupping my face and holding my hair.

"Aiden." I choked out and she jerked back.

"What'd he say to you?" She asked concerned. "

"Nothing. He's in the hospital." I said pulling her back into me.

"He's where? Wait how? What happened?" She said sweating hard.

I used her to stand up and she walked me over to the bed. I was very weak feeling my knees shaking as I slowly came forth my bed. I sat down and slowly gripped my phone and watched Spencer's face twist in pain listening to every message.

"We have to go see him." I said in-between my tears.

"Not like that you're not Ashley Davies. You look terrible." She said crawling in-between my legs. She cupped my face again and kissed me strong. I could feel her passion pouring into me as she placed her tongue in my mouth. I pulled away and she looked frightened.

"Can I at least brush my teeth I just threw up?" I said covering my mouth. I had stopped crying somehow and Spencer smiled.

"Ashley if you think your breath is what I'm concerned about then you my love are terribly wrong." She said kissing my forehead, my nose, my chin, and my lips again. Her soft lips crashed into mine and I could taste her. All of her, I slowly grabbed Spencer from her shirt and crawled out her back as she leaned me back onto the bed. I could feel her body against mine and it felt like home. It was a feeling I was never going to get over. I wrapped my weak legs around her waist and her hands picked me up from underneath causing me to moan. I could hear her heartbeat breaking the surface of her skin and could see her skin began to become wet with perspiration. She wiggled my out of my bathrobe and I was unclothed laid beneath her.

I forced her underneath me as I straddled her lap pulling off her blazer. I grabbed her shirt and ripped it causing all of the buttons to fly across the room. Her bra straps wiggled loose letting her breasts to fall into my hands. I felt down at her tight jeans and smiled wickedly at a very hungry Spencer. She looked up at me and leaned forward and I jerked back. Spencer smirked into my neck as I reached into her skirt and replaced her panties with my hand.

"Mm Ash." Spencer said feeling my fingers enter her slowly.

I quickly removed my fingers and looked up at her. Spencer's blue eyes met my brown and I can feel her want for me quickly arousing the room. Just as fast as I remove my hand I plunge it back in faster kissing her neck.

"Oh god." She moans loud and long smashing her head back into the sheets.

I thrust faster and faster as her moans echo the room. Her voice makes me wet with want. Her cries make me filled with more and more hunger.

"Fuck Ash." Spencer lets out digging her nails into my back arcing herself into my body.

I moan into her neck feeling her touch my back. I feel my throat moan out her name causing her body to shiver and her to become more wet. I thrust a second finger into her center causing her to jerk towards me forcing her hands into my hair.

"Oh god Ashley." She groans into my ear setting my body on fire. I thrust a third finger into her deep causing her to growl and scream into my neck. Spencer pulls my hair back as she bites my neck causing me to slightly whimper and Spencer to giggle sexily into me. I thrust faster and harder into her feeling her dripping walls began to tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck Ash." Spencer moans into the room letting her body fall out of her release. I feel her body shake and repulse as she rides her orgasm out onto me. She is still gripping onto me begging for me to lay with her. I lay on top of her spent and satisfied.

"Oh Ashley the things you do to my body." She says smiling into my neck. Her voice is breathy and husky. It gives me shivers. I remove my fingers from Spencer and suck them up. She smiles at my interest in her fluids and she wraps her tongue around my finger. I become wet to her sucking on my finger slowly.

"I love the way you taste when you're inside of me." She says sweetly to me. Spencer giggles seeing my face become flustered and she takes both of her hands and cups my face and leans into a gentle kiss. She slowly pulls away kissing my nose.

"Feel better baby?" She asks brushing the sweat off of my forehead.

"A little." I admit feeling guilty for feeling amazing with Spencer beneath me.

"We have to go see him." She says kissing my check.

Spencer has this very nurturing and mature side to her. I love the way she can calm me. She can read me better than I can read myself. I hug her body tight into mine never letting to let go.

"Ashley." Spencer says.

"Yes." I respond completely submerged into her breasts.

"I love you." She says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you." I say into her.

"I'm sorry what?" She asks. I can feel her smiling into my scalp.

"I said I love you." I say louder into her breasts.

"Ashley? Are you alive down there?" She says teasing me.

I pick my head up and grab her face so she is looking at me.

"Spencer. I've never been so sure about someone in my life." I say taking a deep breath. Spencer blushes at the compliment making me smile at her.

"Spence. I love you." I finish kissing her sternum.

"You and only you." I say placing fast kisses on her neck.

Spencer laughs and moves underneath me jerking to me tickling her.

"Oh someone is ticklish?" I ask. Spencer's face drops and she begins to shake it reckless. By then I know the truth and she is screwed. Spencer see's the wicked look in my eyes and she begins to try to escape from my grip as I attack her sides squeezing and releasing her. She is pouncing up and down to my touch laughing at the top of her lungs. She begins to gasp for air when I stop. She smiles up at me red in the face defeated yet remarkable admiring.

"Promise?" She asks. I turn my head confused and she rolls her eyes and smiles reaching every inch of her face.

"Promise to never leave me?" She asks looping our hands together.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say kissing her lips and pulling back up.

"Even if I tell you to leave, never let me go." She says seriously.

"Spencer, I will fight for you until I die. If there is one thing you will learn about me I get what I want. And I want you. Now and probably for a long ass time. So I will never let you leave me." I say being serious.

"Good." Spencer says pulling me back down onto her crushing lips.


	23. Chapter 23 Wrong Idea

Review and I'll update.!

Thanks for the support! It means more than you know, truly.

**Ashley's POV**

I was fully clothed and Spencer was trying to rummage through my closet because I ripped her shirt. She smiled at the shirt but then frowned at the results. I mean the shirt looked good on her but better off of her what can I say" She exchanged her jean skirt for actually white jeans I had and put on her blazer. I don't know what it is with Spencer and blazer but it really works for her. . . I mean.. She is seriously sexy.

Spencer showered after me acknowledging we would never leave if we got in together. I liked showers with Spencer. I liked everything with Spencer. I wanted everything that was mine to be hers and share my world with hers. I sound like a mad-woman in my thoughts but it's true. I wanted Spencer with everything I had. Spencer walked down the stairs as I was looking for my shoes. She wrapped her hands around my waist and kissed my check.

"Hello Ashley." She breathed and I lost all my senses smelling her against me.

I heard her giggle.

"I love the way I can make you breathless just by kissing you." She smiled into my back. She set my against the counter and kissed my neck as she placed my converse shoes on my feet. Spencer grabbed chop-sticks off the counter handed them to me and grabbed the left-overs in the fridge.

"You are definitely eating on the way there." She said grabbing my hand with her free one. We walked onto the elevator still holding hands and kissing every moment we were alone till we got to the car garage. Spencer opened the door for me and closed it then she walked in as I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. I smiled my Chinese order and began to devour every last noodle and orange chicken piece I had left.

"Someone was hungry." Spencer teased.

"You should know I'm always hungry when I'm around you Spence." I said slightly stroking her hair. Her face flushed in color and I saw her eyes darken.

"I love the effect my voice has on your body Spence." I whispered into her ear.

"That's not very nice Ashley." Spencer said still red in the face. I placed my hand on her hand and laced our fingers together.

Spencer smiled softly and began to drive to the hospital. The car ride was silent yet pleasant.

"So what happened between you two last night?" I asked curiously.

Spencer shifted uncomfortable behind the wheel but she had to answer she had no other option too.

"He was mad because I didn't want to be around him." She said turning on her turn signal.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I told him I didn't love him and I left." She finished.

"Oh. Where'd you go?" I asked.

This question surprised her.

"I went to see Chelsea." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Why didn't you come see me? I would of talked to you Spence. I want you to tell me these things and not keep them in. I care and I want you to know I care." I said.

"You were sleeping and I talked to Chelsea about us." Spencer smiled brushing her thumb against mine.

"Should I be worried?" I asked slightly nervous.

"No. It was good. I promise. Don't worry alright Ash." Spencer said arriving at the hospital. We walked in the doors holding hands before releasing our grip. We walked to the front desk to find out Aiden was on floor 20th. Spencer tried to grab my hand before getting in the elevator. Once we stepped in Spencer walked in behind me.

"Why wont you hold my hand Ashley?" Spencer said hurt.

"Because I don't want people getting the wrong idea." I said clicking the 20th floor.

"What idea is that?" Spencer whispered behind me giving me chills. She wrapped her hands around my waist causing me to smile.

"What are you doing back there baby girl?" I said turning my neck into her lips.

"Oh, just giving you the wrong idea." She smiled dragging her nails down into my pants. I felt her body press hard against my back causing a moan.

I turned around and kissed her hard against the elevator wall. She smiled into the kiss and pulled my closer to her. I could feel her tongue slide into my mouth and her teeth nibble at my bottom lip. Ding!

The elevator stopped causing Spencer to turn me around and push me out.

"What the hell?" I said seeing Spencer beside me.

"I said I was giving you the wrong idea." She teased.

"Your wrong is my kind of right baby." I teased back using a macho accent. Spencer blushed giggled and shook her head.

I stopped seeing Aiden's room. Spencer paused and looked at me.

"Can you go see him first. I want to go find my mom before I talk to him." She said before turning away.

I knocked on the door and he smiled seeing me.

"Hey kid." I said walking in sitting down on the visitor's car.

"Hey Ash." He said smiling goofily at me.

"What happened to you?" I asked getting to the point.

"Well, I got drunk. Then I was going to go see you and I ended up crashing my car into a stop sign." He said turning his smile into a frown.

"Well you're a dumbass." I smiled leaning back. Aiden smiled at me.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom." He said shaking his head.

"I do what I can." I said stretching.

"You look good. I haven't seen you since Ohio. You doing something different?" He asked observing my well rested look. Oh yes Aiden. It's called love.

"Yes, I found someone." I said thinking of Spencer. Then I stopped realizing I'd said too much.

"Who took Ashley's heart?" Aiden said smiling looking me up and down.

"Spencer! Hey!" I heard a woman's voice say.

I turned to see a very amused Spencer looking at me. How long was she there for?

"Hey mom!" Spencer said turning to the familiar blonde. They hugged and then walked into the room. I was the only person for sure who felt awkward.

"What were you guys talking about.."Mrs. Carlin started until she saw me. Her eyes dropped eyeing me up and down. She hates me already.. GREAT!

"Well Paula. This is Ashley my best man and we were talking about the girl who stole her heart until we saw Spencer." Aiden said smiling at both Spencer and … errr Paula. Paula flinched at girl.

"Oh. Girl that stole your heart?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes mom. Ashley is gay." Spencer said smiling at me. I looked up a Spencer a couple seconds too long before all three of them looked back down curious at me.

"Well. Yes. I am." I said agreeing with the gay comment. It was true.

"So who is she?" Spencer asked smiling.

"who?" I asked.

"The girl that stole your heart Ash." Aiden said smiling at Spencer deeply happy for me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's her name?" Paula asked curiously.

"Her name.. is.. Spe..lla." I smiled carefully.

"Spella? Aiden asked turning his head. Spencer's face turned bright red. Her mom's head looked between us narrowing her eyes at me. She definitely hates me.

"Yes. She is gorgeous. Greatest smile I've ever seen and every time she looks at me my heart stops and I forget how to breathe." I said smiling at all of them.

"Aww." Aiden and Spencer said at the same time. Spencer smiled deeply at me.

"Tell her she can be your invite to the wedding!" Aiden said looking up at Spencer for approval.

Spencer looked away from Aiden hoping he wouldn't see her face but it was too late.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Aiden asked his tone serious.

"Sure." Paula said faking a smile and grabbing me from the chair. Spencer and Aiden were too busy glaring at each other to notice me being manhandled.

Once Paula and I got into the hallway. She looked me up.

"I don't know what your game is but you need to stop flirting with my daughter she is not like that and I'm sure Aiden would not approve of you trying to steal his fiancé. You are the best man for lord's sake. What you are doing is a sin." She said before walking off.

I stood there stunned. There is no way she knows about Spencer and I that fast. I mean…. We just looked at each other. It took just a look for her to know..

I began to follow her to finish the conversation. I followed her into an sleeping area and right as I ripped open the door to give her a piece of my mind. I see Paula kissing a man with dark hair. She turned back around stunned to see me. I shut my jaw and smirked at her.

"And I'm a sin." I said before closing the door.


	24. Chapter 24 Supportive Wife

_Review and I'll Update (:__**'**__ ( it's a raised eyebrow.)_

**Spencer's POV**

Aiden and I sat in silence.

"What were you doing last night? Aiden what you did was stupid. Drinking and driving you do know that you could of died!" I said throwing my hands in the air in disbelief.

"It's not like you care Spencer! I don't even understand why you are still here!" He said screaming back at me.

"I do care about you Aiden." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Oh. Sure but you don't love me?" He said glaring at me.

"That's not what I meant." I said feeling guilty.

"Oh, but you said it. I don't need a fucking lecture from you. I need you to be a good supporting wife." Aiden spat back.

"I'm not your wife Aiden. And why can't you just be supportive? Huh! This isn't the 18th century where the male has all the power. I have a career too! You know that! It may not be owning the god-damned Lakers or naming a restaurant after a great rock star but I have a career." I said.

"Spencer you work for people. I own people that's not a career you are on the low scale of things you need to be like me." Aiden said reaching for me.

"I can't believe you! You make me sound like I'm someone's bitch. I love my job and believe it or not I do have control of a lot of things. It's called being a producer Aiden. I love it too." I struck him with a knife to my words.

"Spencer. You have projects. I mean I make the real money. You give me no credit for what I've built. I mean the media will probably have a field day knowing I'm arguing with you and crashed into a stop sign because I didn't think I was stoppable. I can see it now. The infamous Aiden Dennison respectable business man drunk drives himself into a stop sign!" Aiden says pulling at his hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ Aiden. Are you serious? Did the stop sign stop your thinking too! We are arguing and you're worried about the media? If you don't want them to know then don't tell them!" I said standing up and walking out of the room. I can't stand him sometimes. I walked out looking for Ashley and she speed walking to me. I wonder where she was. . . My mom's running after her. This doesn't look good.

"Hey Ash.. What's going on?" I asked and before she can answer is see my mom a step away.

"Oh. I think your mom can tell you." Ashley smirked at her.

My mom looked nervous.. hm.. What is she so scared about?

"What's going on mom?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh Ashley was just curious about my working.." She said.

I turned toward Ashley who looked just as curious as to what she was going to say.

"Well, if she promises not to tell my secret I won't tell her's about her schedule. People may want to know these things and shouldn't. Personal preference." My mom finished. Alright this is weird.

"Alright." I said looking at a glaring Ashley. She doesn't look happy but maybe I am just reading way too far into things. "I'm going to go get a coffee anyone want one?" I asked looking at there tension.

"I'm fine." They both said.

I walked down into the cafeteria.

I smiled at a very eager Clay sat with Chelsea. Clay was ofcourse in his dark blue scrubs.

"The lovely couple eats in a cafeteria?" I said sitting down next to them.

Sean was sitting on Chelsea's lap half asleep.

"Oh. I am on break and Chelsea wanted to eat so I told her to come see me." Clay smiled at Chels. They were eating hamburgers.

"Oh. How sweet of your perfect supportive wife..." I said kissing Sean.

"How's the whole Spashley love triangle?" Chelsea said sitting up on her elbows. Her eyes bulging out of her head.. I looked over at Clay who rolled his eyes and kissed Chelsea on her forehead then Sean and me on my check before leaving.

"Spashley?" I asked slightly giggling.

"It's you and Ashley's name's together. I am team Spashley. Hastag" Chelsea smiled.

"Team what?" I asked still giggling.

"Spashley." Chelsea laughed.

"Why are there teams?" I asked.

"Well it's for fun but I think are going to choose Ashley." Chelsea said calming herself.

"Anywho... We are good. She was having a really weird conversation with my mom." I said still trying to that out.

"Define weird Carlin?" Chels smiled at me. I smiled at her every time she went there I had too. She knew my family so well.

"My mom was talking in gibberish using words and Ashley didn't seem to happy so I came down here to escape the madness. I mean.. Seriously… Then the whole Aiden calling me a non-supportive wife when he thinks everything revolves around him. I'm so sick of his shit" I said grabbing at her French fries.

"Whoa. There" Chelsea said slapping my hands from her fries.

"I think its werid though. Why is my mom back here so soon? She was promoted to work back in Ohio and transferred there when I was pre-wedding planning there then I called and told her I was going back to Cali and she said she transferred back. I don't get why she wanted to come back.. I mean her and dad were having issues so maybe she missed him in the distance?" I said looking at her. Sean started to snore lightly.

"I don't know girl. Your parents are perfect. I am sure they are fine and going through a rough patch. As long as you want to get through them is all that matters." Chelsea said stuffing her face with fries. She missed her mouth and it fell on the floor and we both chuckled.

"Hi Spencer." Sean said yawning. I smiled at her baby voice holding onto the s and the n then the sir. I cradled her face with my hands and kissed her nose. Chelsea handed her to me.

"Work your baby magic girl. I have to go pee." She said excusing herself from the table. I bounced baby Sean on my knee and ate the rest of Chelsea's fries.

"Hey beautiful who are you?" I heard a soft voice behind me.

I smiled at Ashley goggling at Sean.

"I Sean." Sean said. She had tight curls in pig tails and mocha skin. Her eyes were a light brown matching Clays.

"Hi Sean. I Ashley." Ashley introduced herself sitting next to me. She placed her finger out and I melted watching Sean wrap her hand around Ashley's finger.

"God you are just too perfect." I said leaning into Ashley. Ashley smiled got bigger as she kissed me. I moved one of my hands up on her check and kissed her harder deepening the kiss. I missed the way she tasted and it had only been a couple of hours. I bit her bottom lip as she eased access with her tongue into my mouth. I moaned feeling the immediate contact. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and smiled into my mouth. She fit perfectly into me. I could feel myself wetten and my checks began to turn red from embarrassment.

"Spencer. Don't be embarrassed" Ashley breathed out into my mouth.

She pulled me back into her again but kissed me softer lighting the mood.

"Oh god Ash." I let out feeling her tongue on mine again. I pushed harder into her mouth not feeling satisfaction to feel emptiness after.

She pulled away fast and her smile faded. "What's wrong with Ashley?" I asked as I watched her face twist with disgust and pain. I didn't want to turn around I was too scared to know what was behind me.


	25. Chapter 25 Don't Turn Around

Sorry for taking so long to UPDATE it's been super hectic! Forgive me.

Review &I'll update

**Ashley's POV**

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach when I opened my eyes at a beautiful frightened looking Spencer. I wanted to kiss her again and tell her it was going to be okay but I couldn't.

"Whatever you are about to hear do not turn around. Are we clear?" I said cupping Spencer's head. She nodded quickly keeping her eyes facing the opposite direction. I stood up and began to strut feeling the flashing lights on me. I hated paparazzi. I knew I was back in LA now. I walked up to him. He was smiling with all of his might.

"What do you want for those photos?" I asked staring him down. I wanted to gag at his smell. He had long brown hair put into a ponytail on his head. He was wearing a plan dark green shirt and army cameo pant. He had a dark brown leather jacket and his camera hanging from his neck now in his hand.

"Ashley. It is always nice to see you." He smiled showing off his yellow teeth.

"Shut up. Just tell me what you want me to do in order to get those pictures back." I said trying to calm myself. I looked back at Spencer hoping she was still sitting there. My thoughts were confirmed when she was.

"What's your girlfriend's name Ashley?" He asked raising his camera taking pictures. You could see her back at an angle and you could definitely see Sean bouncing on Spencer's knee. I knew she was nervous.

"That's not relevant." I snapped back at him pushing my hand against his lens.

"She have a kid? Ashley Davies finally settling down?" He said pulling back. This guy doesn't quit does he? Blonde's you've been seen with a lot of them. She looks pretty, she has gorgeous long legs. Him looking at her provoked me. It made me feel dirty watching him eye her up and down. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"You want a better story than Ashley's Davies new girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded listening carefully. I had a bad feeling about this but I had to get him away from Spencer.

"Aiden Dennison is here." I said watching his eyes spark up.

"Why?" He said devouring my words. They were always greedy for more.

"I don't know. I watched him pull in ask the front desk. I'm sure they will give you information." I confirmed.

He narrowed his eyes at me and turned on his heels.

"Wait!" I called off after.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Delete those photos." I said determined.

"I'd rather not." He said walking off.

Damn it. I felt my body go numb. Shit. Shit. Shit. I fast walked to Spencer who was now talking to Chelsea.

"We need to make sure Aiden's room is marked private. Then stay away from public eye." I said looking down at a very confused Spencer.

"I have unwanted attention." I began Spencer still looked confused.

"Someone took a picture of us kissing Spence." I said feeling guilty. I shouldn't kiss her in public. It wasn't fair to her.

"Someone what?" Spencer looked a little upset.

"It was paparazzi. I told him Aiden was here to get him to delete the pictures but he refused." I said feeling more guilty. Spencer smiled at me innocently.

"It's fine Ashley. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want other people to see something that only I get to cherish you're not just a picture for some crazed teenager to jerk off too. You are mine." Spencer smiled. I tried not to laugh hearing Spencer say jerk off but a smile crept onto my face.

"Let's go get our pictures back baby." Spencer said a little excited. I turned my head confused.

"Come on Ash! We can be like 007. Return of the picture. Or Revenge on Paparazzi." Spencer flung her arm up handing Sean back to Chelsea. They were both taking it in. I giggled at the two of them imagining the spot light.

"Spence you can tell you've been in film production for too long!" I said dramatically. I threw my hands up and I felt a warm pair of hands on my wrists.

"Ash." Spencer whispered. I felt at ease. Her blue eyes pierced me as she leaned in to kiss my nose. I smiled at the touch of her lips on my skin.

"Come on Ash. Let's go get our pictures back." Spencer said holding my hands.

We walked out of the cafeteria waving by to Chelsea as she leaves the hospital. We lurked in-between gurneys as we ducked and hid from our mystery paparazzi man. He was talking to the secretary and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to save her but that meant putting Spencer in danger. We hurried onto the elevator and watched the doors shut as we pushed the button.

"Hey 007." I heard Spencer say in my ear. Her wicked smile ticked my earlope.

I smiled as I felt her burry her head in the crook of my neck. She wrapped her arms around my wasit and swayed side to side. I leaned against her and heard a muffled moan. I laughed slightly as she wrapped tighter around me.

When the elevator dinged off her arms went. I missed the feeling of her skin as we walked to Aiden's room. Paula was glancing at me from down the hall and I nodded my head at her and she turned her head to the side.

"Oh god." I heard Spencer say.

"what?" I asked before looking at Spencer.

"Glen's with Aiden." Spencer says.

"You don't think Glen will say anything do you?" I asked looking suspiciously in the room.

"I don't know. I mean I think Glen thought we just hooked up and that's about it. I hope he doesn't say anything to Aiden about Ohio.." Spencer's voice trails off when Aiden's head whips around to look at us.

His eyes are cold and distant then turn friendly as Glen looks at Aiden. I don't know who that look was too but I heard Spencer lose all the oxygen she had in her lungs.

"Hey Glen. Do you mind if I talk to Ashley." Aiden asked sweetly but it was clear he wasn't happy.

"Sure dude." Glen said goofily standing up and walking in-between Spencer and I. I think he was trying to make a valid point. I could of hit him when his shoulder touched mine.

I walked into Aiden's room and watched the Aiden and Spencer Ping-Pong game before Spencer turned and walked on her heels.

"God it must be the time of the month for her because she is being a real bitch." Aiden says lightening his expression when he looks at me.

I want to change subjects before I say something I may regret.

"So what's going on ? Are you going to be arrested for drinking and driving? Because you do know it's illegal right?" I asked placing my hands on my lap.

"Yes but I bribed the cops with some Lakers tickets and supposedly I can't be charged due to an 'error' in some of the forms." Aiden said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's dangerous with the law. Aiden if you get caught then.. Well then you could get in so much worse trouble than a DUI." I say stunned.

"Well as long as no one knows I am here then everything should run smoothly." Aiden finishes a little annoyed.

"You should make your visiting hours private so that the media can't come into play." I said taping my fingers on the chair thinking of my earlier encounter with the paperiazzi.

"I am I'm making a list of names." He said more annoyed.

"What's with you Ashley? You are never so precautious about anything. You seem like you are about to piss your pants just sitting here. Is it girlfriend drama?" He ask looking sincerely at me.

"No.. Well yes. It's her mom is having an affair and I feel like I need to tell her about it but the mom knows something about me and I am scared that she may use this information to break her daughter and I up." I say looking down.

"Well it can't be that bad." Aiden says.

"She's with someone like dating someone and I think I may have fallen for her." I say trying not to cry. He was being so sweet. It reminded me back in high school.

"Did you know she was involved when you got involved?" He asked.

"Not at first. When I found out we separated space but it was like fate kept us seeing each other then we are never apart. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet." I admit looking up at Aiden seeing if he is catching on but he isn't.

"Maybe he is also involved with someone else to notice she is.. Or she isn't all that much to him? There are many reasons guys don't notice what there girlfriends do. I mean I know Spencer isn't cheating on me. She's too busy with work too and our wedding plans." Aiden admits.

"I miss her a lot though. The other night she told me she didn't love me. It's like all we ever do is argue. I feel bad. I'm a terrible boyfriend at times but then others she is so distant and doesn't speak to me. I asked Glen if he knew what was going on and I know he does he just won't tell me." Aiden says frustrated.

"I don't know her that well Aid." I say as he looks at me.

"Yeah but you guys have been spending time together. How is she?" He ask.

"Well other than extremely professional. I don't know Aiden it's your relationship. I don't know what you want me to do?" I ask him.

"I want you to tell her how right I am for her. He have been together for so long. I'd be so lost with out her. I just want to make her happy with me. I need her to be with me. Spencer is like my other half. It only feels right with her." He says.

"Yeah but how do yuou know?" I ask him almost regretting saying it.

"How do I know what?"He ask confused.

"That it only feels right with her. Have you dated other women to know Spencer is the one for you. I mean I've been out there so I know that she's right for me. But how do you know she's right for you?" I ask angrily.

"I know that you've been out there that's how I know Spella is right for you. I just don't want to see what else is out there for me because Spencer doesn't let me. She's all I want." Aiden says looking at me. I can't argue to that.

"Okay. I'll talk to her." I say forcing a smile.

"Thanks you are the best. Any girl that you fall for deserves you. Even the one's with non-knowledging boyfriends. Steal her heart Ash and make him fight." Aiden says hugging me.

"Oh I found him! It's Aiden Dennison! Aiden tell me how you got in a car accident!" I heard a man's voice yell running into the room. I turned to look at him regretting it.

"Ashley Davies? What are you doing here! I thought you said you didn't know where he was!" I saw familiar flashing lights as Aiden screamed for security trying to hid his face. I saw a flash of blonde hair before the flashes disappeared behind the door. I looked up to a frustrated looking Spencer. She smiled at me before glaring at Aiden.

"Thanks." I said before looking up at a very angered Aiden.

"How did they know I was here?" He said looking between both of us..

Well.. This is not going to be a fun conversation.


	26. Chapter 26 Oh Shit

**Sorry I have been really absent please forgive me! Here's an update. Review and I'll update. I was also thinking about writing my non-fictional story but between Spencer & Ashley. So let me know if I should. **

Spencer's POV

"Spencer how did he know I was in here?!" Aiden screamed loudly glaring at me.

"I don't know Aiden." I felt sweat beginning to form on the back of my neck and crawl down my back.

"Well I think one must of followed me from my apartment thinking I was going to be with Spella and they came here and was curious to see who I was seeing and found me with you Aid." Ashley lied in-between her teeth.

"Really?! Why weren't you cautious to make sure none of them followed you Ashley! Do you know how much trouble this could get me in? Aiden said picking at his hair. I watched as some of his thick hairs fell onto his pillow.

"I'm sorry okay! I'm stupid and I messed up. I'll fix it. I promise." Ashley said standing up.

"No, sit. It's not all of your fault. I mean it's not like you told him where I was." Aiden chuckled making Ashley and I chuckle nervously with him. Ashley looked at me and I could tell she was nervous.

"Why would it be bad if he knew you were here Aid?" I asked curiously.

Ashley looked out the window when I tried to make eye connection and Aiden followed her glance.

"Well I'm not a mind reading.. so one of you is going to have to tell me." I said eyeing Ashley hoping she cracks.

"Aiden kind of drunk drove himself into a stop sign and bribed cops with Lakers tickets so that they wouldn't arrest him."

I could feel the heat raising from within succumbing the surface.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I screamed at my fiancé and my lover. They both whipped their heads back at me. One was more shocked than the other. Aiden bowed his head at me like a puppy does when its owner yells at it.

"Aiden Dennison?" A man says standing in the corner his hat tilted slightly to the side. His dark navy uniform made me stare harder at Aiden.

"Yes. Sir." Aiden responded.

"Can we have a word?.. In private." The officer said more as a command than a question.

Ashley and I walked outside the room and satin the chairs across the hall as the officer closed the door behind us. We sat in silence for hours it seemed like watching Aiden and the officer talk . The officer's facial expressions never changed and Aiden's were cold yet understanding. Ashley looked over and saw my stress and grabbed my hand underneath my butt. I smiled at her warm touch and nuzzled into her. I closed my eyes hoping to gain some sleep. I heard footsteps and Ashley let go of my hand making me sad.

A nurse walked over awkwardly and stood in front of Ashley. She looked slightly familiar. I just couldn't figure out where I had seen her from before.

"Hi. I know you don't know me but I was curious if I could have an autograph?" She asked smiling genuinely.

Ashley didn't seem faced. She ripped a magazine next to her that had her on the front and took the sharpie from the nervous nurse and signed her name. The nurse swooned at Ashley's smile when she handed it back to her. Her short hair flew through the air as she smirked at Ashley trying to catch her attention.

"Thank you. I know this is weird but are you single?" She asked her voice dropping.

At this question my head spun fast to glare at the nurse. Ashley tried keeping a straight face as she felt my gaze. The nurse was smiling flirtatiously at her. I wanted to hit her in the face. Did she not see me siting here. Ashley turned towards me and winked at the nurse causing her to blush. The nurse looked towards me and I recognized her. My face dropped.

"Hey Spencer! I didn't know you were here." Jonica smiled at me.

"Hey Jonica." I said trying to find my voice they both noticed my shift in mood.

"I didn't know you knew Ashley Davies. Lil never mentioned it." Jonica turned towards me.

"Oh. Yeah, She is on my new production." I stated grabbing the magazine next to me. Ashley brought her head down trying not to look at me.

"I bet she is." Jonica said smirking at me. I shifted in my car a little feeling uncomfortable. IS she flirting with me after hitting on Ashley. Ashley must of noticed because her face turned red staring at Jonica.

"So how's Lilly?" I asked curious seeing Jonica whore it up.

"Oh. She's good." Jonica said trying to look me in the eyes. I was hoping she wouldn't read my face.

"How's Aiden?" She asked looking at Ashley side-looking at me.

"He's Aiden." I responded hoping she would just leave me.

"Ashley!" We heard the paparazzi yell causing Ashley to grab Jonica on top of her.

"Ashley!" He ran back with security on his tail. He was snapping pictures of a finally embarrassed Jonica.

"Ashley! I thought you were dating the blonde to your right?!" He yelled. Ashley only ignored him more.

"Are you dating Ashley Daives?" He asked looking at a confused Jonica.

Ashley said yes making Jonica have a very wicked smile dance across her lips as she leaned down onto Ashley's mouth.

I screamed loudly making the officer jump out of Aiden's room tackling the papazzai man to the floor. Jonica jumped back from kissing Ashley. My mother came running down the hallway following the security holding a stranger's hand screaming for the security to catch that man. I turned my head at them then back to Ashley who seemed to be just as confused as I was.

I looked back up to see Aiden halfway out of his bed grinning widely at Ashley and I.

"Yeah Ashley! Get some!" He said as the door slowly shut cutting him off making seeing Aiden land on top of the floor letting both of his butt checks hanging out of his rope.

The security fell on top of the cop and Jonica to fall off of Ashley's lap. Ashley still partially holding hands. I felt the force cause me to staddle Ashley and my hands to fall on her breasts. Hitching my breath at our immediate contact. I shivered at the feeling and closed my eyes at her scent. I forced my open to meet by a very hungry Ashley. _Oh shit.._


	27. Chapter 27 Meet the Parents?

**Review and I will Update!(:**

**Ashley's POV**

"Follow me now." I barked at Spencer once the crowd died down. I had a craving for her and I was not going to let anything else stop me. Spencer didn't speak as I grabbed my hand and fast walked to the nearest on call room. I opened the door and pushed Spencer inside. I walked in swiftly slamming Spencer's body against the door causing it to close. I walked up on top of her breathing down her neck and watched her wide eyes gloss over. I had her right where I wanted her wanting me. I interlocked my fingers with her and watched her breathing turn into low moaning. I smiled into her neck as I bit down on it hard smoothing it over with my tongue.

"Ash." Spencer murmured from underneath me. She gripped hard onto my knuckles cutting off all circulation.

I grinded all my body against her making her stomach twitch at the contact. I felt Spencer's hands run loose on my body forcing our lips together. I felt her tongue slide path my bottom lip turning my face into hers deeper. I moaned at the sensation of her. I found Spencer's shirt buttons and ripped them off and started to pull off her jeans grinding into her once her jeans were on the floor. I lost all feeling and let Spencer take me over. She ripped my jacket off of me hard and rough causing a giggle to form in the bottom of my throat. Spencer bit my bottom lip when it surfaced. I tried to lean back into her but she restrained me. I moved closer but she turned her head shaking it slowly. Spencer placed her fingers over my lips.

"Beg for me." She smiled seductively making an ocean form in my panties. I could feel the tide causing over and creating more hunger for her.

"Now." She smiled letting her smirk embed itself on her face. Why is she so hot when she is dominant?

"Kiss me." I said looking her blue dark eyes sparkling at me.

"Kiss you what?" Spencer smiled unbuttoning my jeans.

"Please." I begged feeling like a peasant.

"And I think they went in.. Oh!" A woman's voice squirmed opening the door on us making Spencer fall on top of me.

Spencer hid her face in my breasts refusing to look up at the characters that just emerged from the door.

"Oh I am sorry to interrupt." Jonica smiled at me as I growled deeply.

"I bet you are." I snipped back feeling Spencer's hot body straddling mine. I wanted to take her now and slam the door on these strangers but I have a feeling that the mood is already ruined.

"And you are?" I asked looking at a tall dark man with sensitive brown eyes.

" Author Carlin. I was looking for my wife Paula but I believe this young nurse may of chosen the wrong room to walk into. Ladies carry on." He smiled turning around then stopping then turning back around.

"Is that…" His voice trailed looking at a smirking Jonica… that bitch I can't believe I kissed her!

"Yes that is.." Her voice was loud and proud.

"Ashley Davies!" He said smiling and walking back into the room shocking me and making Spencer burry her head deeper trying to hid her identity why was she so nervous? I wanted to rub her back and tell her it was just a fan.

"Yes. I am." I smiled.

"I just saw a commercial ad for that new TV show you are going to be on.. what's it called. Uhh Busted?!" He said snapping his fingers. He stood tall on both of his feet and had the look of a helping man. Friendly and most of all caring.

"Yes!" I said excited he remembered.

"I tell you, I love shows like that especially ones my daughter has worked so hard to happen!" He said smiling even brighter.

"And who is your daughter?" I asked curious. I may work with her. At my question Spencer stopped breathing Jesus! What is wrong with this confident blonde?

"Maybe you seen her around she's one of the main bosses I guess. I don't know a lot. She's skinny long blonde hair, big blue eyes." I smile thinking of Spencer; I'm such a sucker for blondes.

"Actually her fiancé is here right now. Maybe I could introduce you to her." He finished making me rethink again.

"I'm sorry what did you say your last name was?" I asked again hoping to find a clue.

"Carlin." He said his eyes sparkling. _Oh God really? _"Oh and my daughter's name is Spencer." He finished.

"Hey has anyone seen Spencer?" I saw Paula walking in the door shrieking once she saw Author talking to me.

"I know it's Ashley Davies!" He sounded back at her.

"Honey what are you doing here?" Paula said flabbergasted staring at Author.

"I came to check up on my almost Son-In-law." Author said smiling kissing his wives check.

"Have you seen Spencer?" He asked looking at both Jonica and Paula.

I think I literally felt Spencer bang her head against my body. I could feel the sweat dripping down my spine watching it unravel in a million sinerios in my head.

"Really Ashley your dating two girls now?" Paula spatted at me glaring at the back of Spencer's head.

Author looked at Paula confused and looked back at me.

"Huh?" I muttered out feeling Spencer's hand on my stomach.

"Oh you love her? But not even five minutes ago you were with her and now your with another one? Jesus! Christ!" Paula was pacing the floor. I felt more confused. What is going on?

"What are you talking about?" I said bluntly.

"You just said you were inlove with.." Paula stopped to stare at me.

"Dr. Carlin that is." Jonica said pointing to Spencer.

"Shh. Not now!" Paula blurted glaring back at me.

"In love with who?" Author asked.

"Who?" I said agreeing with my secret girlfriend's dad.

"Oh don't you act like you don't know!" Paula said pointing her finger at me.

"Hey Spencer! You left this at the cafeteria when you were buying that…" Chelsea's voice trailed off looking at the Carlin Clan plus nurse Cuntica.

"Spencer?!" Paula gasps making a laser burn in the back of Spencer's head.

I felt Spencer twirl off my pelvis to look at her family in the face.

"Hey mom and dad." She blushed waving awkwardly at both of them. I smiled nervously trying to cover her breasts that came exposed once she pushed herself off of me.

"It's about fucking time." Jonica said looking at all of us making Author turn to scold her and Paula to faint.

"It's finally nice to meet you?" I asked looking at a very shocked Author.


	28. Chapter 28 Out The Window

Review & Updates follow.(:

**Spencer's POV**

I gained the strength to stand up and not look back at Ashley. I knew she was doing the same. I fixed my shirt as I quickly pulled on my jeans looking back at my surprised dad. I didn't look half naked until I stood up to look at him but it felt like I was naked the whole time listening him to talk Ashley. I walked over and to him grabbed his hand and walked outside the on-call room leaving Ashley to ponder her thoughts alone. I'm hoping she'll explain what my mother was talking about later. Surprisingly Jonica let us walk past her without any struggle as she tried to regain consciousness to my mother.

Dad held my hand until we found a private looking area and I sat down on the chair opposite of his. He just looked at me not sawing a word waiting for me to explain but I didn't know how to tell him the right way. I didn't know what to say to him because I didn't know what to say to myself.

"Aiden's fine." I said looking at him studying his worrisome face.

"I'm glad he is. What happened?" He asked looking down at his palms then back up at me scratching the skin in-between his fingers.

"He got drunk last night and went driving." I said not wanting to tell him the full story.

"Where were you?" He asked a little irrated.

"I was at Chelsea's and Clay's."

"Why?" His face was warm.

"We got into a little fight after I came home from work. I couldn't deal Aiden so I went to talk to Chelsea about it." I stated looking at the floor. My voice was soft and almost breaking.

"Couldn't deal with what?" He asked.

"My feelings." I admitted

"Your feelings toward whom?" He said I could feel his welcoming eyes glance over my struggle trying to fill in the blanks without assuming. He wasn't an idiot but he was waiting for me to know before he answered questions himself. He was good at that, understanding a person's comfort zone without invading it.

"Aiden.." I said stroking my blonde hair backwards with my palm.

"What's going on with Aiden? You two are supposed to be getting married verily soon." My father questioned.

"I don't know it's like all of the signs are saying don't but I feel an obligation too." I answered.

"An obligation to what? Commitment?" My dad was pushing for a little more information.

"Obligated to just be with Aiden, I don't know anything else besides Aiden. We've been together for years. Everything evolves around Aiden and I don't love Aiden enough to want to be with him. I just want to be with someone who makes it there day to make me smile and doesn't care about there reputation as long as they have me." I smiled thinking of Ashley and I's first encounter.

"So that leads us to Ashley." My dad said with a hint of a smile dangling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, that it does." I said trying not to smile at him.

"What should I do?" I asked looking at him begging for advise.

"You need to look at both relationship's separately. I don't know if your just bored with Aiden or you feel trapped by the marriage but what you have with Ashley must mean something if your feelings for her can conflict your feelings with Aiden. You need space from both of them and an area to play out what you want." He stated looking over at me.

"Dad can I ask you a question?" I asked him looking up.

"Anything sweetie." He smiled at me.

"Dad, What in God's name made you think it was okay to talk to Ashley when I was laying half-naked on top of her?" I asked blushing towards the end.

"Well, That is a very good question." He said blushing as well at his previous actions.

"I didn't know that you were… you and Ashley is a celebrity and I was a little excited and I guess all awkwardness went out the window?" He questioned his answer but smiled at the end.

"All out the window huh?" I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He shrugged embarrassed at himself.

"What happens in the Carlin family. Stays in the Carlin family." I said sitting up and hugging my dad around his neck. He kissed my forehead and hugged me back. I felt my dad look up in the direction of the hallway. I met his gaze to see a very questioning Ashley looking over us.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." My dad smiled reaching his open hand out to her.

"Welcome to the family." He said looking at her state of mind.

She was nervous and I could tell was scared by the quickness of her eyes. I don't know what she heard of our conversation but I could tell she must of heard a little bit. I wanted to hug her and pull her down on top of me but remembering the situation prior to I don't think my dad would feel too comfortable. Before I could say anything my dad had pulled Ashley so we were all hugging another. Ashley felt tense at first but relaxed into the hug.

"Ladies may I have a word with you?" The police officer from earlier asked looking at all of us hugging. Ashley snapped back standing up straight looking at him like she was guilty of something. He chuckled at both of us and then looked down at my dad smiling.

"Sir." He said looking at my dad.

"Oh this is my dad. He can hear it." I said waving my hand towards him.

The police officer conflicted a thought in his head but ignored it with a shrug.

"Well. Aiden Dennison is to be put on house arrest for about 30 days until all charges from the city are dropped against him." He said looking Ashley and I over. He glanced down at our hands noticng the linking in them then raised an eyebrow at my dad.

"Which one of you is his finace?" He asked looking at us.

"I am." I answered pointing to myself.

"Then he will be contained to your home." He said placing his hat back on his head.

"Oh. And by the way I will be in contact if you have any questions. If I were you, I would remove anything that he could use for abuse. When he was rushed here last night he was babbling about stress and suicide. We would like to have a close eye on him at all times." He said eyeing Ashley and I up and down. He winked at Ashley before turning on his heels and disappearing.

I heard Ashley make a gagging noise making me laugh.

"Oh god did he really just wink at me?" Ashley asked turning towards me.

"I believe so. Miss Davies you are an extremely attractive woman." I smiled winking at her.

Ashley flipped her hair back and touched her heart. Swoon.

"Oh that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She pretended to cry.

"Get over yourself." I chuckled at her playfully pushing her making her stumble backwards.

"Well ladies. I have work soon. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again?" My dad said smiling before hugging us and walking off.

"He's nice." Ashley smiled at me watching him walk towards the elevators.

"Your telling me." I said in a low tone.

It was silent for a moment before Ashley turned on her heels to look at me.

"We are okay right?" She asked nervously.

"Ofcourse.. How much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked curiously. Her checks turned a dark shade of pink before she answered me.

"I only heard the part about you being half-naked." Ashley smiled wickedly making my checks feel hot.

"Oh." I answered.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked looking at me.

"I think I'm going to get space and distant myself from both of you and decide separately from both relationships." I said thinking of my dad's advice.

"That's okay. I guess." She said looking upset.

"I will still see you. Ash. I'm not going to avoid you. It'd be too hard to not want to see you." I said honestly turning her chin up.

Ashley returned the gesture with a pearly smile crinkling her nose. Swoon.

"Come on. We have to go check on drama queen before anything else happens." I said tugging on her arm. Ashley turned with me to walk back towards Aiden's room.

"Hey Spence! Guess what?" I heard Aiden say as we entered the room.

"What?" I asked looking up at my fiancé.

"I get to leave." He said signing paperwork from Jonica.

"He gets to leave on great behavior. Will you girls be doing the same?" She asked with posion on her tongue.

I hope Aiden didn't catch the between the lines suggestion.

"Oh hey babe. I think your shirts on backwards." Aiden said pointing at my backwards shirt.

"Huh. I guess I didn't notice it when I put it on." I said.

"Again." Jonica smirked underneath her binder.

"You do know this is a hospital room. Not a commentary room. You are dismissed." Ashley ordered from beside me.

"Okay, you must be the man in the relationship." Jonica challenged.

Ashley's silence made me more nervous. I am doomed. A complete stranger is going to ruin my life.

I heard Aiden cough behind me making me not want to turn around. He did it louder making us all turn to look at him.

"Well, I thought I was the man in our relationship Spencer." Aiden looked hurt making Ashley and I burst into uncontrollable laughter making a annoyed Jonica leave.


	29. Chapter 29 Lezbehonest

**Been awhile. I won't lie! Review & updates follow. Don't be shy talk to me people(:**

**Ashley's POV**

I haven't seen Spencer in three weeks. I am silently going crazy. I don't know if its because I was so used to being with her or my lack of … Sex? I just knew I missed her touch, her tone, and her face most of all. I wanted to look into her ocean deep blue eyes but I knew if I did I would melt. She meant so much to me that it drove me insane. It took me how long to fall for this girl? Barely a month yet every bone in my body craved her. I talked to Aiden regularly. He seems more frustrated every day at how distant Spencer's been but happy she is at the house more. Ever since he was on house arrest he hasn't been able to get out.

The show was moving together perfectly and the premiere was tonight. I was both excited to see Spencer and extremely nervous. I'd seen her on set but would try my hardest not to talk to her it was a work place but it was also the only place I could see her so passionate besides when I'm inside of her. I was currently laying in my bed looking at pictures of Spencer on the internet. I was curled in a ball missing her so much. I would forget the pictures of her and Aiden together and try not to slowly gag myself to sleep.

*ding dong*

"Ash!" Kyla screamed from the other room.

"What?!" I asked still tracing over Spencer's face.

"You have a vistor!" She yelled.

"Tell them to go away! I'm mourning here!" I grunted not wanting to leave my bed. It was the last place I saw Spencer before she left to take Aiden home. We made love all night and all morning. I wanted to be with her as long as I could and I only had a night.

"Ash what are you mourning over?" A soft voice asked from my door. I froze as I felt my jaw open and fall to my bed.

"You.. Why are you here?" I asked looking at the beautiful blonde looking over at me curiously. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She had a plain white tight t-shirt on pressing tightly against her breasts and wrapping her toned stomach and back. She had miss me jeans on that made her butt even more noticeable. I closed my mouth slowly carefully not to droll to the point I would need a slippery when wet sign to put on my floor.

Spencer smiled and walked over to the side of my bed and cupped my face in her hands. I pulled at an old oversized shirt I was wearing and looking up at her.

"I miss you." She said her blue eyes watering up "Ash. I miss you soo much it hurts. It's like one moment I'll be thinking about you thinking I'm going to see you then I realize I can't but I want too. I feel like you are a piece of me and I know it sounds crazy but I want you in my life in every way…"

I cut Spencer off and attacked her mouth with mine missing her familiar feelings against me. It was something I could live with only Spencer I would and dive myself into her with all I had. I just wanted her to stop crying and love me.

"Ash... I wasn't done." She said pushing off of me sniffling. I could feel her seriousness in her tone so I just looked up at her as deep as I could.

"Ash I want this… but I can't break Aiden's heart. He's my best friend and he loves me. I know you probably feel just the same… I just don't know what is right and what is wrong my heart is with you but my head is telling me not to risk getting hurt with you. I'd go by the studio and watch as you wouldn't look at me and it crushed me slowly. I could feel my whole body just ripping into pieces. I wanted to bury myself in a hole and never breathe again. Do you know what that feels like? To just be crushed not being yours Ashley you make me feel alive, smart, beautiful, and perfect. I want to be perfect for you but what I'm doing to both you and Aiden isn't right. I have to end things with him… I just don't know how." Spencer said looking down at her hands.

I took Spencer's hands in mine and raised her chin up.

"I never want you to be without me. I know that breaking Aiden's heart is dangerous and new territory but I think he will be more grateful to find someone who feels the way about him the way I feel about you." I said looking into her blue eyes. The whiteness was gone and it was red. I could tell she had been crying off and on.

"I'm going to do it tonight after the premiere and then move out. I will break off the engagement but tell him I need time to think before I make a sacrifice. I'll move my stuff to Chelsea's and we can see where we are." Spencer said hoping I'd agree.

"No." I said making Spencer turn her head confused.

"I want you here tonight in my bed. I never want to go to sleep alone or wake up without you again Spencer." I said looking at her. Spencer smiled deeply at me and I could see her demeanor change as I pulled her on top of me wrapping my legs around her tight jeans.

"Hey Ash.. Whoa!" I heard Kyla say tumbling out of my room.

"What Kyla?!" Spencer and I both barked making all of us laugh.

"Well Madison is downstairs with Chelsea they have this thing they have to ask Spencer." Kyla said smiling at our position.

"You guys doing some reunion yoga?" She teased making me toss a pillow at her hitting her face. Kyla pouted and slid down the hallway with Spencer and I conjoined by our digits. The luscious Latina had a look or horror on her face as we appeared.

"You guys weren't.." Her voice trailed off when I gave her the death glare.

"What's going on guys?" Spencer smiled at Chelsea

"The bridesmaid dresses…" Her voice was unsure.

"Oh …." Spencer said awkwardly looking at a box open on my counter. I strolled over and looked at the overpriced dresses.

"I'm going to have to get these returned." Spencer said giggling at Madison looking into the box next to me.

"Returned?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm breaking my engagement with Mr. Aiden Dennison." Spencer said looking at me again trying to read my mind. I don't know if she was asking permission to tell them but I smiled letting her know it didn't bug me.

"Congrats!" Kyla smiled slapping Spencer on her butt making her jump. I laughed at her mini heart attack and went to go brew some late afternoon coffee.

"So are we all invited to the big show tonight?" Kyla asked beaming at Ashley.

"I don't know depends on if super-star here put you on her list." Spencer teased wrapping her arms from behind me kissing my shoulder.

"You guys are too cute." I heard Chelsea say.

"Ew." Maddy teased.

"What do you mean depends?" Kyla tested.

"Yes Kyla you're on the list. Maddy go suck Glen's balls and Chels… Thank you." I said turning to look at all of them. They stopped whining long enough for us to order a pizza. I normally don't eat night's before shows because I don't want to get nervous and up chuck.. normal habit. I also felt starved from being so food deprived. I was fantasing about how good Chinnese sounded when my thoughts were interuted by my grumbling stomach.

Everyone turned towards me.

"Hungry much chica?" Maddison asked looking at me.

"Yeah, Ash that sounded like you were possessed by a lion." Spencer giggled into my ear.

"She hasn't eaten anything since Spencer left. She refused to eat my delicious meatloaf.

Everyone looked at me.

"Thanks Kyla." I said under my breath to be returned with a beaming smile from Kyla.

"Anytime."

"Baby are you telling me you didn't eat because of me?" Spencer said turning me in her arms. I snuggled into her and shook my head no. She grabbed my face with her hand and lifted it up.

"Ash." She spoke softly to me as if we were the only one's here.

"I couldn't stomach the thought of food?" I asked her making her smile.

"Don't do it again." She said sternly and kissed my forehead.

She turned to brew coffee but I pulled her back to me.

"No you don't get to leave." I said Spencer rolled her eyes at my childish behavior.

"Ash. We have a show to get to." Spencer kissed my check.

"Oh.. Do I have to?" I said trying to hid behind the counter.

"Yes Ashley it's your job." Spencer turned her head. Swoon.

"Okay, I'll go if you persuade me." I said wiggling my eye brows.

"It's not the only thing I'll do." Spencer winked making Kyla, Chelsea, and Madison blush.

"Oh that note I better go change." Kyla said looking at Madison.

"Are you guys suddenly dating or something Kyla? She doesn't have to go with you if she doesn't want to." I said prying. Madison looked down and Kyla looked away. Spencer turned her head to give me a glare.

"Well this isn't my scene… lezbehonest" Chelsea giggled at her pun and walked to the door making all of us laugh as she left.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to pry." Yes I was.

"It's cool." Kyla said walking towards her room with Madison.

"That's not awkward." I said looking at Spencer.

"And really uncomfortable lesbian cracks at my brothers girlfriend remember!" Spencer said covering her hears.

"Aw babe the way you say lesbian is so cute." I said kissing Spencer's nose.

"I'll help you pick out something to wear." Spencer said pulling me towards my room again.

"I'd rather you undress me than dress me." I said being grabbed towards my closet.

I saw Spencer blush passing my mirror. She twirled in my giant walk in closet. I smiled smelling the fresh smell of clothes. Hell yes.

"What are you going for?" She asked roaming over my shoes.

"Sex goddess." I smiled wickedly.

"You don't have to go for anything on that one." Spencer said silently hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"I can help you with some of those lonely tendencies you've needed to be relieved." I said winking at her. Spencer blushed again. I giggled inwardly.

"How about this?!" Spencer pulled out a front long black tight dress that caved in on the hips and cupped my breasts up and showed off my legs.

"Okay. Shoes." I said walking towards my shoe shelf.

Spencer grabbed blood red shoes smiling widely.

"This is over the top at all?" I asked hanging up the dress on the bar and holding the shoe out.

"You're a freaking star! It has to be duh!" Spencer said throwing her arms up.

I laughed.

"What? One of thee, and I mean thee sexiest stars on television doesn't dress up to show off what she got then she isn't normal." Spencer said trying to keep a smile off her face.

" We try to please the fans don't we."I said talking in a british accent.

"We do. If it's what the fans want we give it to them." Spencer said touching my dress and butchering (no pun intended) an accent.

"Come shower with me." I smiled walking out of my closet pulling Spencer's hands.

"That's a bad idea.." Spencer said trying not to watch me strip slowly infront of her.

"What do you mean?.." I said seductively luring Spencer into my bathroom.

"I wont want to leave.." She said looking me down and up.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked smiling at her conflicting mind.

"We have jobs Ash!" Spencer said snapping her eyes towards mine. I frowned and pulled my clothes off turning on the water.

Spencer slapped her hands over her eyes.

"Goodbye Ashley!" She shouted as if I was in another room. I walked towards her and pulled her into an embrace before kissing her deeply goodbye.

"Never good bye, it's always until we met again." I whispered in her ear and turned back to the shower to notice she was already gone. A cloud of sadness washed over me. She was gone. Again.


	30. Chapter 30 Tonight is the Night

I know it's been awhile. I just got really bad writer block.. So just a heads up I made a third story and decided to hold off on my nonfictional one because I don't want to jeex anything before it happens. So the third one is called _**Piece of Heaven**_ look for it! So its about to go down… All I can say(: ITS SHORT ! VERY SHORT! *FOREWARNING!*

**Spencer's POV**

I walked onto the carpet with Aiden on my side. Somehow he got off house arrest for this? Don't ask me. He held my hand tight and territorial. It gave me shivers. I searched for Ashley throughout the night but I didn't see her yet. I guess I showed up before she did. Aiden and I were seated at a table together and we sat in silence.

"Are you alright?" He asked touching my hand.

"Honestly no." I said looking away from him.

"What's wrong Spence?" He asked touching my hand.

"Aiden. I need to be honest. I don't want to do this anymore. I want space. I think we need space. I want to call off the engagement and see where we are. Right now I don't want to marry you." I said looking him in his grey green eyes. Aiden looked at me cold.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Now introducing! Ashley Davies and Kate French." An announcer said dimming the lights.

"Let's not talk about this now. After the show. I want to enjoy the premiere." I said turning towards the screen.

"Hello everyone!" Ashley said through the mic. Kate stood next to her smiling just as bright.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight and I would escpecially like to that all of our producers and our director for making this happen." Ashley said before walking off the stage and to her table of cast.

The screen started rolling.

54321!

The scene opened with Ashley pole dancing and then divided into more scenes one of a drug deal another a boy being jumped, last a girl steeling vodka from a store, a girl giving birth, and final a car crash.

A Mixed Voices: Life is full of unexpected things. Many go by to fast to gasps completely others you let go with out a fight. I never thought I'd be a stereo type. I never thought in high school this would be my life but it is. I fly with the birds and roll with the punches and lastly when I fall I break gravity and get back up. I'm a cliché not a lifestyle, just because I look the part doesn't mean I play it.

The episode introduced many students at Rocky High School in Las Vegas. Allen was a football player in a gang. Luke was a hard core drug dealer that left his foster family and takes care of his little sister, Jasmine is an alcoholic, Matthew is a underground street fighter who beats up his girlfriend, Margot was secretly pregnant because her teacher raped her, Nathan was crippled because he got hit by a hit and run, and Stacey is a high in stripper having an affair with her bosses wife but she also sings like the rest of them.

It introduced each character and slowly and separately put there lives together using pictures and point of views. When it was over the crowd applause and I took the stage. I looked over at Ashley before getting on stage and she refused to look at me. What the hell.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank everyone for joining us on our premiere night. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. The actors worked so hard on making this project really flow with tough hours along with our director and other staff. I hope everyone has a save drive home and there will be an interview tomorrow for anyone interested." I finished hearing applause and climbing off the stage to look at Ashley. I watched her get up and go to the bathroom. I followed her wanting to congratulate her and see what was wrong.

"Ash what the hell?" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

She turned around slowly her eyes puffy and red.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked reaching over to touch her.

She moved away and glared.

"It's over Spencer." She said before turning to leave. I grabbed her wrists and spun her back around.

"Ashley you're joking right because I just broke up with Aiden before the show so we could have a future. I thought it's what you wanted…" My voice trailed on squeaking.

"You were wrong. Tell him after seeing this tonight you realized how much you loved him and how bad you want to be with him." She spat out in full tears.

"No. I can't Ashley I want you." I begged for her.

"No Spencer. You don't. I'm not for you. You deserve better. Now go home and make love to your stupid fiancé." She said spewing with anger.

"Ashley what the hell is wrong with you. I want to make love with you, touch you, breath you, kiss you. Don't run away from me because you are scared." I said feeling the tears fall down my face. "Ashley I need you." I fell to the ground holding myself. Ashley stood above me breathing in and out.

"Then imagine he's me because it's as close as it will ever be." She said before exiting.

I grabbed the floor and sobbed hard and grabbed where Ashley last stood. My heart burned and my throat was dry. I felt arms around me lift me up. Madison looked in my eyes mortified she lead me to the sink and wiped my tears away. I felt cold water touch my face and the tears kept flowing. Madison walked me to Aiden who's face changed from anger to understanding.

"Baby." He purred and picked me up in his arms.

"I" puff "am" puff "sorry." Puff

"It's okay Spence just talk to me." He said carrying me into his arms.

We got in the limo and I let the tears fall.

"I watched that and realized that I need you in my life." I said not able to look at him as he leaned over and kissed my mouth. His mouth was familiar and tasted of peppermint. He smelled like axe as I drug my nails through his hair. I cried as his tongue found mine and he pushed me underneath him. I felt his hand left up from underneath my dress and pull off my underwear. I closed my eyes and heard Aiden mess around with his belt as I felt his erection on my leg. I inhaled anticipating him. He thrusted into me hard making me whimper in pain. He wasn't trying to comfort me. He was angry at me for wanting to leave. This was him claiming me. I felt his thrust began to become full and more painful as he forced himself in my walls. I bit my tongue and let him think my cries were groans of pleasure. Finally I felt a sticky familiar feeling droop out of him and fill me. It was tender it was hard. Aiden didn't look at me as he came inside of me he got off and zipped himself back up. I went to cuddle next to him wanting comfort but he didn't snuggle he lifted his arm around me and sat quietly.

My tears fell harder crashing down each time I'd close my eyes and think of Ashley. Why did she leave me? Why did she tell me she wanted me when she didn't? Why would she lie to me? Why was she so mad? I didn't care Aiden wasn't talking to me. I just wanted Ashley back. As we pulled into our condo I saw brightness that made Aiden and I both jump and stare at our old house. It was engrossed in flames big fire flames flying above. There were fire fighters trying to put it out but it looked ineffective. Aiden and I stopped the limo as we got out. My car had all of its windows broken and there was red paint on the side of my silver doors. WHORE was across it making me put my hand over my mouth. I fainted hearing the sounds of sirens to be met by a hard ground.

I felt arms wrap around me and then it was quiet. I woke up and I was sitting next to a pissed off Aiden.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Someone set our house on fire." He said pulling into a parking garage. He got out of the car with a small bag of luggage and waited for me to met him. I followed him up an elevator to floor13.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I thought you would." He spat looking down at me coldly.

"Where are we staying?" I asked looking at the door Aiden was pounding on.

"Clay and Chelsea didn't pick up, I don't want to bother your parents this late so we are staying with.."

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar brunette answering her door tired. Her eyes were still just as puffy and she looked at me.

"WE need to stay here. Someone is trying to kill Spencer." He said looking at her. I felt the fear again the sadness the wanting to touch her, the dizziness and soon the ground.


	31. Chapter 31 No Longer In Service

AND IT BEGINS(: HAHA.

_**Review and I'll update.**_

**Ashley's POV**

"I think you've had enough." I said snatching the bottle out of Spencer's hands.

"No Ashley. You can't tell me what to do." Spencer said grabbing the bottle back out of my hands.

She drank it and sat on the couch Aiden watched tv in the leather chair.

"Aiden! Do something!" I said and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll snap out of it. She did this in college." Aiden resumed watching sports center stood up and turned it off.

"I'm leaving to met with my lawyers I'll be back." He said before walking out the door.

"Spencer. What's wrong?" I said trying to remain calm. She looked like shit. Her face was bruised and she had permanent mascara stained tears rolling down her face. It hadn't stopped in atleast two weeks. She doesn't leave the apartment or.. the couch. She refuses to sleep with Aiden and every now and then mutters words. I knew I was responsible for it. I blamed myself it every day watching her get worse and worse. Aiden was being more of an ass as the week drug on.. I wanted to hang him.

"Go away." Spencer whispered. She stood up to fall back down dropping the bottle and holding her head. I grabbed her and she fought me fighting me off flipping my body on the couch.

"Spencer. Let me help you!" I shouted looking at the histerical blonde.

"No. It's not YOUR job anymore!" She screamed kicking me but I straddled her.

"Clearly the asshole that is supposed to be helping you isn't so I am as a friend!" I said trying to get her to get a grip. She was different then the girl I met and the girl I loved she was broken shattered and slowly losing herself. I couldn't let her die like this.

"That was low Ashley." She spat at me trying to hit me off of her. As sad as the scenario was I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing at me Ashley?" Spencer said confused.

"You're acting like a child!" I screamed.

"I am not. I am an adult and I don't need YOU to take care of me. You don't care Ashley so just go on with your life and pretend like I don't exist like you want to. Stop lying to yourself and me. You don't want to be here right now you want me to disappear with Aiden and get out of here." She said before breaking down and holding me into her. Her voice cracked as she grabbed my torseo. I lost all breath feeling her touch me again. I knew I'd never feel like this with anyone I just couldn't be with her and have her deal with so much hurt because of me.

"Don't leave me Ashley!" Spencer begged sobbing into my shirt. I hugged her close and wrapped her around me. I felt so disgusted with myself because of how we were. She wouldn't look at me all week. She's barely been sober. She looks at Aiden with disgust.. which I don't blame her. I just want to help.

"Spencer. I don't want to but I have to. It's not safe to be with me." I whispered in her ear trying to calm her.

"But I'm not me without you." She said into my shirt. I lifted Spencer up and carried her to my bathroom. I began to start the bath water and sat her on the toilet. She was still sobbing silently letting the tears roll down her checks like she didn't care anymore.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her wiping her tears away. Spencer flinched and backed away from my touch then leaned into it.

"If I died tomorrow you wouldn't be the last person I was with." She said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That night…" her voice trailed off.

"I was with Aiden before we went home." She said turning her head. I felt a rush of pain go through me heart and I felt cold. It wasn't right for me to blame Spencer… She wasn't mine anymore.

"I told you too. It's understandable." I said feeling the bath water's temperature. When I pulled my hand out she grabbed my wrists.

"Just because it's understandable doesn't mean it's right. I didn't want him. It was inexcusable.. but I left like doing what you told me I might still feel your presence and I felt nothing but dirty the whole time. He doesn't touch me the way you do. He doesn't hold me or kiss me. He doesn't snuggle me after he's done and he finishes when he's satisfied not me. Ashley he's not you and he never will be." She said looking me in my eyes.

Spencer wasn't drunk but she wasn't sober. She her eyes were red and blood shot making me wince in pain. She hadn't slept since. I grabbed Spencer's shirt and slowly pulled it off of her. She didn't fight me anymore and just let me take care of her. I stood her up as I slowly undid her pajama pants she'd been living in. She stood naked in front of me and even though she was broken she was still beautiful. I picked her up and placed her in the tub and sat her back against the wall.

I slowly pulled off my clothes and got in behind her holding her. I grabbed my cup from the sink and begin to slowly go over her skin letting the water clean her. I took the shampoo and scrubbed her head and let the foams fall into the tub. I kept running the bathwater and filled my cup with it rising her hair. I watched the white bubbled replace the once see through water. I grabbed the conditioner next and made her hair silky. I let it sit before rising it out. I was nervous to touch her as I grabbed the soap. We always had an electronic charge every time our skin connected. I hoped she would feel the same but wasn't disappointed when she did.

I felt her back press against my front as I rubbed her shoulders rubbing the soap in. I went around her neck and down her chest making the bathroom smell like coconuts. I let the water rinse her making the suds disappear into the tub again. I felt Spencer begin to shake and I turned and felt her stop breathing I turned her around and noticed she was shaking. I held her and let her catch her breath. She was coughing and clung to me.

"Baby." I said once she stopped.

"I'm sorry about that again." She said apologizing for her anxiety attack. I held her close and brushed her head in my head.

"Sh.. It's okay Spence." I whispered. We sat like this until the water got cold. I stood her up with me and climbed out of the tub with her in my arms. I wrapped her in a towel and turned off the water and let it drain. I wrapped a towel around myself as I left Spencer up again and carried her to my bed. I found my brush and sat behind her brushing her hair out. I got up from the bed to find a large t-shirt and I undid her towel and put a shirt on her. I laid her in the bed and sat beside her.

"Spencer you may not understand this but I love you so much it hurts. If I don't let you go now then we will never be together." I said cupping her face.

Spencer took her hands and grabbed my face.

"But if I'm not with you now then I won't be able to be happy ever." She said pulling me down.

I heard Spencer breathe in as our lips met and crashed. I felt tears rolling down my face in hers as the mixed with the taste of another. Spencer tasted like Vodka and pain but I pushed past it to taste the girl I've been longing ever since I told her it was over. I found myself in the sheets with her holding her closer needing to feel her again wanting to be with her again. My heart ached for her touch as my body shook feeling her against me. Spencer shivered as my hands found her breasts and hers found my hair. I didn't know what this meant but if it was the last kiss we'd ever share it had to mean everything.

Spencer wrapped my towel from my body and threw it across the room as she cupped my ass. My body felt so right in her arms and tasted so good against hers.

"I need you." Spencer said digging her nails into my back making me moan. I released one hand from her breasts and slowly brought it down above her pelvis. Spencer's blue eyes read hope, desire, and not lacking the love she felt for me. I buried my fingers into her to be met with a moan. Spencer's eyes never left mine as I slowly when in and out of her. I was surprised to feel her cup my core making me flood her hand. She didn't smile at the feeling but her eyes shinned as we both found the same rythem. Her walls felt so damp around my fingers as I curved them against her walls making her legs and body shake to me. I melted and moaned feeling her doing the same making my stomach twitch with pleasure.

She began to go harder and faster making my whimpering her name fastened and became louder. Spencer's breathe hint my face every time I'd breath in I could taste my pleasure leaving her and feel my pleasure in her ejecting into mine. Our faces got closer moving up and down on her bed not once blinking our eyes our averting our stares. I wanted to watch her climax to me and she the same. It was a silent understanding of the love we shared. Faster and faster I felt her fingers dip into me hitting every spot she could. Soon enough I couldn't take the build anymore and I felt her become close at the same time.

"Ashley" I heard her scream the same time I let out "Spencer." We both came swiftly together.

We didn't remove ourselves from another but let the sweat we build up go and mix with another. I leaned forward and found her mouth in mine. I sucked her tongue and bit her lip before sucking my fingers letting her do the same. We found each other's mouth again tasting and sucking off of each other's pleasure we just created.

"I love you." We both said into each other's mouths. I didn't move as Spencer began to cry again this time it was more of a needing me than missing me. She clutched onto me and held me close and I refused to move until she found sleep. I watched her face become peaceful and I smiled as I got out of bed. I placed back on my sweat pants and v-neck on the floor. I needed to study lines and let her rest before she woke up. She was all I thought about every moment every day. I threw my hair up and walked into the front room as Aiden walked in.

"Where is she?" Aiden whispered looking around.

"Sleeping upstairs she showered and now is in my bed asleep." I smiled gently at him.

He didn't return the look of appreciation. He looked me over up and down twice.

"How'd you do?" His voice read suspicion.

"By loving her and caring for her like you should of." I snapped angrily at him.

"Why should I? She's a mess and she has been for weeks Ash. She needs to get over what ever is going on in her head. I can't take it! I can't handle her. She was so distant from me and now she expects me to come nature her?" He said throwing his keys on the coffee table. The sound of the metal hitting hit a nerve.

"Aiden! She took care of you when your dumbass got put in the hospital!" I said defending her.

"Shit Ashley. I thought you were my best friend why are you defending her?!" He shouted.

"Because instead of talking to her you're treating her like shit and she clearly doesn't have the mind set to defend herself." I said.

"She's been so distant Ash. Did you know the night of the premiere she tried to break up with me?" Aiden said making me flinch. That was the night I broke up with her..

"Why?" I asked curious.

"She said she wanted a break but I could tell in her eyes she didn't love me anymore. After the show she was just depressed and sobbing saying it was because she missed me but I think there was more to it. She said she loved me but her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to when she would say it. She just looked empty. I knew she was lying. It was all different. I was mad because it was like she was being forced to be with me just to make me happy. I took her to the limo and we had sex but she just laid there not touching me or kissing me back. She didn't want to it was like she was fighting our love. It felt wrong. I was so mad at her because she was crying the whole time like I was taking advantage of her. We got home and the house was on fire and there was whore across her car. She fainted. I talked to the chief and he said it was arson. Someone tried to kill us and since whore was on her car I'm guessing it was her. I'm worried about her. I don't want to lose her and have her hurt but then again I can't be with her Ash." Aiden admitted grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Aiden. I don't know what to say.." My voice trailed off.

"I know she's in love with someone else." He said coldly.

I didn't say anything as my heart stopped.

"Who is it?" he asked looking at me.

"What?" I said as he walked toward me aggressively.

"Ashley who the fuck is it! I know you know your not saying anything but you girls eyes tell it all why are you so scared?! Do I know him? Because I will kill him if he ever hurts her again I swear to god!" Aiden screamed throwing his bottle on the ground.

"Aiden I don't know." I squirmed to run away from him.

"Just fucking tell me damn it." Aiden's eyes were grey and cold and I'd never seen him so mad before. Aiden pushed me against the wall and leaned in close looking for something in my eyes.

"Aiden!" I heard someone yell across the room surprised to see a awake Spencer standing horrified.

"What?!" He yelled then spun around to see the old Spencer. He relaxed and looked at me.

"This isn't over" He whispered in my ear.

"Ashley are you okay?" Spencer asked walking towards us.

"I'm fine." I said breaking away from both of them. I walked outside on the balcony and just screamed at nothing in particular. My world was falling apart and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up not looking at the ID.

"What?!" I barked to hear an offended voice.

"Hello Ashley." The voice purred. I felt sick.

"Hello." I said displeased.

"Did you do as I asked?" They asked.

"Yes." I answered painfully slow thinking of everything from that night.

"Good. Next time you think about making love to her know. I will be watching and it won't just be her house that gets burnt to the ground. It will be her life."

"Please don't.." My voice trailed off cracking.

CLICK.

"The number you have reached is no longer in service."


	32. Chapter 32 Welcome Home

**Review and Update ! (: **

Spencer's POV

Aiden and Ashley haven't stopped glaring at each other since they woke up. I was excited Aiden left after last night. It gave Ashley and I time to connect. It was the first night in weeks I slept the whole time. I'm confused though, she keeps playing games one moment it's us then it's not. She asks like she loves me then she turns cold. I don't know what going on and its tearing me apart. They are looking at each other over there mugs but there glances break once I notice them then they both look at me. I feel like they are waiting for me to crazy again. It's hard to breath with them observing every pulse I have.

I begin to get up and they both stand with me I giggle and sit back down. "You guys.. I'm fine." I say watching them sit. I look at both of them and shrug. I take Ashley's paper sitting in front of her and roll my eyes once she whines when she realizes I have it.

"So Spence.. I don't know if you're up for it but Ashley is performing tonight if you want to come.." Aiden said smiling at me. His eyes looked between us and I looked at Ashley.

"You didn't tell me that." I said looking at her.

"You were going through a hard time. I didn't want to push you to go out if you didn't want to." Ashley said smiling gently. AWW.

"Let's go." I said smiling. "When is it?" I Asked looking at the clock strike noon.

"It's soon." Ashley's voice dragged on..

"How soon?"

"About two. I perform at the beach a couple slow songs a couple fast. Whatever the crowd wants." Ashley said non-chalantly.

"Ash! It's spring break! You're performing for the college kids?!" I said excitedly spitting out my coffee.

Ashley and Aiden began cracking up making an explosion of air escape my lungs. I felt my body shake with laughter. It felt good to be happy again. It fell silent when we all looked at each other. There was so much tension at this table it was almost unbearable Aiden and I both were staring at Ashley desiring something and I was hoping it wasn't the same thing.

"So I'm going to change." Ashley smiled fakely and ran to her room leaving Aiden and I to stare after her. I didn't stop looking at her direction til Aiden called my name.

"Yeah." I said turning back.

"You going to go change?" He smiled.

"Yeah. What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Kaki shorts and a white polo or something like that. You?" HE asked.

I smiled " Not sure yet. I haven't been to a beach performance since college." I said thinking back.

"How when you got shit-faced and thought the girl next to you was your mother so you kept apologizing for your terrible behavior." Aiden chuckled.

I covered my face in terror at the memory.

"Please don't remind me of my worst moment.  
"I can think of worst things you could do than get wasted. Can you?" Aiden said leaning into the table. His voice turned cold glaring at me. I felt the sudden urge to run. I wanted to go duck and cover. I just smirked and looked back down at the paper. I felt it being ripped from my hands and I saw Aiden again. I went to take a nervous sip of coffee to have it be stripped from my hands.

"Spencer are you hiding something?" He asked smirking as if he knows. OH GOD! What if that was what him and Ashley were talking about.. What if he knows. Oh God. I felt my eyes narrow and get big. What if he told her to leave me alone?

"I'm going to get ready." I announced and walked to Ashley's room. She was in her bathroom turning off her shower. She had a towel wrapped around her. I walked in shut the door and pushed her to the wall.

"What did you say to Aiden?" I questioned looking at her fiercely.

"Nothing." She croaked nervously.

"Don't lie to me." I challenged.

"Spencer. I didn't fucking say anything. I'm not lying or anything. Don't act like I'm the reason you guys are fighting because I'm not. We aren't together so please keep me out of your relationship." Ashley spat back narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever. Stop acting like this Just admit you love me the way I love you Ashley.." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't love you Spencer. I'm acting the way you need me too." She said slipping out of my fingers and walking out the door.

This happens every time we are alone we argue.. She leaves me more confused than the last. I start the shower up and strip quickly wanting to wash the day away. I breathe in the steam and hold in the hot smoke in me. I can feel the hot water run down my back and scold. I sit down in the middle and let the water surround me holding my legs. I wanted to cry but I couldn't I didn't have anything else to let out. I didn't jump when I felt her hands around my back. We were an incredible force to ignore. I could feel her get around me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and rubbed my thighs with her hands. Then dug her nails up my skin through my back and slowly kissed my spine. I moved my neck giving her more access. I moaned as her hands begin to find my breasts and nails began to turn me hot.

"If you can be quiet we can finish." Ashley whispered into my ear. I just nodded and let her spin me so my legs were slipped on top of hers.

"Can you do that for me?" She asked smiling wickedly. I nodded again feeling my legs begin to touch hers .

I jerked towards her.

"No Spencer." She smiled again letting the water drip on her lips making her lick them unconsciously.

"I need you." I begged.

"Oh. I know." She said leaning forward to kiss me and I closed my eyes wanting contact.

I could feel her hovering over me hesitating she wanted to … What was stopping her… I opened my eyes and noticed Ashley's shadow was no longer in the bathroom. I sighed at her absence.

I finished my shower and walked into Ashley's room rolling my eyes at her smirk.

"That wasn't nice." I said taking off the towel on my head and throwing it at her.

"I never said it was." She was sitting on her bed in short brushing her head and blow drying it straight.

"Too bad you left. I had a list of things I wanted to do." I mocked walking towards her closet. Ashley had been nice enough to let me wear her … live in her clothes since all mine had been burned to a crisp.

I grabbed jeans shorts and walked back to her room to see she was no longer there.

"Ash?" I questioned.

"Behind you." Ashley said into my ear making me shiver before walking out of her closet infront of me. She was playing with me.. Two can play this game . I pretended it didn't offend me as much as we both know it did but a girls gotta try.. I walked to her dark wooden dresser and pulled out a normal black bra dropped my towel and put it on shimming my breasts into it. I grabbed a matching black thong and slipped into it. I turned around to see Ashley observing my body. I smirked as her face turned realizing I had turned around.

I walked past her careful to barely touch her and grab the bottle of lotion she had in her hand. I lifted my leg on her desk by her closet door and slowly place the lotion on then switching lotion. I picked up the jean shorts and slid into them trying my best to make my breasts bounce up and down in Ashley's face. I walked by her again this time buttoning up the shorts to look for a shirt. I grabbed a white and grey tang top Obey shirt and slowly slid it on for Ashley's amusement. I could feel Ashley walk up behind me and grab the shirts front and pull it down over my neck and breasts groping both of them in her hands. I found myself grinding into her touch making her moan into my neck as she kissed it sweetly getting a rise out of me. DAMN it Spencer get the upper hand. I lost control feeling Ashley wrap my legs around her waist. She got on top of me once we hit her bed. Her mouth was on mine and I couldn't pull away. IF Ashley was taking advantage of me I didn't mind it at all. Her tongue swam with mine as our tongue locked together and sucked one another for power. Neither of us letting the moment pass. We wanted each other how bad we needed each other.

Ashley's hands refused to find my body only her mouth found contact. I grabbed her hands to force them on me to find her not wanting to.

"Ashley I need you to touch me." I said into her mouth. She shook her head.

"I can't it breaks the rules." Ashley murmured.

I pulled away.

"What rules?" I asked a little aggravated.

"That's against the rules to." She said smiling.

I somehow found it impossibly hard not to smile at the girl I was falling extremely hard for.

I touched her face and held it in place as I sat up.

"We need to get ready Ash." I said realizing the time. Ashley rolled her eyes as she climbed off of me to go back into her closet. When she walked out I tried not to drool. Ashley had on red shorts, black suspenders going over a red laced bra, white buttoned down shirt exposing her abs, a black hat and black combat boots that barely passed he ankles.

"You look.." I smiled unable to finish.

Ashley did her nose crinkling smile as she walked over and laid a peak on my mouth. We were interrupted by a knock.

"Hey girls. I don't mean to rush you on getting ready because you both always take forever but we have to leave in 15min." Aiden screamed through the door.

Ashley and I covered our mouths trying not to laugh.

"Alright!" We both mumbled.

After I blew dry my hair and applied a light natural makeup on we left. Ashley and I sat in her Porsche and Aiden said he had things to do before he met us there. The car ride was silent but it was comfortable. When we got there the beach was crowded with people. Ashley was popping her fingers I could tell she was nervous. She didn't pull away when I interlocked our fingers. I walked her to the fenced of area as the security guard stopped stopping us when she pulled out her tag. She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled.

"I think it might rain." Ashley said as the clouds began to sprinkle.

"It would rain on your parade." I smiled at her.

"Wherever you are in the crowd. I'll find you. Spencer I always will." She whispered into my ear before kissing it and walking backstage. It felt different and like it was a goodbye. I wanted to bolt after her and hold her tight but her words kept my feet in place.

"Ma'am I'm going to ask you to find a place out there." The muscle head told me as I turned on my heels and walked towards the crowd. I could feel the drops began to get harder and wetter but I was dumb to the pain the loneliness brought.

I watched as Ashley stood on stage and she smiled softly.

"How's everybody feeling!" She shouted and everyone screamed back. I found myself standing towards the back trying to walk through the front. She cleared her throat.

"So I have a little story before I start singing this.." Ashley announces and my throat drops.

The crowd goes silent for a moment and she smiles again making me nervous. The thunder crackled making the beach light up and Ashley jump a little but played it off cool.

"I am in this extremely complicated relationship. I mean it's complicated. I love this girl but I can't be with her. A lot of you probably don't care but I'm going to tell you anyway. From the moment I saw her I wanted her with every inch of me. I mean it was like an invisible force had pulled me towards her and I was falling hard. I honestly thought by now all my songs would be about heart break but there not. The first night we were together she fell asleep in my arms and whispered the most poetic thing before she drifted off. When she woke up she asked who fell asleep first and I said I didn't remember but I watched her sleep all night because I couldn't believe she was mine. So this is it for you." Ashley winked at me as the water began to turn her shirt see through and my core throb thinking of our first time. Ashley turned around and pointed to the band to start up. I could feel my heart bounce out of my chest.

Ashley took a deep breath and raced her fingers through her hair ringing out the water.

_love I get so lost, sometimes_

_days pass and this emptiness fills my heart_

_when I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_but whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete_

_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_and all my instincts, they return_

_and the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_without a noise, without my pride_

_I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes_

_the light the heat_

_in your eyes_

_I am complete_

_in your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_in your eyes_

_the resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_in your eyes_

_I see the light and the heat_

_in your eyes_

_oh, I want to be that complete_

_I want to touch the light,_

_the heat I see in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

_in your eyes in your eyes_

Ashley held onto the last note longer than I thought as the tears began to form in both of our eyes. I could feel her gaze on me the whole time. I walked closer to the stage and as she reached her hand out for me.

"I love you, Spencer" Ashley admitted as the crowd parted for us as the microphone boomed in my ear. Ashley jumped off the stage and everyone hollered, whistled and screamed.

"Kiss her!" A female shrieked as I pulled my arms through hers and leaned forward and found her in me. I felt her hands roaming my back and in my hair. I grabbed her hair in my hands and leaned my waist into hers. I could feel the tears stinging. She admitted how it felt and it tugged it hurt. The challenge was over. The waiting, the apologizes the fights were all over. All that matter was us. I could feel the water wrap around us as my mouth created a new one. The water hit hard on our face letting me feel Ashley slip into my reach perfectly.

I felt her hands grab mine as we walked off the crowd making room for us. They were cheering and I couldn't stop myself from blushing as we went to her car. We drove off to the only place we needed to be home. We are going home together. I felt dumb because I couldn't wipe the dumb smile off my face. I had my Ashley and her hand was in mine. We kissed from the stoplights to the elevator crashing onto her couch unable to keep our hands off of each other. Ashley began to strip my shirt off.

"Fuck the rules." She breathed into my neck and I ribbed the armrest for support as she took off my shorts.

I moaned as her mouth connected with my throat and fingers slipped into my underwear.

"God. I missed you." I felt my lips trembled as she began to go in and out of me.

"Damn and I thought the show was good. I had to watch the encore."

Aiden's figure appeared to light up as the switch went on and lightening struck. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and Ashley refused to look at him. As her body shook in fear I didn't move from mine and I still gripped on to her more now than ever.

"Welcome home ladies." Aiden said before getting up and walking outside of the house.


	33. Chapter 33 1 Shot 2 Shots 3 Shot floor

Review and I'll update(:

**Ashley POV**

_This just in rising superstar Ashley Davies is in a confirmed relationship than the no other fiancé of Aiden Dennison. _

**One shot**.

_Yes. I was just as surprised Bob. Not a lot of people know about Spencer Carlin. She used to work on station 89 and ran all of the production over there. She slightly worked on a couple of LA independent films and now is the executive producer of QBR's fall show Busted. Ashley Davies is a star on that production also. _

**Two shots.**

_Aiden Dennison has also dated Ashley Davies. They were a couple before him and Spencer were together. I was honestly shocked to see this love affair unfold. Spencer Carlin never struck me as a lesbian. It shocked the best of us and she and Aiden were the power couple of LA. It's extremely uncharacteristic of her. Mutual friends of theirs comments have been nothing but a clean break up. I will say I am a little sad. I was looking forward to the wedding of the century._

**Three shots.**

_I wonder if this scandal will affect any of the ratings the show has produced. It was high in the ratings. I just hope there love triangle doesn't make them all jobless._

**Floor.**

Why do they keep talking. Let my love go! I was so stupid. I just got caught up in the moment when I saw her so broken I had to tell her. Now I just went and fucked it all up again. Aiden isn't answering my calls and I'm hella nervous. I won't let Spencer leave here because I'm so scared what might happen to her if she did.

_Bob. You don't think this triangle may be the reason why the couple's house was burnt down a couple weeks ago. At first we all thought it was a prank gone wrong. Now, I'm starting to think from Ashley Davies past sex-crazed past she may of done this in spite of Spencer_.

"ARE YOU FUCKERS SERIOUS!" I screamed at the t.v spilling my tequila over.

_Here are a couple photographs of the couples house burnt to a crisps. If you notice it was burned more towards the garage. We believe the suspect may have used gasoline but the police have not confirmed or denied that idea. This are a couple of pictures of LA's new lesbian couple. This was taken in the airport of LA were they were holding hands. This is a group picture of them including Aiden pick them up. This is the couple at the production looking comfortable. If you see this next photograph it is a picture of both girls kissing at a hospital. For a love affair they sure didn't mind showing a lot of affection. We do have the video of the love confession. _

I was about to turn the channel when an image caught my eye. I rewinded it and watch Spencer and I's kiss again and again. I paused and moved closer to the television .. is that?

"Now I can't even escape it." Aiden said over my shoulder.

"Aiden!" I said grabbing my chest. "You scared me." I said startled.

"Yeah whatever. Can you turn that crap off?" He asked softly. I could tell he'd been crying. I turn it off but look back on it one more time.

"What's going on?" I asked hoping he'd open up.

"Can we talk?" He said motioning to the couch I was once laying on. He sat down and removed his hands from the leather and rubbed them on his jeans. His face twisted remembering last nights excurisions.

"So what do you wanna.." I stopped when Aiden glared at me.

"Guess we're not easing into this." I commented.

"How long.." He'd asked.

"Don't make me answer that." I said turning my face.

"Ashley I need to know even if it kills me what's going on." He said begging.

"Since we met in Ohio. Let me just say I met her before I knew she was your fiancé! Now that that is off my chest let me tell you. I ran into her outside the church and we hit it off. Then after we realized we said nothing could happen then it did.. So its crazy but its us. We tried to stop but its like everything was getting us together Aiden you have to understand." I begged.

"Ashley you ruined by relationship of almost 9 years, my marriage and love of my life. How do I understand that?" He said back bitterly.

"IT wasn't supposed to.."

"I don't care what wasn't supposed to happen. All I care about was it did. Ash you always got the girl. The money. The free life. But you couldn't stop being selfish long enough to look around and see everyone you have hurt including Spencer with this. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants until you found someone that is yours not steal somebody else's somebody. Aiden cried on my couch. I couldn't move I felt so disgusting taking advantage of both of them like that.

"Aiden it was all me." Spencer said standing across the room.

"Ashley said no but I didn't stop. I kept pushing her. I went into her room. I kissed her I touched her Aiden. Ashley didn't molest me she made love to me." Spencer fought.

"Please don't play victium Spencer when you are So fucking good at it. Poor Spencer this.. Poor Spencer that..boo fucking whoo." Aiden said staring at her.

"Aiden you don't love me. I don't love you. We don't love each other. We aren't meant to be. We are forcing something that is so destructible itself it would kill us both in the end." Spencer admitted.

"Aiden. I am gay.. I have been. I just ignored it because I was with you but I met Ashley and.."

"I get it Spencer. Ellen is your new best friend." Aiden waved his hand.

"So where does this leave us all?" Aiden asked looking at us.

"Nothings ever easy Aiden and I know what we did was wrong but I hope one day you'll forgive me long enough to give me another chance." I said looking at him.

"Maybe Ash.. but now just isn't my time. I just came here to grab my stuff and be on the way. I've got some press to clean up and I recomind you do the same. You both need damage control big time." Aiden smiled sadly and grabbed his bag on the floor before leaving he turned around and saluted us.

"I guess lesbians just do it for me." He said shaking his head before leaving. The door shut and I felt Spencer in my arms.

"Was that just me or did he take that really well?" She asked snuggling into me.

"If you love them let them know. If they don't let them go." I whispered into Spencer's ear. The condo was silent and it was a new beginning for both of us. I felt the couch vibrate and grabbed it before looking back over at Spencer sleeping.

"Hello." I whispered.

"You broke a rule Ashley." The voice said.

"No, I kept my hands to myself." I said.

"Ashley.. You two are free. That's breaking the rule." The voice said again.

"You can't blackmail me with this if it's already out." I fought back hard.

"Oh. Sweet Ashley. The blackmail was just a plus to my plans. You just made it a whole lot easier. I forewarned you about her and sense you ignored it. I will ignore your request to stay distant from her." It replied.

"You'll do no such thing." I said feeling the anger rise in me.

"Watch me."

Click.

No one will ever truly hurt what's mine.


	34. Chapter 34 Get in the Car

So, it's been awhile. Sorry for the non-persistant updates. Truth is I was involved in a wedding and it consumed all of my time and now I am free. And my computer froze up and broke down so all the stuff on my computer was lost. So yay! Here's an update. I suck I know and it's short but I just wanted to get something up so no one thinks I died.

**Spencer's POV**

"Who was that baby?"

"No one" Ash said hanging up the phone at my voice. She looked startled yet comforted. I smile at her. Her eyes read uneasy. She tried to hide them from me.

"Okay." I said kissing her hand resting on my check.

"I looked at the television and E was on. It was showing our coming out scene. As dramatic as it was, it was our story. Ashley watched me watch it. I could feel her graze. It was a protective stare. I just couldn't read why she was so protective.

"You okay?"

"mhm."

"You sure?"

"Yes Spence."

"Are you lying?"

She hesitated.

"No. I'm okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything." She smiled and crinkled her nose. Awh, she is so cute.

"Well, is this ever going to go away?"

I sat up and waited for her to continue. She had my full devoted attention.

"The butterflies, happiness and complete love I feel for you? I don't want it too. I just want to make sure I am what you want."

"Baby, I don't want anything but you. That's how much you mean to me. I just want your happiness Ash. I am yours if you want to keep me. I promise."

"I want you Spence. I really do." Ashley kissed my forehead.

The room fell silent.

"Where does this leave us?"

"We each other." Ashley smiled into her words. Together it felt good to be proud of being with someone. I want to show her off to the world because I love her.

We heard a knock on the door and I sat up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello…"

"HAPPY COMING OUT DAY!" Chelsea and Madison yelled with Kyla holding balloons with a one on them. I shook my head and they all walked in.

"Kyla I don't understand you live here why'd you knock?" Ashley was standing in the kitchen.

"I wanted to be a part of the surprise. Duh." Kyla smirked tying the balloons on chairs and plants.

"Kyla what the hell!" Ashley said trying to untie them.

"Stop it." Kyla swatted at Ashley's hands and Ashley began to pout.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said rubbing her hands.

"Clearly tying balloons around our apartment as decoration."

"Why do they have a one on them?" I asked curiously.

" Duh it's your birthday." Madison said placing my hands on my hips.

"Now I am confused.." I itched my head.

"You a gayborn babygirl." Chelsea started laughing and they rest of them started giggling.

"No funny you guys." I pouted.

"Did you guys see the piercing rainbow from the mother's womb?!" Ashley said looking at Kyla.

"My dear it shined!"

"Sweet lord. Someone get me some shades!" Chelsea chimmed in.

"No need to blind the eyes.. She's so pretty." Ashley sang.

"And Witty!" Kyla and Chelsea sang together wrapping eachthers arms together.

"And GAY!" Maddison bellowed out getting on her kness and throwing her arms out into air deepening her voice vibrating a glass.

Everyone stopped moving and I could feel my checks burn my face. I rolled my eyes.

"HAPPPYY GAYYDAYY TO YOU!"

"HAPPY GAYDAYY TO YOO!"

"HAPPY GAYYDAYY TO SPENCERRR!"

"HAPPY GAYDAY TO YOUUU!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I covered my ears and began to run and Ashley ran after me and grabbed my waist and held me up in the air. I felt her shoulder on my stomach then the couch on my back.

"Say it!" Ashley kissed all over my face. I swallowed hard and making all of them laugh.

"I don't know you guys.." I teased.

"Do it!" Ashley began to tickle me and I bucked and jumped on the couch trying to get away from her fast moving fingers.

"Okay okay!" I held my hands up in surreneder.

"I'm a lezzy and you know it!" I sang knodding my head.

Ashley faced planted into my stomach laughing. I joined her and felt my abs began to sting and my checks with it. I looked over and Kyla was cupping her vagina with one hand and the other in the air. Madison had her head back and her knees crunched as if she was going to fall and Chelsea was on the floor slapping it with her hand. I lost it when she began to drag her body to the wall trying to stand up. Her hands slid up the wall and fell slamming her head into the wall making it go all the way through and her body to jerk into it. Madison was trying to yank her out of it and kyla grabbed Chelsea's legs. Her sundress now showed her butt and she tried to cover it but Madison swatted at her hands.

"Hold still!"

"I am!" She barked back.

"Heave!" Kyla shouted and pointed to the other wall and began to run her head inbetween Chelsea's calfs. Hands on both of them.

"Charge!" Madison was yanking at Chelsea's waist.

"It's not.. UGH!"

All three of them fell to the floor and Kyla cupped her self again and ran into the bathroom leaving a pee trail behind her. Madison followed her and Chelsea limped. Ashley jumped off the couch and I followed. All for of them argued on who got the toilet before Ashley jumped and Madison took the seat. Kyla was finished by the time she got to the bathroom. Chelsea began to jump up and down. Then Ashley spirted into the kitchen taking off her pants. She jumped on the counter and spread her legs over the kitchen sink and began to pee down the trail. I heard Kyla shrell.

"Ashley not on my good dishes!" She ran towards the sink wobbling trying to get all of the dishes out.

"Game over!" Ashley said holding Kyla by the head and Kyla yanked at Ashley's leg and made her fall into the sink.

"My Arse!" she yelled grabbing her butt checks trying to get out but sliding back in.

"It's soaked you whore!" Kyla held up plates flipping Ashley's pee on her.

"That's just nasty!" Chelsea moaned gagging.

Madison just had a look of horror and her mouth open. Ashley was helped out of the sink by a fake sobbing Kyla. My phone rang and I walked to it on the counter and shook my head at my girlfriend putting her pants back on.

"My house and I don't get to use my toilet."

I laughed and picked up my phone.

"Hey Spencer." It was my mother.

"what's up mom?" I asked looking at the time. Almost 4.

"I was curious if you and ey Spencer." It was my mother.

"what's up mom?" I asked looking at the time. Almost 4.

"I was curious if you and Ashley would join me for dinner to night with you father at the normal place around 8." She said. Her voice was mellow and calm.

"Love too. Thank you." I said.

"Alright see you in a little while."

I hung up and walked back to Ashley and Kyla hitting each other. They stopped swinging at another when I approached.

"What's up baby?" Ashley asked.

"Dinner with the parents at 8." I smiled and Ashley nodded.

"But hey! I got to go get some stuff at my old stuff Aiden was packing it up for me and I'll be back." I kissed her check and looked her over.

"Take a shower." I said and began to walk out.

I hit garage and saw my little bitty car parked in the corner as I approached it a car stopped beside me.

"Spencer?" A voice asked. I looked up and I saw Stephanie. The flight attendant from the plane ride. I felt my mouth drop and I spirited to my car fumbling with my keys to get it open when she cut me off and got out of her car. She opened the passager side and glared.

"Get in now." She barked and my feet obeyed.


	35. Chapter 35 The Story Begins

_Sorry.. I suck. I've been extremely busy with school and applying for colleges so.. I got wrapped up into that here is a long a waited update. I'm on spring break so I am going my hardest to update everything! And those who have p. me.. this one is for you_.

**Ashley's POV.**

"So where did she say she was going?" Mrs. Carlin glanced over the table where I sat awaiting my beautiful new girlfriend. If happiness could smack anyone.. it'd be me. Not a discrete love tap but a giant bam.

"She said she ran to her apartment to change and met her here." I was a little nervous Spencer was running late. She doesn't tend to run late but she could just be nervous. I'm normally not the met the parents kinda gal but when it comes to the actual love of my life.. Things just click. Insanely. Mr. Carlin was still cooking and it was just Paula the head of the table and myself at the other end. I was curious as to what she was thinking. The list continues.

Whore

Slut

Homewrecker

Daughter devil converter

Satanist

Sexy Satanist

If sexy had a name it'd be Ashley the temptress, mistress or magical creature involving my vaginal entrance. By magical, I mean magical to the core.

I seriously wish Spencer would just show up so I don't have to pretend that I like being here without her. My blonde haired sun kissed blue eyed goddess. My blue eyed goddess has me meeting her parents. Oh and I'm gay. I'm gay. I've never felt so gay. If she throws holy water at me I will drown her sinning ass in puddles of my sweat that is forming by that glare. That's the glare of hell. Her eyes staring at all my features at once making me feel dirty. Not Christina Agurilla dirty. But filthy. I feel like a sweaty cock. An unshaved pubby sweaty cock of hell. I name Paula Carlin's glare Satan's Cock. Have you seen that cock of satan? I'm rambling.

I stand up when I hear my phone buzz and look at the number, it's Madison

_Good luck tonight! Paula can be sweet. Just don't talk about your mom's neglect, your dad's life, you being gay, or how famous you are… Just don't talk. _ Love that Latina Bitch. _

"Thanks for the encouragement Mads." I mumbled to myself.

"Who's Mads?" *insert Satan's Cock*

"Maddison."

"Madison! I love Madison. She's so sweet and caring. Her and Glen are one of my favorite couples. Just so precious. I didn't know you knew her?" Satan's Cock asked.

"Yeah we went to High School together before I transferred and cheered together. We actually did a lot of things together." I smiled at Paula.

Her face twitched and looked disgusted.

"Wait no.. not like that I meant what friends do. Not girlfriends. Plus I dated a lot of guys in high school. Well they were more like one night stands. That's when I knew I liked girls. Well I mean not all of them one night stands. I mean I did date Aiden for like a year and a half."

"You dated Aiden?" Paula's mouth was wide open staring at me.

"It's how I meet Spencer.."

"How'd you meet Spencer exactly?" Mr. Carlin smiled carrying out a bowl of salad.

"From Aiden. I'm sure she told you a little."

"It's still nice to hear it from you." Mr. Carlin smiled.

"Well I um thank you very much Mr. Carlin."

"Mr. Carlin?! Don't be so formal!" Mr. Carlin said.

"Alright Mr.C." Mr. C shakes his head and laughs.

"You sound so adult like Ashley."

"Hello?" I heard a familiar tone fill my ears. I spun around to see a beautiful..

Stephanie and Spence.

What the fuck.

"Everybody has three seconds to do what I say."

Spencer looked hysterical.

"What the hell is going?" Paula began.

"Don't." Stephanie smiled a wicked smile.

"If you want your daughter and her lover to still be breathing no body talk."

The room was filled with silence.

"Fast learners. I like it."

"What do you want Stephy?" I asked trying to suck up Spencer looked like that stung hearing that from me. It hit me like a brick wall. Spencer looks hurt. Her face as swollen and slightly bruised on her neck.

"Did you fuck her?" I was irate.

"Ashley.. Ashley.. Ashley be careful with your tone."

"OR what Stephanie?!"

Stephanie tugs on Spencer's jacket enough to expose wires and my heart drops.

"Boom."

"Oh god." Paula shrinks and begins to cry hysterically. "This is what I get for inviting the people like you into my home!"

"People such as?" Stephanie's face turns to stone as she stares at Paula.

"That girl!" Satan's cock is revealed again pointing at me.

"Mom don't." Spencer whispered silencing us all.

"Stephanie I'l do what ever you want." Spencer ate her pride and declared.

"Not it's me you want." I said.

"Ashley you don't understand she's dangerous and I couldn't live knowing it hurts you."

"Spencer stop. You can't do this for me. You don't understand what you will go through signing a deal with the devil."

Insert Paula's cough now.

"Ashley I love you. If the devil wants me she can."

"Can we stop referring to me as the devil? I am still here." Stephanie stood glancing between Spencer and I.

"No."

"How about you both do what I say and when I say?"

"I mean it's negationable."

"Ashley this is no time for jokes." Paula interjected.

We heard a knock on the door and we all turned around.

"Right on time." Stephanie smiled.

Right as she spoke in walked Madison, Clay, Glen, Chelsea, and Sean.

"What the hell you promised no one would get hurt." Spencer spun around as they filed in nervously staring at the tension filled atmosphere.

"I promised if you made me happy no one would get hurt. This just is a safety net." Stephanie smiled.

"Can someone explain what is going on please?"

"Alright Brandy Bunch. Listen. I'll make this easier. Sit." Stephanie commanded and we all sat on the wood as Spencer tried Stephanie pulled her up like she would a yo-yo, without a care. Spencer's face flinched and her eyes shut hard causing wrinkles to form. It was like she was dreaming herself away.

"I'm apparently the devil. So welcome to hell. See Spencer here? Yes I know you can. Spencey has a nice little thing called a bomb strapped to her chest. As you can see." Stephanie reveals the device attached. "You are being held against your will and kept here until my wishes are granted and each with granted is the granteed safety of one person in this room. Since I believe in democracy you get to vote. If one wish isn't granted then one person gets… written out."

"Is this some sick game of S&M foreplay?" Madison spat at starring around. I looked at Madison and hoped in my heart she understood what my eyes said.

"No it isn't. You see with foreplay it's like an introduction to a seductive pleasure both parties pleasure each other with. It's a gift. This moment is a game. Life and death. Freedom and a life of imprisonment. I am your warden. I am your fate I get to decide. You have no satifiscation. If I want to let you burn alive you will. Why? Because I have no morals or cares. I have a heart that has been filed with murder. This is my body's sucide and you all will be blown away by the ending, by the aftershock. You are the last pages of my love's sucide letter but you write each pages yourself. I hope you understand. No one leaves this room until I come back and I will know. You will also know I know because one person will die. I want to do youngest first too."

Stephanie smiles at Sean. "She's pretty." Stephanie winks at her and sets Spencer down next to me. She isn't cautious when moving because she knows we will do what she says. She has the power and I'm powerless and as useless as the cracks in a rode. Unwanted, unneeded, and the story of a long journey. I am the ink spilled on her diary. I am the stain. I am the only one that can save these people. But it is going to be the biggest sacrifice I have ever made and Ashley Davies was born selfish.

Stephanie walks back out of the kitchen holding ice.

"Make her healthy and I'll be back in the morning." She throws the ice into my lap.

"Oh! If anyone wants to run all the doors are unlocked. You just won't get far."

Stephanie walks out the front door and turns back around even faster.

"Day One." She smiles and hits what appears as car keys followed by a loud beeping noise. She disappears out the door without coming back in.


	36. Chapter 36 Bomb Diggity

**Sorry this is shorter! I just wanted to try and clarify the storyline to those who were confused. Hopefully this helps!**

**Spencer's POV**

The room was quiet and I thought it was time for me to explain. My mother looked as if someone punched her gut. Madison looked constipated. Kyla sat still. Sean was asleep between Chelsea and Clay. Glen looked like he was about to explode. My dad was silent and Ashley was blank.

When you put a group of people in a room, it will eventually drive them all crazy. Not the kind of crazy where everyone is laughing, but the kind you won't stop thinking you need help. With a bomb strapped across my chest I remained carefree. I was with the love of my life and couldn't ask for more. When half of the people in the room all hate each other it's a little worse. With that all secrets come out eventually and I wanted to be first.

"So I guess I should explain?" I said and everyone looked at me as if I had risen from the dead.

"I'll go first." Ashley said holding my hand.

"When Aiden and I where together a long time ago we had a complicated relationship with Stephanie to find out later she was a crazy stalker, When I first found out I was pregnant she tried to take the child saying it was hers and Aiden's not mine, which it was. She followed me around for days and made me to as she wished or else she threated to hurt my secret. A couple weeks later I miscarried which made her more upset, she has a fascination with Aiden and it's never gone away."

"So let me get this straight, no pun intended, this girl is psycho?" Madison said looking between Ashley and I. Ashley nodded.

"So why wasn't this I don't know handled?" Madison said crossing her arms in misbelief.

"It was. I had her arrested and a restraining order or whatever legal process. Then I came famous and I guess finding me would be easier. She met Spencer when we were coming back from Ohio. She was a flight attendant." Ashley said shifting beside me.

"That's convenient. Don't you think?"

"Really convenient." I said thinking about it.

"Why was she on your flight if you had a restraining order?" My mom asked possibly amused.

"Well, she has a job." Ashley seemed uncomfortable.

"Is there something you'd like to spit out?" I asked and Ashley breathed.

"Over the last couple of months I have possibly been getting more and more hate mail." Ashley barely said

"Yeah?" I asked and shifted.

"We can talk about it later if you're not ready." Ashley nodded and I smiled to her.

"So Spencer how's work?" My mom asked across the room and I found myself laughing.

"Actually really good, Ashley just bought a chunk of the business. I'm really excited." I could feel my checks press up and go into my gums. It felt good to smile about something.

"Hey Ash?" Kyla said walking through the door and everyone looked at her. Are you serious?

"Get down!" Ashley screamed and Kyla sat next to Madison.

"Why are you here?" Ashley asked.

"You texted me... you said you needed help at Spencer's... am I mistaken?" She asked looking around.

"Very."

"Why are we.. holy shit Spencer is that a bomb?!" Kyla screamed at me pointing to my chest. I nodded and I tried to not laugh at how ironic it was she showed up.

"What's going.."

"Stephanie." Ashley said.

"This fucking again!" Kyla screamed and remained quiet. I guess she understood how crazy this girl really was.

"Grand." My mom said unhappy. I shrugged it off.

"So Glen how's your life."

"Well." Glen smiled.

"Madison and I have been talking about having a baby." He said and everyone awed.

"That's awesome." Clay said and I looked at him sitting snug with Sean on his lap.

"Actually, I have news." Chelsea said.

"I am pregnant." She said and I got excited.

"That's just wonderful." Ashley smiled at them.

I looked over to see a quiet Kyla avoiding eye contact. I wanted to ask her if she was alright but her and Madison had a lot of awkward eye contact going on.

"So Spence what's it like having a bomb strapped to your chest?" Glen said.

Ashley looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive but she just shook her head.

"Well, I feel like I'm the bomb diggity." I tried to joke but no one laughed and I bit the corner of my mouth.

"Honestly it's just heavy. I'm trying not to focus on how I could die." I felt Ashley's hand form around me. My mom rolled her eyes at me.

"If we are all going to be stuck here, we should have a truce." I urged and I heard groans.

"I mean it." I said and everyone mumbled okay.

"Mom you and Ashley talk it out first."

"I'd rather not." My mom looked the other way.

"A woman with such a strong opinion doesn't want to talk. This is new." Ashley provoked. I nudged her and she looked down at me apologetically.

"You know what. I will talk. Ashley, I can't stand the fact that you are dating my daughter." She admitted looking higher than all.

"Oh my god! I had no idea." Ashley started sarcastically. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Is it the fact I'm a woman or the fact your daughter's happy?" Ashley asked and my attention was more tuned.

"The fact you're a woman?" my mom said and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Mom, Ashley is the only person I will ever love this much and nothing you will do can ever change that." I said looking at her and my mom looked defeated.

"I just want you token care of."

"I mean bad timing but I do take care of her." Ashley said.

"I promise everything I have that I'll make her happy and if I can't I won't make her stay. She deserves the world on a platter." Ashley said to my mother addressing her in a pleading voice.

"I guess, I'll get used to it." My mom smiled gently at Ashley and then turned to everyone else with a tear in her eye.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" She barked and everybody else turned around.

"Anybody else want to fess up?" I asked and Kyla looked away.

"Kyla do you want to share?" I asked sweetly.

"What the hell is this? Family therpy?" She asked and I jumped back.

"Your tone." Ashley said and Kyla backed down.

Madison was looking at Kyla in a death glare and I was eager.

"Can somebody just tell me something?" I said and they were quiet.

"I have an idea." My dad said and everybody turned at him. "We are all going to go around and say something that begins with the letter of our name." I decided to start.

"Sloths, Are, Classy, Kinda, Cool, Manipulative, Pleasant, And Great!" Glen finished screaming.

Everyone laughed. It was the stupidest thing I have ever done but it was what I needed.

"So Clay and I went to go pick up Sean from school, the little diva had thrown markers at the teacher because she wouldn't grade her paper first." Chelsea shared.

"I found an internship downtown creating sports gear." Glen shared.

"I just got promoted." Mom shared.

"I started a charity." Dad shared and I smiled at him.

"I'm being transferred to Afganistan as a doctor." Clay said and Chelsea held his hand.

"But you just found out about the baby." My mom exclaimed.

"This is true but I talked to one of the officers who's a good friend of mine. He persuaded me mom. I'm going to save lives of people who save mine every day. That's an honor." Clay beamed there was no stopping a determined Carlin.

"I had an affair." Kyla said and the room went quiet.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Ashley smiled.

"Me four." My mom said and everyone turned towards her.

And the secrets all come out.


End file.
